


Fear Not With Heart （11.20更新 TBC）

by Juies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frozen AU, M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juies/pseuds/Juies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事设定为平行世界的Arendelle，Howard是国王，国王和王后在一次出行中无意发现了一个婴儿，并将他带回了Arendelle……<br/>Tony设定比Steve大5岁，是无血缘关系的兄弟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们不属于我o(╯□╰)o

0

雪，是什么颜色的？

Arendelle，Midgard大陆上最富有、最强大的国家，坐落在群山环抱的一片平原之上。层峦叠嶂的丘陵山坡在平原的边界上起伏连绵，犹如美丽的翡翠项链一般环绕着它，一条名为敦霓河的河流从北面穿过整个国家，晴朗之时，水光潋滟，旖旎可人。这座美丽的国度的统治者是国王Howard Stark和他漂亮温柔的皇后Maria。

那一年的冬天，Arendelle的天空中漂浮着一块巨大的蓝色云层，厚重地仿佛一根羽毛的重量就能轻而易举地将它压向地面。

人们不时地抬头，好奇地打量着这块拥有奇异色彩的云。他们说，这块云已经出现三天了。

然而就在第三天的傍晚，云层的中心忽然释放出蓝色的光芒，透亮如冰的蓝光如同晶莹的宝石笼罩着Arendelle的城堡，不一会儿纷纷扬扬的雪花从云层中飘落，更让人惊讶的是，那些如同精灵般降临人间的雪花竟然是神奇的金红色！跳跃的红色被耀眼的金色所中和，风乍起，雪花回旋着飞舞，轻盈如飞絮，柔软如鹅毛，没多久，大地上就蓄起了厚厚的积雪。

人们仿佛听见一声婴儿的啼哭从城堡中传出，就在这时，雪渐渐停了。阳光从云层的一侧照射出来，金色的光芒迅速撒向这个国家的每个角落，金红色的雪在阳光下反射着夺目的色彩，整个Arendelle在夕阳下熠熠生辉。

而这时，Stark城堡的大门缓缓打开，Howard国王抱着一名婴儿在骑士队的保护中走出来。

人们在短暂的惊讶后，随即发出了阵阵欢呼。因为他们明白，这个国家迎来了它的第一位王子，一位伴随着童话般美丽的大雪而降生的王子，而往往，这样的人物在历史中都注定会成就一番伟大的事业，拥有一段在后世为人津津乐道的人生。

如今他们也有了这样的人物。

这位王子，将在二十五年后成为他们的国王，这意味着Arendelle美好而充满希望的未来，意味着永远幸福美满的生活。

而他，就是他们的希望。

 

1

“Tony honey, come here~”Maria站在大厅中，温柔地微笑着，用一只手向不远处正坐在大理石地板上鼓捣着一个类似手臂形状的金属杆子的Arendelle准王子殿下招招手，示意他过来，另一只手则小心翼翼地抱着什么。

地板上那个小小的身体放肆地伸着一条小短腿，蜷缩着另一条，胸前隐约透出圆形的冰蓝色光芒。微微翘起的嘴巴原本嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么，在听到身后的声音后，他转过肥嘟嘟的脸蛋，那双漂亮的大眼睛看着几步开外的母亲，浓密的睫毛扑扇了几下，露出一个甜甜的笑容，然后缓缓站起来，喜滋滋地向自己的母亲走去，手中却还揣着一个扳手。

在看到Maria抱着什么的时候，他歪了歪头，用稚嫩的声音问道，“母后，你抱着什么？”

Maria神秘地眨了眨眼，“你猜呢宝贝儿？”

Tony小小地挑了下眉，边走边说， “我已经6岁啦母后，早就过了玩猜谜的年纪啦——”然而，那双水润的大眼睛在看到Maria温柔的眼神后迅速改口，“好吧好吧，我猜……恩，是fondue？你知道，Howard一直想吃呢！”

Maria无可奈何地笑笑，在自己的王子走近后用自由的手宠溺地揉了揉Tony柔软的深色头发，“Oh～Tony，他是你父王，你可不能一直这样叫他！还有，我亲爱的小天才，这一次你可猜错了~”

Maria慢慢地蹲下来，让只到自己腰部高度的Tony能看见自己抱着的“小东西”。

她清楚地看着Tony在瞧见那“小东西”时，原本焦糖色的大眼睛在惊讶之中又大了一圈，漂亮的双眼毫无掩饰地流露出惊喜与喜悦，小小的嘴巴也呆呆地张着，忘记了合拢。

那是个刚出生不久的婴儿。

Howard和她在出行回来的路上突然听见了婴儿的哭声，骑士队寻着哭声，很快便发现了飘浮在敦霓河中装着婴儿的木盆。木盆中除了一张写着“Steve Rogers”的羊皮纸，什么都没有。

他们没有再发现任何能追寻他父母的线索，便决定将这个孩子带回城堡。于是现在，这个婴儿躺在Maria的臂弯中，接受着一个比他大5岁的孩子惊喜而长久的注视。

婴儿仿佛刚刚睡醒，蓝绿色的眼睛迷蒙地睁着，金色的头发柔软地贴在额头。

好像能感受到别人的目光，在Tony凑过来的时候，他微微转过了头，对上那双灵动的大眼睛。

然后，两个孩子就这么大眼瞪小眼，在彼此惊奇的目光中倔强地对视着，谁也不肯先移开，直到小的那个眨巴了几下眼睛，对着Tony“咯咯”地笑了起来，柔软的小手从包裹着他的毛毯中挣扎着解放出来，朝Tony伸过去。

Arendelle的王子紧张地屏住了呼吸，停滞了几秒，在意识到婴儿的动作后急忙伸出自己的手，让那只肉嘟嘟的小手抓住自己的食指。暖暖的软软的触感终于让略大的孩子开心地笑了起来。

“额…I THINK…I …like him？”断断续续的单词和结尾扬起的疑问语气让Maria笑了起来，“我想他也喜欢你宝贝，他是个漂亮的孩子不是吗？”

“是的，很漂亮……他是谁母后？”

“Steve将会是你的弟弟，Tony。你们将一起玩耍，一起读书，一起长大。他会在这里拥有一个完整的家，有永远不会离开他的父母，和一个永远爱他的哥哥。你会好好照看他爱护他的，对吗Tony？”

Tony抬起头，认真地看着自己的母亲，用力地点着头，“当然！我当然会！”

被暂时“冷落”的婴儿仿佛不那么满意被自己抓着一根手指的人看向别人，尽管他现在就躺在“别人”的怀抱里。

不安份地扭动着身体，Steve发出一声带上哭腔的意义不明的哼哼。

“噢噢～”Maria连忙轻轻拍着婴儿，在他额头上印下一个轻柔的吻，安抚着他不安的情绪。

可是小家伙儿还是继续可怜兮兮地哼哼着。

直到一个对他来说巨大的扳手缓缓出现在了眼前，而举起它的那个大眼睛男孩正一脸严肃地盯着他。

“Tony？” Maria疑惑地看着自己的儿子。

 

Tony没有回答，只是保持着这样一个姿势：他的一根食指依旧被那小家伙儿紧紧拽着，是的，那力度已经不是握或者抓的程度了，而是不顾后果地死拽着；他的另一只手举着那个直对着Steve英挺的小鼻子的大扳手；同时神色“凝重”。

而这就是Howard国王走进大厅后第一眼看到的景象。

 

“Tony！把那扳手拿远点儿，你会伤到Steve的！” 

Maria因为这略带严厉的语气转过来，朝自己的丈夫皱起眉头，向来温柔的眼神中有些许埋怨。

“咳咳……我是说，你也许会不小心伤到婴儿的，Tony宝…贝？”

和儿子一模一样的说话方式让Arendelle的皇后在心里默默地叹了口气。

就在这时，那个扳手仿佛有了生命一般，原本硬邦邦的金属开始变得柔软，一只小小的金属手变幻了出来，扳手根部依旧被Tony握着，却缓缓拉伸了长度，直到那个金属小手轻轻地刮了一下小家伙儿的鼻子。凉丝丝的触感似乎让他非常受用，因为他原本准备大哭一场的小脸现在正露出兴奋和不解的表情，同时空着的另一只手正努力够那个逗弄他的东西。而金属小手灵巧地避开了他，又开始转换着形状。Steve不满地哼唧了一下，随即在看到那个精致的金属风车后又睁大了眼睛，蓝绿色的眼珠疑惑地在Tony和风车之间转来转去。

Tony得意地笑了一下，用力对着风车吹了一口气，那风车就滴溜溜地转了起来。

Steve兴奋地张大了嘴，开心地笑个不停。

Howard和Maria彼此了然地对望着，眼中既有担心也有安心。

是的，他们的儿子，Arendelle的王子，Tony Stark生来就拥有魔法。

Tony胸口镶嵌着一块冰蓝色的宝石而出生，在那一刻，他们就明白这个孩子注定是不平凡的。没多久后，人们就知道了宝石的存在，但是他们并不害怕或惊恐，那朵巨大的冰蓝色云彩和那场美轮美奂的大雪，仿佛就是为了他们的王子而存在的神迹。

然而在发现Tony拥有变幻金属的魔法之后，他们向人们宣布Arendelle的王子身体孱弱，需要在城堡好好调养身体，并且将不再出现在任何公众场合直到痊愈为止。

他们不得不守住这个秘密。

单纯的宝石是美丽的存在，可是魔法，它太过神秘太过不可控制。

而人们总是惧怕未知。

他们开始减少带Tony外出的次数，照顾他的仆人和骑士也都由自己的亲信出任。Tony太过聪明，和同龄的孩子往往玩不到一起，在其他孩子仍在玩泥巴的时候，他却在和他们说这个锤子应该用Asgard的金属更轻便些。渐渐地那些孩子也不再来城堡。在他们发觉之前，他就已经宁可自己一个人呆着敲打各种金属的东西了。

他们决定由Maria和 Tony进行一次谈话，不管他现在是否能理解这种做法，一次语重心长的交流是绝对必要的。他们甚至做了最坏的打算，如果Tony不愿意，Maria将带着他离开这里，直到他学会控制为止。

然而Tony只是安静地听完了她的话，拧着眉头“沉思”了一会儿，最后吸了下鼻子，说道，“没问题母后，这没什么，我不出去就是了——只要Howard愿意给我当马骑。”

城堡中只有他一个孩子，不管Howard和Maria如何陪伴他，给他想要的一切，他们仍觉得这远远不够。Tony偶尔会闹下脾气，对着他们大声嚷嚷，但很快便会顶着水灵灵的狗狗眼，蹭到Maria身边，厚着脸皮往她怀里钻。

尽管Howard有时会严厉地斥责他，在他闹脾气或自己从变软了的王座上在大臣面前见鬼般地跳起来还要保持镇定继续开会的时候，但是他和Maria从来没有真正责怪过Tony。他是个孩子，他只是个孩子而已，不该承受那么大的压力与约束。

Tony需要陪伴，不是来自大人的那种陪伴。

而如今，他们有了Steve。

在压抑的城堡生活中，一个对Tony来说将会是美好而快乐的存在。

而此刻，这个玩得正开心的婴儿很快便被另一个东西吸引了全部的注意力——Tony胸口闪烁着的那团蓝光。

当Tony使用魔法的时候，这块冰蓝色的宝石就会闪得比平时更亮，透过衣物能清楚地看见它摄人的光芒。

Steve又开始扭动身体，想凑上去抓那个闪闪发光的漂亮玩意儿。

“Hey ，你想碰这个吗？”Tony用风车点点自己的胸口。

婴儿眨了眨眼，哼唧了一声，算是个回答。

Tony对着他笑了笑，转身一把把风车塞进了Howard的手里，然后从Steve手中抽出了食指，两手伸向Maria。

“我能抱着他吗，母后？他看上去很想碰我的宝石！”

“当然！”Maria慢慢把Steve递给Tony，“来，抱着这里，be careful。”

“……OK，I got you!”

当那个软软小小的身体刚躺进Tony手臂中，两只小手已经迅速地扒上了那团蓝光。他好奇地触碰着这里，蓝绿色的眼睛迷恋地盯着它，好像怎么都看不够，直到最后他玩累了，在Arendelle王子殿下的怀里睡着了，他的脸依旧紧紧地贴着那个地方。

 

2

“Steve！嘿，醒醒！”

恍惚中一个人爬上他的被子，温热的熟悉的呼吸喷在他的脸上，Steve不用想也知道那是谁。迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼，感觉那一抹蓝色在黑漆漆的房间里亮着微光，嘴角不自觉地弯了起来，然后他听见了自己睡意朦胧的声音，“Tony…现在是半夜，快回去睡觉…”

“Oh Steve，拜托别用这么老成的语气跟我说话，这太不可爱了甜心！”

“我不是……” Steve试图反驳，但是对方仿佛没有听见，直接忽略了他，自顾自地继续说着。

“我睡不着~ Dummy快完成了，只需要一个星期，不，3天，没错就是3天，再给我3天的测试时间，我就能让他完全自动化！我敢保证，目前九大国没有一个人能完成这项技术！这简直太让人兴奋了！虽然他叫Dummy，可是你知道的，我做的东西怎么可能dummy？用不了多久他就可以帮我们做Fury布置的那该死的功课……”

一，

Steve在心里默默地数了起来。

“……烤香喷喷的软面包，想吃什么的时候就让他拿过来，我的实验室也能让他进行清理，对了最重要的是他在任何时候——比如说现在——都能神不知鬼不觉地把Howard吃fondue的御用火锅偷出来……”

二，

Steve完全睁开了双眼，黑暗中深绿色的瞳孔已经没有了一点睡意。他微微眯着眼睛，看着那团蓝光在他身上细微地移动着。

“……他肯定能帮你取你够不到的东西甜心，这样你就不用担心再次摔得鼻青脸肿了，他还可以在我变身的时候洗我的盔甲，当然洗澡的时候还能给我们搓背——”

三！

“——唔——”

Steve猛地翻过身，欺身而上把Tony压在下面，一只手扯过被子的一角捂住那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，另一只手悬空地遮住对方的眼睛。

“我知道Tony，但是现在闭上嘴巴睡觉！不然你哪有精力完成它？还有，不许叫我甜心！”

浓密卷翘的睫毛上下来回擦过他的手心，有点痒。

他知道Tony正在眨巴他那双迷死人的大眼睛，然后他听见了一声小小的哂笑从被子中传来，似乎有那么一丝挑衅的意味，Steve刚觉察到危险，身下的人一把抱住他，双腿一蹬床板，顺势一滚，自己已经又被制在对方下面了。他试图挣扎了几下，在发现毫无帮助之后便采取了不作为的策略。

Tony咧着嘴，再次坐在了他身上，露出胜利的笑容。

“甜心~不要挣扎！看看你这小身板，平时喂给你那么多甜甜圈，怎么就不见你长肉呢？想赢我？还是乖乖地等你的身体长开再说吧！哈哈~”

Steve无可奈何地看着身上的人，他无耻的哥哥把全部的体重毫无保留地压在了他的身上，而他也不得不承认这个混蛋是对的。

Steve已经10岁了，可是瘦弱的身体和过矮的个子让他看起来依旧像个刚满7岁的孩子。刚才要不是Tony心不在焉，他也不可能“偷袭”成功。

“Steve你看，”Arendelle的大王子把他的脸转向窗外，“你不想知道月光下的Arendelle是什么样子吗？你不想在夜空中看看那条带你来到这里的敦霓河吗？”

柔和的月光透过落地的琉璃窗，在卧室里撒下一片如霜的光晕，透过窗户，明晃晃的月亮挂在深蓝色的天空，缓缓移动的云彩清晰可见。

“可是父王和母后说过你不能……”

Tony又用他的爪子把Steve的脸转过来，正对着自己，棕褐色的眼睛中突然有了可疑的水光，“Steveeee,我已经快一个月没出去过了……你知道，我不可能在白天溜出去的，Howard会扒了我的皮！以前，我只能一个人孤零零地呆在城堡里，但是自从你来了以后，我单调无味的人生仿佛第一次有了意义，无论我做什么你都会在我身边，无论他们怎么说我你都会和我一起面对，你不知道我有多高兴……”Tony越说声音越小，“其实，我也没有很想出去……既然你不愿意……”

“我没说不愿意啊！”Steve脱口而出。

然而在看到那双瞬间变亮的大眼睛后他立刻就后悔了！

哦不！

Steve用一只手遮住自己的眼睛。

这招数他用了多少遍？100次？不不，肯定有200次！可是为什么到最后自己总是会妥协？这简直太不科学了！

显然，Arendelle的大王子可不管这么多，他一把拉起Steve，把衣服扔给他，愉快朝自己的弟弟眨眨眼，“既然如此，我们还等什么？”

 

 

朗空明星，白天的燥热在深夜的温度下褪去。夏夜的凉风阵阵飘过来，带来属于这个季节特有的味道。

他们已经站在了城堡最高的天台上，这里离地面有近两百米，是城池中最高的地方，象征着Arendelle的红蓝金三色旗帜在风中款款飘扬，那大大圆圆的月亮近得仿佛伸手就能触到，低头望去，Arendelle的城中亮着不多的几处灯光，暖黄色的光芒让人觉得特别心安。

Tony快步走上天台的边缘，回过头朝Steve挑了挑眉，“甜心，快来迎接你的守护天使！”

“不是甜心——”

Steve瞪着他，大声喊道，脸一下子涨得通红，好在此刻除了Tony胸前的宝石光，周围都昏暗一片，他一定没有看见自己脸红了。

该死！Tony原本不该知道的！

他依旧记得自己第一次看见Tony施展魔法时他的心情有多复杂：诧异，激动，惊愕，无措，崇拜，羡慕以及所有奇奇怪怪的他无法说明的感情通通在他的血管里疯狂地奔跑。他甚至忘记了闭上自己因为错愕而张开的嘴巴，全程目不转睛地盯着他的哥哥随着双手的挥舞在空中徒手变幻出形形色色的金属物品，精致的吊灯，锋利的佩剑，银色的雨伞，盛开的玫瑰……

噢老天啊Tony会魔法Tony会魔法Tony会魔法他为什么会魔法为什么会魔法他是Maria说的天使吗天使天使噢老天他是天使守护天使守护天使守护天使……

他的脑中疯狂地自动重复着这些语无伦次的话，直到Howard一脸忧心地问道，“Steve，你还好吗？”

他木讷地转过头，干巴巴地听见自己说，“我很好我没事！”

然后他一脚踏出，就听见Maria一声惊呼。

他忘记了之前Tony为了让他更好地欣赏这一切，慎重地把他抱在了大半个成人高度的桌子上。

之后他在床上躺了一个星期，Maria则一直在他床前照顾他。当她问起当时Steve什么感觉的时候，他一字不露地向她全盘托出。当然，他温柔可人的母亲毫不吝啬地分享了弟弟对哥哥无比崇拜的赞美。

无论亲眼看过多少次，Steve仍然不得不承认，这是他这辈子见过的最神奇最吸引人的场景，没有之一。每一次他都好像回到了那个目瞪口呆的自己，每一次他都会在屏住呼吸后清楚地听见自己像雷声一样的心跳声。

他没法不被这个震撼到。

 

而这时Tony已经纵身一跃，从他站的地方跳了下去。

Steve呼吸一滞，连忙跑过去。

该死，这一点他永远习惯不了！

即便他知道Tony不会有事，即便他知道那家伙不一会儿就又会嬉皮笑脸地蹭过来，可他就是习惯不了这个。

Steve往下望去，只有黑黢黢的一片充斥着百米的空间。

Tony。他在心里默念着。Tony。

直到那夜色中冰蓝色的光芒突然显现，点亮了一小片黑暗，Steve才重新找回自己的呼吸。

Tony缓缓在Steve眼前升起来，他的双脚已经被金红色的金属包裹住，并且正在不断地向上半身生长。他胸前那颗漂亮的蓝色宝石毫无保留地释放着它的光芒，好像要将平时的压抑都加倍释放出来。金红色覆盖过Tony的腹部，Arendelle的大王子裂开嘴，伸出手在空中一挥，一面红蓝白相间的盾牌以Steve能接受的速度朝他飞去。

“不用谢！”Steve听见Tony这样说道，然后他伸手接住了盾牌。

等他再去看Tony的时候，他看见了一个全身每一处地方都被金红色金属包裹着的“人”，那颗冰蓝色宝石亮得异常惊人而美丽，然后他再一次忘记了呼吸。

半晌，他才回过神来，“To…Tony！” 

金属人发出一阵经过盔甲过滤质感的笑声，声音中毫不掩饰得意之色，“Yeah，这是全新的。” 

只见他两手在胸前合十，微微一鞠躬，“Mark 7，来见见我弟弟Steve。Steve，这是Mark 7。”

“这简直太太太棒了！”

“我知道！”

Steve仿佛能看见Tony得意地在吸鼻子，他伸出手，“Tony…”

“哦老天，又来了！”Tony夸张地吐出一口气，歪了下头，嘟囔着，却还是飞近Steve。

Steve兴奋地缓缓将手靠近Tony，在他胸口轻轻敲了下，盔甲发出清脆的声音，认真地听过后又重新将手贴上凉飕飕的金属，轻轻抚摸着。

Tony并不能一开始就变出这么棒的盔甲。Mark 1是个笨重的大家伙，色调也只是单一的银色，体型更是现在的三倍，整个儿臃肿而迟钝。然而他的每一套盔甲都比前一套更好，更贴合身体更轻便更灵活当然也更美观，变幻他们变得越来越容易，这是理所当然的，他是Tony Stark，他是天才，没什么能难倒他！而天才总是用Mark 1，Mark 2，Mark 3来命名的，并且他一点儿也不在乎听到这些名称后Maria的忍俊不禁和Howard想努力隐藏却明显失败的嫌弃。

他决定还是比较喜欢Steve，因为他直接忽略了这些名字简单粗暴地扑上了盔甲，也就是他。当然那时Steve还很小。等他大一点，就像现在，简单粗暴的扑过来变成了貌似永不厌倦的触摸，他总是喜欢轻轻敲几下，然后一脸严肃地听着盔甲发出的声音，Tony从来不知道他到底在听什么，他只知道Steve喜欢他每一套盔甲，很喜欢那种。

“好啦好啦甜心，我们再不出发天就要亮啦！”Tony往后退了一点，脱离Steve的触碰，指指东方，催促道。

Steve略不满地收回手，嘟囔着“才刚过了午夜呢！”和“别叫我甜心！”，小心地把盾牌放到地上，脱下自己的鞋子，他可不想弄脏盾牌。他发誓他绝对听到了某人偷偷的笑声。将鞋子整齐地放在一旁，他站上盾牌，双脚前后交错，蹲下来，然后看向刚在空中翻了几圈的Tony。

“Ready？”

Steve抬起头，满脸激动地朝Tony点点头，“Yeah！”

“哈哈，Let’s go!”

 

盾牌缓缓上升，Steve紧紧抓着盾牌的边沿，看着自己离地面越来越高，离城堡越来越远。

鳞次栉比的房屋从这个高度看下去好像玩具一般，Arendelle的街区齐整而干净，整座城池仿佛在平静地酣睡着，偶尔传来从酒馆偷跑出来的喧闹声，或是小巷中几声犬吠。

这就是他生活了十年的地方，如此祥和如此美丽。

他们向城郊的方向飞去，Tony把速度控制得很平稳。Steve听见他兴奋地低喊了两声，那抹蓝色的光始终紧紧跟在他身后。

这些年来，Tony几乎一直呆在城堡中，他很少真正袒露自己有多渴望外面的世界，每次Steve出门的时候，Tony只会拍拍他的肩膀，一边钻进实验室，一边头也不回地喊着，“噢别担心，我原谅你不带上我一起出去甜心，如果你给我带Coulson家的美国队长牌甜甜圈！”

Tony不是个会遵守规矩的人，一钻进那乱七八糟的实验室他就会忘记吃饭忘记洗澡，他抓住一切机会跟Howard作对，他骄傲，他自负，但就是这样的Tony，这么多年来一直守着那条底线。

Steve或许还不能完全理解这一切，但他知道这很重要，对Howard，对Maria，对Arendelle。

你不能怪他在深夜偷跑出来，他是Tony Stark，他总得找个方法让自己不会彻底隔绝。虽然这些为数不多的“深夜活动”不能根本解决问题，但是至少他不会疯掉。而Howard似乎也选择了睁一只眼闭一只眼。

盾牌缓缓降低了飞行高度，贴着敦霓河水面向前飞行着，Steve探出头，在倒影中看见自己兴奋不已的笑脸，那看起来有点傻。旁边是Tony的倒影，冰蓝色的宝石在水面反射着动人的光芒，衬得周围的一切都黯淡无光。Steve放开一只手，向下伸去，着迷似的地去触碰那摄人的倒影，然而盾牌缓缓升起，指尖贴着水面擦过，那蓝色的倒影越来越远。

就差一点点……

Steve失望地想到。

而正在找地方降落的Tony并没有注意到Steve这一举动。

 

他们在河边一片靠着森林的草地上降落。在Steve走下盾牌后，Tony褪去盔甲，两手一张，喊着“美好的夜晚～”，向后倒在了柔软的草地上。Steve笑着坐下来，屁股刚着地，就被猛地一拉。

“Tony！”他大声抗议到。

“噢Steve看看这天空，这真是他妈的美极了！”

Steve只好调整姿势，躺躺好，接受了对方这个邀请。

草地柔软而舒适，青草的味道漫溢鼻腔，那轮圆月的光芒柔和了许多，于是她周围的星星开始喧闹地嬉戏起来，潺潺的水流声仿若一曲流动的小夜曲，时而配上点蛐蛐儿的伴奏。

没错，这简直棒极了！

 

“Tony，我就是从那儿来的，是吗？”

Tony转过头，发现Steve正望着敦霓河的方向发呆。

“当然不是。”

Steve把头转过来，“不是？母后明明说…”

“Steve，虽然你还是个孩子，但是我觉得有些事你还是早点知道比较好。”

“……什么？”他感到了一丝紧张。

“河流本身是非生物它不会繁殖更不会生小孩。作为人类来说只有男女两人发生性行为，女方才能怀孕；当然同性之间也可以有性行为但是不会导致怀孕。所以你肯定是从某个女人的肚子里来的而不是从河里来的。下次再问这种蠢问题的话我就取消你进入实验室的权限！”

在Steve接受这段话的意思之前，Tony已经飞快地说完了，所以他连Steve进行打断的权利也一并剥夺了。

Tony单手撑起头，侧过身饶有兴趣地看着Steve消化那段话的意思，然后毫不意外地清楚地看着从他脖子根处升起来的粉红色蔓延到整张脸。

他拼命憋着快要崩溃的笑意，片刻过后，才听见Steve的声音。

“…你明知道我不是这个意思……而且…由你对我说那什…什么行为太不合适了…”

“哦Steve，这是科学，你迟早是要知道的，就当做是提前性教育吧！过不了几年你就会遇上一个你心仪的女孩子，或者男孩子，这没关系，然后你们会牵手，亲吻，爱抚…”

一二三！

“——唔！”

“别说了我不要听！”

Steve火速用手捂住对方的嘴巴。

那双带着笑意的大眼睛眨了几下，两人对峙了一会儿，然后同时大声笑了起来。

Tony拍掉Steve扔扒在自己脸上的手，伸出右臂在空中挥舞着，冰蓝色光芒从他胸口绽放。

“瞧，你是这样来的。”一个手掌大小的金属Steve凭空变幻出来。

“而我是这样来的。”小版的Mark7出现在小Steve旁边。

“我们是兄弟，是家人Steve，我们会永远在一起的！”

Mark 7伸出双臂，紧紧地抱住了Steve。

 

 

风呼啸着从耳边擦过，Maria挥了一下马鞭，跟上前一匹马的速度，Tony抓紧了她的衣服，凌乱急促的马蹄声此刻像是催命的鼓点。他紧紧盯着Howard怀里那个小小的身影，仿佛他一移开视线，Steve就会彻底消失。

Tony脑中一片混乱，他努力不去回想，然而刚才发生的一切却像钻头一般硬生生地往他脑袋里钻，一遍一遍不肯停止。

这原本是个非常美好的夜晚，他在深夜叫醒了Steve，和他一起偷偷溜出来，向他展示自己最新的Mark 7，带他飞越Arendelle的上空，躺在柔软的草地上听夏夜的奏鸣，看漫天的繁星朗空，呼吸那片刻自由而快乐的空气。一切都是那么顺利那么理所当然，直到他们的回程。

Steve今晚特别兴奋，整晚他的脸上都带着傻兮兮的不自觉的笑容，包括现在，他正盘腿坐在飞回城堡的盾牌上，把玩着那两个小人。Tony喜欢看他的弟弟这样笑，Steve的笑容温暖而干净，没有谁能抵挡这样的笑容。

夜色中已经掺杂了一丝属于清晨的味道，城堡的轮廓越来越近，回到城堡后他们一定会倒头就睡，任谁都叫不醒。

明天还能逃过Fury的国防课呢！Tony窃喜着，然后发现Steve正在试图把小Mark 7胸口上的蓝色金属片抠掉。他不能在小Mark 7身上变出和自己胸口上一样的宝石，所以只能将那一块地方变成了蓝色。

“拜托Steve，你在做什么？你要是把它弄出来Mark 7就死了！”

“我不会让他死的！”Steve喊回来。

他们离城堡很近了，每扇窗户已经清晰可见。Tony往Maria和Howard的卧室看了看，黑漆漆一片。

然后他听见啪嗒一声。

老天啊还真给他弄出来了。

“好了，现在他死了！”

“不！他才不会！我会给他一个新的心！”

Steve笑眯眯地转过来，手里捏了一颗小小的银色圆形宝石。

Tony已经看见了天台，他一边控制着方向，让盾牌飞到天台上空再准备降落，一边抽空瞥了眼Steve手里的东西，挑了挑眉，“Hey，你从哪儿弄来那玩意儿？”

Steve没有回答，专心地把银色宝石嵌入Mark 7空荡荡的胸口。

就在这时，Tony感到了不对劲。

一股无形的力量猛然拽住了他，胸前的光芒迅速淡下去，他清楚地感受到自己的魔法被那股力量源源不断地吸走。

然后他发现——

一切都在迅速坠落！

他自己！

正准备降落的盾牌！

那对抱在一起的小人！

还有…

“Steve！！”

 

他惊恐张大了双眼，看见Steve正迷茫地看着自己，好像还没意识到发生了什么。

恐惧瞬间淹没了Tony：上帝啊，这么高的高度，他没有盔甲保护，他身体那么单薄，他会受伤，受很重的伤，他也许会死的！

Tony努力伸出手想去抓他，却绝望地发现即便只有不到一米的距离，他够不到就是够不到！

他应该离他更近一点！不，他应该紧紧抓住他！他为什么没有那么做？有哪个哥哥会带着弟弟在几百米的高空飞行却不紧紧抓住他的手？

他不明白魔法怎么会突然消失了！这从未发生过！Howard是对的，魔法是危险的，他不该如此疏忽大意！如果他知道这种不确定与危险，他绝不会带着Steve出来！

God，我要失去Steve了!我要失去他了！上帝啊，看看你做了什么蠢事Tony？为什么要偷偷溜出来？为什么要缠着他陪你一起出来？就那么不能忍受一个人吗？在Steve来之前你不是都自己一个人的吗？为什么现在就承受不了了？

什么美好的夜晚，什么全新的盔甲，什么自由的空气，他全都可以不要，他只要Steve平安无事！

有些东西你得到过便不想再放手。因为得到过，才知道拥有是多么美好，才知道失去是有多痛，才知道自己是有多贪婪。哪怕是一缕阳光，一丝温暖，都不想失去。

他不想失去，他不要失去，他不能，失去。

 

“啊———！”

他大吼一声，胸口的宝石失控地散发出前所未有的光芒！一道银色的光从他伸向Steve的手中射出。

“不——！”

银色的光在离地面半米多的地方击中了Steve 的头部，唯一值得庆幸的是它同时缓冲了他坠落的冲力。

Tony看着Steve滚落在地面上，跌跌撞撞地来到Steve的身边。

那对金属小人跌落在不远的地方，Mark 7胸口依旧空空的。

 

 

“Steve! Oh God……”

Tony身上的盔甲无意识地褪去，他小心地抱起Steve的头，身体止不住地颤抖，“Steve！ Steve！ 拜托，醒过来醒过来！”

Steve双眼紧闭，呼吸微弱，Tony紧紧抱着他，感受体温渐渐地从他身体流走，他强迫自己镇定下来，一把抱起Steve，向城堡大厅冲去。

“来人！快来人！父王！母后！！”

烛台被点亮，深夜的走廊传来凌乱的脚步，Howard和Maria闻声而来，走近大厅，只看见Steve一动不动地躺在Tony的怀里。

“上帝啊Tony，你做了什么？这实在是太过了！”Howard快步走过来，从Tony怀中抱过Steve。

“这是个意外……是…是我的魔法…”Tony一边地递过Steve，一边哽咽地说道，棕色的大眼睛中是满到溢出来的愧疚与自责，“他不会有事的对不对…”

Maria掰过Tony的肩膀，看着他，“Steve会没事的……我们会治好他的Tony…”

这场混乱已经彻底唤醒了城堡里的人，大厅门口此刻挤满了骑士与仆人，却只有一个与Tony差不多年纪的女孩、一个略微年长的金发年轻人和另一个略胖的男孩子走进来。

Howard查看了下Steve，除了左边太阳穴处被魔法击中的痕迹，他几乎没有什么外伤。但他没有任何醒来的征兆，只是安静而苍白地昏迷着。

Howard试着唤醒他，却无济于事，“我们没有办法治好魔法的伤，Maria……”

“是的，我们不能，”Maria蹲下来，轻轻抚过Steve的脸颊，然后抬起布满悲伤的脸，对自己的丈夫说道，“但是有人能。”

Howard看着她，两人凝视了片刻，他了然地点了点头，“事不宜迟，我们立刻出发。Happy，立刻备马！”

“好，我马上去，国王陛下！”那个胖点的男孩子立马跑了出去。

这时那女孩走近Tony，轻声问道，“Tony，你没受伤吗？”

Arendelle的大王子咬着嘴唇摇摇头，“我没事Pepper…”

“Jarvis，我们离开后，你管理一切城堡内务，Pepper，Arendelle有关的政务由你去找Obadiah大人决定。”

“是，国王陛下。”金发年轻人认真回答道。

“明白，国王陛下。”女孩点点头，年轻的脸上透着一股果敢与干练，“请务必将Steve殿下健康地带回来，”她看向紧紧抓着Steve手臂的大王子，“Arendelle不能没有他。”

 

 

Howard收紧怀中的Steve，尽量忽视道路两旁随着他们的疾驰而迅速铁化的事物，他担心的事情到底还是发生了：Tony的魔法已经失控了。

他要拿他怎么办？他的儿子，Arendelle的合法继承人，伴随着一场奇异的雪而诞生，带着一颗神奇的宝石而降临，拥有不可思议的魔法。Tony好像拥有整个世界，同时又仿佛从不曾得到过一切。他爱Tony，他愿意为他放弃所有，可是面对这未知而神秘的魔法，他无措，他迷茫，要怎么做才能保护好Tony，保护好Steve？

这一次他是真的束手无策。

 

 

“有人吗？我们是来寻求帮助的！请你们帮帮我们，救救我的孩子！”

Howard的声音回响在空旷的山谷，他抱着仍然昏迷的Steve，Maria和Tony站在他身边。

这是一个十分隐秘的环形山谷，只有西面有一条小道进出。沿着山谷排列着无数巨大的灰色石像，他们形态各异，给人沉重的压迫感，昏暗的火把噗噗地燃烧，火焰在石像的脸上投下跳动的阴影。

没有动静。

“求求你们现身救救他，他是个善良的好孩子，值得一个美好的人生！他不能就这样…”Maria哽咽着再也说不出话来。

还是没有动静。

身后的地面隐约传来奇怪的声音，冰蓝色的光芒渐亮，Howard转过身，发现Tony棕色的双眼中满是痛苦与绝望，而他脚下的地面正迅速变成金属，并飞快地向四周蔓延。

“不，Tony！”

然而已经来不及了，眼看他们就要被那光芒吞噬，一束七彩的光从天而降，化解了冲像他们的魔法。然而他们身后的入口处石像已经全部变成了冷冰冰的金属人像。

Howard还没来得及反应，那些石像却逐渐缩小成正常人的大小，咔啦咔啦地挣脱了覆盖在身上的金属，并且缓缓动了起来，一个个朝他们聚集过来。

“噢天，这是什么东西？”路口的那个胖子石像挣脱身上的金属，捋了把自己的胡子摇摇晃晃地走过来。

“好像是金属？”另一个高瘦的女孩一把扔掉头上的东西。

“金属？这地方怎么会有这玩意儿！？另一个金发男人用剑挑开一个异国长相同伴肩膀上的碎片。

“看，有人！”那个异国同伴用奇怪的口音说道。

而这时这些人已经将Howard他们团团围住。

“他们是谁？”

“来这里做什么？”

“噢看有个男孩儿昏迷着！”

“他可真瘦小！”

“他看起来快不行了…”

“他死了吗？”

“Steve才没有死！”Tony大声喊道。

一下子他们安静了下来，几百双眼睛齐刷刷地盯着Tony。

“安静！”

一个浑厚的声音这时响起，那些人纷纷让开了一条路，一个独眼老人从那里走过来，他举着金色权杖，一脸威严，看上去是这群人的领导者。

他用完好的那只眼将四个人都细细打量了一遍，最后眼神落在了那个胸口有宝石的男孩身上。

Howard上前一步，“山神Odin，请你救救我的孩子吧！魔法不小心击中了他，只有你能救他了！只要你能救醒他，你要什么我都可以给你！”

“魔法？”Odin的视线被这个词牵到Steve身上，片刻后又转向Tony，“你的魔法。”

Tony点点头，“是的…我发誓我不是故意的—”

“与生俱来还是遭人诅咒？”Odin打断他。

“是与生俱来的魔法，山神Odin。”Maria回答到。

“噢…天赋异禀…”Odin将一只手覆上Tony胸口的宝石。

“救救Steve…求你…”Tony的双眼泛着水汽，声音颤抖。

Odin看着他，然后收回手，放到Steve头上，“

万幸，他伤到的只是头部，而不是心。如果伤到的是心，恐怕我也无能无力。我可以治愈他头部的伤，但是他的记忆也会同时改变。”

他将手放在Steve的太阳穴上，七彩的光芒从手与肌肤相贴的缝隙中露出来，在空中形成一段一段的记忆。

 

Tony把Steve抱到桌子上，然后变幻出吊灯、雨伞、佩剑和玫瑰。

Tony把Steve抱到桌子上，从买来的盒子中拿出吊灯、雨伞、佩剑和玫瑰。

Tony变幻出星星盾牌，向Steve缓缓飞去。

Tony造出了星星盾牌，走过去递给Steve。

Tony的全身覆上了金红色的盔甲。

Tony一件一件套上造出的金红色盔甲。

Tony带着半跪在盾牌上的Steve飞行在Arendelle的夜空。

Tony带着Steve坐在他发明的飞行器里飞过Arendelle的夜空。

Tony躺在草地上变幻出拥抱着小Steve的Mark 7。

Tony躺在草地上从口袋拿出早就做好的Mark 7和小Steve。

……

拜托Steve，你把它弄出来后Mark 7就死了！

我不会让他死的！

好了，现在他死了…

 

Tony睁着湿润的双眼，看着那一段段被修改过的记忆消失在Steve的头部。

不一会儿，Steve苍白的脸颊恢复了平日的红润，他貌似不满地哼哼了一声，在Howard怀中动了动，又沉沉睡去。Maria含着眼泪却笑着从Howard怀里抱过Steve，在他额头印下一个湿润的吻。

“他没事了吗？”Tony看向Odin。

“放心吧，他已经没事了。”

“…他不会记得我会魔法，是不是？”他转过头去看Steve。

“Tony，这对你们都好。”Howard说。

Arendelle的大王子紧紧抿着嘴，最终没有说什么。

Odin走到Tony面前，“魔法，是啊魔法…神秘，强大，为人所不能，看似那样美好…”冰蓝色的光芒从他的权杖中射向天空，幻化出的人物剪影在空中随心所欲地变换着身上的盔甲，凭空出现的金属物品围绕在他周围，然而突然黑色的雾气包围了那个人，浓厚的色彩一点点吞噬掉那美丽的蓝光，“但同时也十分危险！”他用那只眼睛盯着Tony，“你的恐惧会是你最大的敌人，如果你不能好好控制它，终有一天你会伤到你爱的人，你会失去所有你在乎的一切，而那，将会是不可挽回的灾难！”

浓密的睫毛在那双棕色的大眼睛周围颤动，Howard看着Tony的眼神缓缓滑过Steve，Maria，最后看向自己，他实在不想去细想那双漂亮的眼睛中包含了多少害怕与自责。

他将双手放在Tony两肩上，把他拉近自己。“我们会帮助他好好控制魔法的，绝不会让他再次失去控制。”他半蹲下来，与Tony平视，毫不犹豫地看进那双迷离的大眼睛，“Tony，听我说，你必须控制它，我们必须控制它。我知道你最不想的就是伤害到Steve，但是这不仅仅关系到他一个人。你要记住，Tony Stark不仅仅是Steve Rogers的哥哥，他也是Arendelle的合法继承人。总有一天他会成为Arendelle的国王，保护他的国家，守护他的人民。而这，是你的责任，Arendelle未来的国王, 你明白吗?”

没有回避父亲的注视，聪明如他，一点就通，短暂的沉默后，他最终点点头，“我明白。”

“在你能控制你的魔法之前，我们会关闭城堡，减少你和外界的接触。”

Tony点点头。

Howard犹豫了一下，“…包括Steve…”

Tony的身体猛地一震，睁大了双眼，不可置信地看着Howard，仿佛不相信他会这样说。

“Tony…”Howard低低地叫着他的名字，却不知道要怎么说下去。他能感受到自从Steve来了之后Tony变得多高兴，在Steve真诚地感叹那些他变出来的玩意儿时他那得意的笑容，在Steve跟在他屁股后面一遍一遍地叫着他的名字时他开怀的笑容……天知道他有多不想让Tony失去那种笑容…

可是他不能。

然而，他想得太复杂了。

他一直都该知道的。

因为Tony扯出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，说，“哇哦，我巴不得呢，那小混蛋可缠人了…”

但是眼泪却在那一瞬间落了下来。

 

3

Steve走在空荡荡的走廊，手里紧紧拽着一对抱在一起的金属小人玩具，两人的脚步声回响在周围，清晰而孤单。

他突然停了下来。

“Steve殿下？”Jarvis跟着停下来，在他身后问道。

Steve转过头，蓝绿色的双眼看着不远处的一间房间。

那是城堡的疗养室。Tony就在里面。

Tony。他默默地在心里念到。

他记得那晚和Tony偷跑出来，坐着他刚刚发明的飞行器，两人一起来到了城郊。

他记得Tony很高兴，他还给特意给他准备了这对玩具，还说了些乱七八糟的…不好的话。

但是在回去的途中，飞行器出了问题，他们从空中落了下来，然后他晕了过去。

重新睁开双眼的一瞬间，他被拥入一个温暖的怀抱。

是Maria。

她和Howard无比激动地拥抱他亲吻他，感谢着上帝让他平安无事。

“Tony在哪里？”他问。

他没有看见那双漂亮的大眼睛。

Maria抚摸着他的头，告诉他，Tony在坠落的时候伤到了脊背，要静养半个月。

在他挣扎着要去找Tony的时候，Howard变了脸色，就那晚的事情大声斥责了他。Howard会和Tony“争吵”，但是从不会大声对Steve说话，更不要说斥责。他自知理亏，嘴巴抿成一条线，没有反驳，心里却更想去见Tony。

Maria见他这样子，安慰到，“Steve，Tony没什么大事，很快就会康复。但是这半个月别去打扰他，让他好好休息，好吗？”

他只好点点头。

但是两天后，他发现了不对劲。

一切都很不对劲。

城堡关闭了大门，进出的人员越来越少，仆人和骑士都精简了，他们有时会悄悄看着Steve，神色有异地暗自说些什么，然而很快Steve发现这些人都被Jarvis迅速撤走。

城堡对他而言好像突然之间显得空旷无比，空气中总是弥漫着一丝不安与紧张。

一定是因为Tony没在身边喋喋不休的关系。

Steve迅速得出了原因，不自觉地点点头，嗯肯定是。

于是他决定暂时不去想Maria的叮嘱，马上去找Tony。

他兴冲冲地跑到疗养室，在门口深呼吸几口，平复了下因为快速奔跑而错乱的呼吸，不知道时是不是错觉，他好像跑得比以前快多了。

他站了一会儿，轻轻敲了敲门，“Tony，是我，我可以进来吗？”

没有动静。

“Tony？”

他把耳朵贴到门板上试图听里面的动静，什么都没有。

皱了皱眉，Steve决定开门进去。虽然很不礼貌，可是那家伙不老是在自己换衣服的时候边嚷嚷着“噢Steve看看这装置…”边挥舞着各种器械冲进来吗？如果他敢说我，我就这样反驳他！

他又自顾自地点点头，转动门把手，轻轻推开门。

Tony？

清晨的阳光透过并不厚重的垂地窗帘，给屋子里淡淡地铺了一层薄纱，空气中漂浮着极淡极淡的药物味道，还有股不可言语的熟悉的味道，令他觉得安心而惬意。Steve从来不知道自己的嗅觉可以这么好，然而在看到自己要找的人此刻正趴在床上的时候，他的全部注意力和疑惑都被暂时抛到了脑后。

Tony。

Tony的头没有朝向他，而是面向窗户的方向，他放轻脚步，绕到那人的正面，那双原本闪亮俏皮的大眼睛现在正紧紧闭着，直到Steve站到他面前，床上的人也没有醒过来。

被子盖住了他大半个身体，裸露在被子外的一部分背部缠着白色的绷带，药物的味道变得重了许多。

“Tony…”

Steve靠近他，几不可闻地在喉咙里嚅嗫着。他皱起了眉，紧紧抿着嘴巴看着对面的人。如果不是自己答应他偷偷溜出来，Tony就不会受伤。他好几次努力回想从空中掉落的瞬间，可是那里总是一片空白。他开始生自己的气，也开始生Tony的气，自己毫发无伤地站着，而他却绑着绷带趴在床上，Steve不是傻瓜，这因果关系再清楚不过。Tony逗他欺负他开他玩笑，可是Tony一直在保护他。

低头看着自己瘦弱的手臂，他从来没有这么强烈地希望过，希望自己变得更高大，更强壮，这样他就可以不用Tony的保护。

Steve想凑得更近些，却发现自己踮起脚才能把双手扒上床沿。把下巴放在床上，然后侧过头，正对Tony的脸，他可以感受到那平稳而熟悉的呼吸。

睡乱的头发四处张扬着，浓密卷翘的睫毛轻微地颤动，柔软的双唇微微张着，大概由于睡眠的缘故带着点干涩。

Tony……

就在这时，那双眼睛缓缓睁开了。

 

 

在看到Steve的瞬间，喜悦与兴奋就在那双依旧迷蒙的眼睛中弥漫开来。Steve靠得那么近，那对棕褐色的眼睛中流动着情感，他一览无余。

Steve弯起嘴角，“你醒啦？”

“嗯……Steve…”对方懒懒地发出一个声音。

Tony眨了眨眼，在脑袋清楚地明白现在的情况之后，眼中的迷蒙渐渐褪去，取而代之的是残酷的清醒。

他的魔法击中了Steve。

Steve惨白的毫无血色的脸。

那个如同噩梦般的意外！

而Steve——现在正在他身边，离他那么近那么近！

不对不对！这不对！

Steve不可能再像以前一样呆在我周围了，他不记得魔法的事了。魔法失控了。魔法会失控的！Steve会受伤！我会伤到他的！再一次！不能再出事！得让他远点！远点！

Steve看着那双眼睛中的喜悦与兴奋迅速被惊慌所吞噬，他还未来得及反应，身体就被猛地一推，往后跌去。

Steve不解地看着Tony，意外地他退了几步却没有摔倒，对方却因为扯到了伤处而撑起身体，不断地倒吸气。

“Tony！”

“别过来！离我远点！”Steve迈出的脚悻悻地收回来，“上帝啊，没事也要被你吓得有事了……你在这儿干什么？”

“……我想来看你，你受伤了……”蓝绿色的眼睛毫不掩饰主人的担忧，还有那丝困惑与不安。

Tony从来没有这样和他说过话。

“你现在看见了Steve…”Tony发现了自己弟弟手里拽着的东西，语气软了一些，他慢慢转过身体，坐在床上，“不是很严重的伤，过段时间就好了…”

小Steve依旧抱着Mark 7，可是Mark 7胸口是空荡荡的一片。

“对不起……”

“……为什么甜心…”Tony皱起眉头，为那个脱口而出的称呼。盔甲虽然坚硬，但对于下坠力量的缓冲力度显然不够，他只记得那一下钻心地疼，但是在看到Steve昏迷的刹那他就忘记了痛感。Pepper或许看出了点什么，但还是被他敷衍过去了，不然他肯定会被扣在城堡。绝对不行，他不能那样离开Steve。

“…我应该为这件事负上责任，如果当时我没有答应你，你就不会受伤了…”第一次，Steve没有计较那个称呼，他笔直地站在那里，虽然拽着玩具，却不像个唯唯诺诺的认错的男孩。

“别说傻话Steve，如果你记忆还正确，”Tony顿了一下，“应该记得是我提议要溜出来的。”

“可是我什么事没有，只有一个小疤，你却躺在这里…”

不，Steve，我差点害死了你！那个翅膀一样的疤痕就是我造成的。

Steve太阳穴附近被魔法击中的地方留下了淡淡的几道小疤，山神Odin没有去掉它们。

“难道你还想摔你那纸一样的小身板？身子变成几段可没有医生能治得好！”

“可是Tony—”Steve不自觉地想走近来。

“我说了别过来Steve！别过来！”Tony大声喊道。

Steve站在那里看着他，眼中尽是不解与伤心，不说话不离开但也不靠近。

求你，Steve，别过来别过来别过来……

“有什么需要效劳吗，Tony殿下？”门口传来的男声打破了这僵持的局面。

他们一起转过头，看见那女孩和金发的内务官不知什么时候站在了那边。

“是的！Jarvis，请带二王子出去，我需要休息。一个人休息。”

 

 

Pepper走到窗边，拉开窗帘，打开一扇窗，让外面的清新空气挤进屋子，没有了窗帘的遮挡，灿烂的阳光欢欣鼓舞地奔进来。

床上的人凄惨地叫了起来，“噢Pepper～，别这样对我，我是个病人！我是个虚弱的病人～”

Pepper帮正在大声嚷嚷的人调整成趴卧的姿势，小心地撕开他的绷带，“你是个混蛋Tony。”

“嘿，我是Arendelle的王子，你这样说我会被抓起来的！”

Pepper看见发红的伤口处，不高兴地皱起了眉头，“而且还是个小骗子！”

“现在闭上你的嘴巴，在我换好药之前要是听见一个字从你嘴里冒出来，我就让你下一次叫个够！”

Pepper满意地看着某人抿了下嘴，憋屈向她眨着眼，最终没有发出什么声音。

她笑着拍拍Tony的肩膀，“Good boy～”

 

在给Tony重新绑上绷带的时候，Jarvis回来了。

Tony偷偷看了他几眼，然后一直不停嘟囔着背好痒。

“Steve殿下已经回到房间了。”Jarvis站在他面前说。

“Good！”Tony简短地回答。

“过会儿他会去上艺术课，下午是Fury部长的国防课。国王陛下下令决定让Barnes将军的儿子James Barnes少爷作为Steve殿下的陪读与护卫。”

“那只吧唧熊？拜托，Howard在搞什么，让你来当我的贴身侍从，让Pepper带那些政务小本子给我，现在又让一只吧唧熊去陪着Steve！”

“Barnes少爷与Steve殿下同岁，见过他的人都对他评价很好。鉴于您现在的状况，与其让别人陪伴Steve殿下，倒不如这位Barnes少爷。”Jarvis停了一下，“另外，国王陛下并没有特别要求我当您的贴身侍从，是我自己要求的，Tony殿下。”

Tony张大了双眼看向他，惊讶了好一会儿才说，“你们也该离我远点，我控制不了它…”

“离你远点，让你一个人呆着？我只怕没几天就会在实验室发现你的尸体，头还向美国队长甜甜圈的方向！哦老天，那是什么拗口的牌子…”

Pepper整理好药物和绷带，看着床上的人，“Tony，想想王后和国王，想想Steve，你得想办法控制它。”她挑眉看了看金发青年，“Jarvis自愿当你的贴身侍从，我可不是自愿的，你知道的，我有的是办法对付你。”

Tony不自觉绷紧了身体，看向Jarvis，金发侍从回给他一个凝重的眼神，没有说话。

“你知道你不能一直像今天这样推开Steve对吧？”

Tony没有说话，他移开眼睛看着窗外。

阳光正好。

 

 

Steve坐在阳光照进来的地方，手中的笔在纸上勾勒着线条。他金色的头发在阳光下显得更为耀眼，长而密的睫毛在脸上投下小小的阴影。

有人走到了他面前。

“Steve殿下！”

Steve抬起头，看见一个深色头发的男孩笑眯眯地看着他。

““Bucky！你怎么来了？”

“国王陛下下令让我当您的陪读，Steve殿下。”

“Bucky，你没有必要叫我殿下，也不用对我用敬称，这好奇怪！”

男孩调皮地眨眨眼，“我也不想，可是父亲特意叮嘱了我，说我来城堡和你去我家可不一样，这里是皇室宫廷，要表现得有规矩…”

Steve笑笑，“如果你要有规矩，那你就得听我的。现在我以Arendelle二王子的身份命令你，以后非公共场合不许叫我殿下，不许称呼我为您，James Barnes，这是命令。”

Bucky夸张地行了一个骑士礼，“遵命！我尊贵的Arendelle二王子殿下！”

待Bucky坐下来，他看见了Steve画的画，“Steve，那家伙的病好点了吗？”

Steve想起今天早上发生的事情，笑容消失在脸上，他摇摇头，“没有…”

“是更严重了吗？为什么城堡连门都关了？政务会议都搬到了Stane的府邸？人们都觉得很奇怪。”

“不，Tony没有更严重……父王说是为了政务便利才搬到Obadiah大人家的。”

Bucky瘪瘪嘴，“真是奇怪，明明你才是那个看起来弱不禁风的人！我觉得那家伙一点儿问题没有，好几次我跟你一起回来，他就跟饿狼扑食似的扑向你带回来的甜甜圈。我简直不敢想象Arendelle以后会交到他手上！”

“Tony是个天才，”Steve认真地回答，“他是世界上最聪明的人，他一定会把Arendelle治理得很好的！他只是…稍微有点贪吃……”

Bucky看着Steve一板一眼地说着，无声地吸口气，悄悄地用他听不见的声音嚅嗫，“稍微有点贪吃……”

这时一个穿着黑色长袍的独眼男人走进来，那是Arendelle的国防部长，Fury部长，同时也是他们的国防老师。他用没被眼罩遮住的眼睛看了看两个男孩，然后视线落在了Steve面前摊开的课本上，他拿起课本盯着看了一会儿，然后，把它没收了。

“或许您应该让Tony殿下坐在一个巨大的甜甜圈上，Steve殿下。今天您和James Barnes用一本课本，下次我会带本新的给您。”

 

 

这一天Steve从击剑课回来，发现Jarvis正在卧室里整理Tony的床。

Tony要搬回来了吗？他终于不用住在疗养室了？

可是Maria明明说他要休养半个月，这才过去一个礼拜。

然而他没有细想，由于Tony要回来而产生的喜悦感冲走了他应该有的疑虑。这几天他没有去找Tony，他想等到他完全康复，再来好好解决那天的矛盾。他们的感情一直很好，Steve觉得他和Tony很快会和解。

他兴奋地放下佩剑，满头大汗地快步走向Jarvis。

金发青年这才发现了他，英俊的脸上迅速闪过一丝不安。

“Steve殿下，您回来了。”

Steve抹了把汗，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“是的Jarvis，我刚上完击剑课。你在帮Tony整理东西？他好了吗？”

“有Pepper的帮助，Tony殿下恢复得很快。”Jarvis顿了一下，继续说道，“他吩咐我整理好他的东西，搬到实验室旁边的房间。”

Steve仿佛一下子没理解，“什么实验室旁边的房间？”

“Tony殿下会搬到那间房间，说是为了方便他进行实验研究。”

Steve的笑容凝固在脸上，他明白了Jarvis的意思。

Tony会搬出去住，从这间他们一起住了7年的房间里搬出去。

他想起那日Tony惊恐地推开他，大声喊着离他远点儿，别靠近他，胸口就充溢着满胀感，压得他无比难受。

Jarvis还想说什么，对面的人就已经冲出了房门。

 

“砰砰砰！Tony！砰砰！Tony开门！

Steve气喘吁吁地跑到疗养室，用力敲着门，没等回应就去转动门把手。

反正他欠着好多次呢！

——床上空无一人。

这时Jarvis也跟了上来，奇怪地看了看Steve。

“他在哪里Jarvis？”

“很抱歉，我不知道，Steve殿下，我离开的时候Tony殿下还在。”

Jarvis话音刚落，Steve已经又冲了出去。

实验室的方向。当然。

 

Tony的实验室是独立于城堡的房间，那是他自己建的。

Steve不知道他用了什么材料建造了这座实验室，它的墙壁时而透明时而不透明，Tony向他解释过这和什么温度热感应有关，可惜他并没有听懂。Tony很宝贝这里面的东西，平时除了Steve，基本不让别人进去。他不懂他在敲敲打打的那些东西，但是Tony依旧会滔滔不绝地和Steve说，尽管除了一些基本用途，Steve往往听不懂他在说什么。他会在Steve笨拙地弄坏他的零部件时大声嚷着要永久取消他进入的权限，但Steve知道他不会。

 

Steve还没跑近就透过墙壁看见Tony在桌子前撬着什么东西。

很好，现在实验室的墙壁是透明的。

“砰！”

Tony因为这一声撞击声皱起眉，一抬头就看了Steve正趴在实验室的门上。

“Tony！开门让我进去！”

Tony强装镇定，重新低下头，撬他的金属手臂，“我忙着呢甜心，没空陪你玩！”

Steve不死心地又重重敲了下门。

“Go away Steve！我忙着呢！”

“我就是想问你，为什么要搬出去住？为什么你都不理我？”他的声音带上了点哽咽，Tony忍不住看向他，蓝绿色的双眼正倔强地望着他。

“砰砰砰！”

Steve锁紧的眉头形成深深的纹路。这家伙一皱眉就像个小老头儿。Tony想。

“开门！Tony！让我进去！”

Steve好像胖了一点，还长高了一点。太久没见所以有错觉了？

“砰砰！Tony开门！我没有问那个蠢问题，你不能取消我进入实验室的权限！让我进去Tony…”

这个傻瓜，这一句你倒是记住了。

“我可以在这里待一整天！所以快开门！”

Tony在心里苦笑，他可没忘记Steve能有多固执。

他深呼吸一口，低下头继续自己的工作，“你知道我比你大了整整5岁吧，Steve？”

实验室外的人停止了动作，点点头，在意识到Tony没有看见之后，又说，“是啊你比我大5岁，那又怎么样？”

“哦Steve，我已经十五岁了，我有自己的事情要做。再过几年，我会继承王位，管理Arendelle，我不会再有时间陪你胡闹！”

“貌似您胡闹得比较多，Tony殿下。”Jarvis不知什么时候站在了外面。

Steve感激地看了一眼他，却发现Tony没有被这句话激怒。

“可之前我们一直都一起——”

“你都说了是之前甜心，”Tony打断他，依旧拼命地在撬那个金属手臂，“凡事总要有个开始的不是吗？我不可能天天和一个小屁孩儿腻在一起。睡觉一起，学习一起，吃饭一起，这让我觉得太没有隐私了！隐私你懂吗？你所有的一切都毫无保留地呈现在另一个人面前，这太可怕了！我忍受不了这个！”

Steve当时并没有全部理解，直到多年后再想起这段话，他才发觉这里面的任性与强词夺理。它听上去牵强，甚至滑稽。但是此刻，他只能无措地站在那里，看着墙里的人将他拒之门外。

“Tony……你说过的，我们会一直在一起的……”好像不愿再大声喊叫，Steve低低地说道。

Tony停了停手上的动作，沉默了会儿，转过来看着趴在门上的人，说道，“我们一起在城堡啊，这没什么大的改变Steve。如果你有注意到，你一直在分散我的注意力，并且我正浪费宝贵的时间和你在这儿进行一些对实验毫无帮助的对话，要知道我的发明可以为Arendelle的人民带来多少福利，你要是不介意，please go away，给我留点自己的时间。”

Tony的身影渐渐隐藏在逐渐变得不透明的墙壁后，直到Steve从里面看见自己的倒影。

Jarvis在一旁等了一会儿，见Steve没有离开的意愿，便走过去，将依旧紧贴着实验室门的人拉开。

“Steve殿下，我陪您回去吧。”

“谢谢你，Jarvis。”Steve点点头，没有任何赌气的意思。

然而走了几步之后，Arendelle的二王子停了下来，他低头看了看手里的小人，回头对着实验室大声喊道，“你专心做实验吧，明天我再来找你！”

 

4

“Jarvis，新换的仆人都检查登记了吗？”Pepper一边在本子上记下今天需要某人过目的文件，一边问道。

“都登记过了，Potts小姐，而且记录本刚刚换成新的，在原来那本的上面，这已经是三年来的第十一本了。”

Pepper停下笔，微微眯起眼，“你在担心财政负担不起吗？”

“不，我不是担心这个。虽然每五个月换一批编外仆人是笔巨大的开销，城堡内部还是负担得起的。只是最近…”Jarvis抬手捏了捏眉心，“…Tony殿下和一些女性仆人走得比较亲近…”

“比较亲近？Jarvis你太仁慈了，那简直就是零距离接触！”在一旁折腾一副马鞍的Happy突然插进话头，“基本上两个月内新来的仆人中好看的姑娘都已经爬上过他的床了！”

Jarvis尴尬地咳了两声，略责怪地看了看Happy，“倒不是因为她们是流动仆人的身份才担心，而是鉴于殿下的特殊情况…如果出现意外，那将会比较棘手。”

“这几年他控制得挺好的，前几天我偶尔听见国王陛下和王后说要打开城堡大门呢！很棒是不是？”Happy嘿嘿地笑着。

Pepper挑挑眉，“偶尔听见，Happy，really？”

胖胖的人瘪瘪嘴，举起双手，浅浅地翻了个白眼。

Pepper无奈地叹了口气，不断地用笔敲着本子，她并不是不知道Tony做的荒唐事。在她忙着帮Howard处理政务或者去搜集Tony必须阅读的文件而在城堡内外奔波的时候，她会看见那家伙笑着把一个身材丰满的女孩压在墙上湿答答地吻着，然后迅速拉进自己的房间。一开始这并不频繁，那时候的Tony还恐惧着失控的魔法，几乎整日埋在实验室，两三次和其他女孩意外的吻并不过分也不意外。Arendelle的大王子有双十分漂亮的大眼睛，睫毛浓密卷翘，鼻梁坚挺，那无意是张非常好看的脸孔。Tony今年已经18岁了，他的魔法在三年前失控后几乎没有发生过大的意外，除去三次让操场上的佩剑盾牌和所有金属物品都漂浮在空中而引发的混乱，一次把城堡的大门弯成了一个类似甜甜圈的形状，近一年可以说是正常得不得了。于是简单的亲吻逐渐变成了房间里的某些活动。

“我们管不了这个，”Pepper摇摇头，仿佛想把某些画面赶出脑袋，“但是我可以试着找王后谈一谈。”

Jarvis点点头，“好在最近他都很正常。”

Pepper挑起眉，“正常？他和Steve没一个是正常的！”

“我说你们就不兴奋吗，关于打开城堡？那会非常非常振奋人心的！”Happy在旁边叫道。

“我不觉得Tony已经准备好了，这很冒险。”Pepper若有所思地说。

金发青年撇了撇嘴，决定换个话题，“去Gotham的行程需要开始着手准备了吗？”

“哦对，确实要准备了，虽然行程只有一个星期，但海上旅途要多准备些必备物品，

别到时候缺这儿少那儿的。”

“我会亲自准备的 …”

这时他手上戴着的一个手环亮了起来。那是那位天才“处心积虑”的结果，他原本想给金发女孩和胖小子都带一个，Pepper瞪着他就把他吓回去了，至于Happy，鉴于他已经“不小心”弄坏了十多个，那位天才只好作罢。

Pepper看见那光闪啊闪，抚了抚额头，“哦老天快去快去，别让那小疯子又搞出什么事来！”说着挥舞着双手，把Jarvis赶出了房间。

 

 

Jarvis来到实验室的时候，Arendelle的大王子正在和一只机械手臂吵架，他的衣服上，正对那浅蓝色的光芒下方，有一滩棕色的污迹。

“Dummy你这个笨蛋，我发誓明天我就把你捐到Arendelle国立图书馆去！让你整天对着那个传说中只有一颗牙齿的管理员，然后你就能感受到自己人生的悲凉了，因为你无论无何都听不懂她说的话！”

机械手臂上还沾着点棕色液体，此刻它低垂着，正无措地左右摆动。

Dummy是三年前Tony制作出来的自动化智能机器人，事实上Tony的预测没有错，九大国没有人能有这样的技术。Arendelle的大王子虽然“身体孱弱”，却天资聪颖，善于科学研发，他开发的武器装备巩固了Arendelle的军事国防，其他国家哪怕能购买到他们淘汰的装备也会沾沾自喜。而他研发的各种成果在投入生后，大大方便了人们的生活，也推动了出口量，拉动了Arendelle的经济实力。

而就是这样一位天才现在正在和他的发明成果赌气。

Jarvis向后抓了抓头发，走到实验室门口，敲了敲门，“Tony殿下，有什么需要我效劳的吗？”

门自动打开，Jarvis走进去，小心地避开散在地上的零件，门在他身后自动关闭。

“J，我需要你明天把这个小混蛋拿到国图馆去！这一次我是说真的！我只是让他把我的咖啡递给我。就是那样！但是你看看他做了什么，看看他！”Tony扯着自己的衣服，“这是我最喜欢的一件！它让我看起来帅气极了，我爱它！Look at it now！”

“相信洗衣房会有办法解决这个的，Tony殿下，您现在换下来，我立刻送过去让他们清洗。”

Tony还在瞪着Dummy，他眨了眨眼，脱下外套，露出里面贴身的黑色背心，把机械手臂上的棕色液体抹干净，然后递给Jarvis，“那是个好主意Jarvis，麻烦你了！”

“Always for you，Tony殿下。”金发侍从接过衣服。

小机械手臂努力往Tony身上蹭，对方却灵巧地躲避着，“别忘记明天把它捐掉，是国立图书馆，一颗牙的管理员！嘿，小混蛋，你听着……”

Tony的声音突然消失了，棕色的大眼睛越过他看向实验室外的方向。

又到了一天的这个时候。

Jarvis默默地叹了口气，转过身，毫不意外地看见一个金发男孩向这边走来。

那是Arendelle的二王子Steve Rogers。他像三年前的那一天一样往这边走来，满头大汗，身上的锁子甲也还未脱下，今天貌似还背着什么东西。

Jarvis在看到Steve的同伴后眼中掠过一丝惊慌。

一个和他差不多高的棕发男孩与Steve走在一起，那是James Barnes。

Steve这三年长得很快，他已经和Tony差不多高了，曾经瘦弱的身体在搏击课、防御术的锻炼下渐渐结实起来，眉宇间褪去了不少稚气。体能课上他那突然改变的奔跑速度、迅捷的反应速度和出色的身体协调性，让Fury部长那只看着Steve的眼睛露出了惊讶，他尽职地向国王汇报了这一切，并笃定地告诉Howard，如果Steve经过严格的训练，必定会成为一名出类拔萃的战士。国王十分欣喜，开心地说着他的二儿子终于要开始正常发育了。Fury用那只独眼看了看国王，没有再多说什么。

 

Steve老远就看见只穿着黑色背心的Tony在那里双手乱舞，对着面前的机械手臂喊着些什么。修身的藏青色长裤包裹着那双匀称的双腿，黑色的靴子收紧小腿，他移动着脚步，躲避着小机械手臂蹭过来的好意。

“他在说些什么，Steve？”Bucky转过头，正好抓到了Steve嘴角的一丝笑意，“我知道你听见了，该死的强化听力，快告诉我！”

Steve弯起嘴角，“看来Dummy又惹Tony不高兴了，他说明天要让Jarvis把Dummy捐到国立图书馆，让它和一颗牙齿的管理员待在一起。”

“我以为你很喜欢Dummy！”

“是的，我喜欢那小家伙。”意识到Bucky为什么问出这个问题，他解释道，“Tony才不会那样做，他爱Dummy，比任何一个人都爱”

“爱它就要捐掉它？天才的逻辑？”

Steve笑了出来，“Tony是独一无二的。”

 

Steve笑得很开心，Tony看着并排走来的两个男孩想着。那很好。

然后他转身开始搬实验室角落的一根大管子，Jarvis忙放下那件脏衣服，上去帮他抬起管子的另一头。

Steve看着Tony背对着他弯下腰。

“下午好，Tony！”Steve的声音。

“下午好，Tony殿下！”吧唧熊的声音。

“下午好boys！”

Arendelle的大王子头也不回地说道。

一阵骨碌碌的滑轮声音，只见那个小机械手臂迅速滑到了Steve面前的地方，隔着透明的墙壁兴奋地朝他挥舞机械手臂。

“嗨小家伙儿，今天过得好吗？”

Dummy发出一阵委屈的声音，原地转了个圈，指了指Tony，然后垂下了手臂。

“放心小家伙儿，他不会把你捐掉的。”

“哇哦嘿嘿嘿，我还在这儿呢！我以为你都听见了Steve！”

Tony激动地突然把管子放到地上，向Steve走了几步。

人们都知道Arendelle的二王子的变化，异于常人的感官能力、体能与速度，他们不知道这些变化的原因，只知道三年前他生了一场大病，而一切开始于那个时候。

“没错，我是听见了，但我知道你不会那样做的。”

“告诉我Steve，为什么我不会捐掉这个没用的小东西？它简直是我的噩梦！”

“因为这个，或许？”

Tony看见Steve朝他身后指了指，他转过头，Dummy已经来到了他刚刚站立的地方，抬起了管子的另一头，成功解救了由于某人突然的离开而承担了全部重量的Jarvis。

“谢谢你，Dummy。”Jarvis呼吸有点重。

Tony微微红了脸，决定转移话题，“你来做什么Steve？”

他每天都来，做什么你不知道？Bucky在心里默默地吐槽。

“我想给你看这个！”Steve兴奋的声音让Tony专注地看着他，他把背后的东西拿下来，向Tony展示，“这是父王今天给我的，他说这个能抵挡攻击，你看！”

Tony凑近了仔细地看着那面仍旧是原型的银色盾牌，棕色的瞳孔释放着兴奋，“Vibranium，硬度比钢更强，而重量只有其三分之一，能有效使攻击无效化，确实是很珍贵的材质，Steve，那会是件完美的武器。”

Steve朝他露出一个大大的笑脸，“我想…额，你知道，把它漆成小时候你给我做的盾牌那样！红白蓝三色的那个，你还记得吗？”

Tony沉默了一会儿，仿佛在回忆些什么，然后他转过身，从小机械手臂上接过管子的重量，“Yeah，我记得那个。But now Steve，我得工作了。”

“你什么？”在一旁看着这一切的Bucky忍不住出声。

在Tony回嘴之前Steve忙说，“当然，你工作吧，你知道，我只是想让你看看这个！哦对了，记得要吃饭Tony！那…那就这样，明天我再来找你！”

“什么Steve你没搞——”Bucky还没来得及说什么，就被Steve一把捂住嘴巴拖走了。

直到转过弯，走下楼梯，Steve才放开手，“Sorry，Bucky……”

深发男孩不满地瞪着他，大声说道，“看在老天的份上Steve你到底在做什么？我不敢相信每天我回家后这就是你做的？！对没错，我知道你们有时候一天只能这样见上一面，但是我可从没想过他会表现得这么混蛋！他每天都像这样吗？快告诉他不是，不然我发誓我——”

然而在看到Steve脸上奇怪的笑容后他停了下来，他听见他的同伴说道，“Tony今天对我说了6句话Bucky！而且没有让我go away!”

Bucky像看着怪物一样看着他。

对方把盾牌重新背好，不好意思地看着Bucky，“Sorry again，我要是不拉你走他说不定就会说了…”他停了停，“我不想听他说让我走开。”

满腔的不忿在看见Steve的表情后瞬间消失了，Bucky从来没陪着Steve一起来过，今天突然心血来潮想和他一起过来，却没料到会是这样一番情况。一开始他只知道每天下课后Steve都会匆匆离开，好像有什么重要的事情，后来他才知道原来Steve是去找Tony。事实上后来整个城堡的人都知道了这件事，却从来没有人说起过他们之间到底发生了什么，即便有人好奇到处询问，也得不到什么答案。于是人们只是纵容着Steve这个奇怪的习惯，一天一天，一年一年，毕竟人家是这个国家的二王子，想做什么人们想管也管不了。

“好啦好啦，我就说说而已…”Bucky一手搭上Steve的肩膀。

Steve回给他一个笑容，“我知道。其实，我觉得今天运气特别好就是因为你，以后你都和我一起来吧！”

Bucky一愣，努力吞了口口水，呵呵地笑着，缓缓收回放在Steve肩上的手，假装随意地说道，“当然没问题……啊！我忘记昨天父亲刚告诉我，说是请了国内最好的刀客每天下课后再给我多加一轮训练！”

Steve，你让我跟着你一起上战场挨刀子，我都会毫不犹豫地答应你，但是这个，哦上帝，你绕了我吧！

Steve转过头看着他，明了地笑笑，“Yeah，you do！”

 

 

 

深夜，Steve躺在床上，看着窗外的月光照在那张空荡荡的床，平常这个时候他早就睡了，可是今天却依旧十分清醒。

Tony的床还在原来的地方，Jarvis几次想找人搬走，好让Steve住得更宽敞些或者多一点空间好放书架、画板等，但都被Steve拒绝了。

他想起白天和Tony见面的场景，他穿着内里背心对着Dummy大叫的样子让自己的嘴角止不住地上扬。

自从那场事故之后，Tony几乎是拼劲全力躲着他。他不可能一直待在实验室或者卧室，城堡虽然大，但必经通道就那么几条。有时候迎面遇上，Tony会装作没看见或忘记了东西，掉头就跑；圣诞节一家人一起用餐的时候，他匆忙地往盘子里装满食物，说过圣诞快乐后便捧着食物离开了。

一开始的时候，他刚看见Steve跑向实验室，就把墙壁变成不透明，Steve就在门口自己说话：

今天他跑赢了骑士队的队长Jack，得到了酒馆的一张演出券，上面画着一个男人的剪影，写着“Arendelle最好的舞者  九大国最棒的屁股  RDJ倾情演出” ，但是他觉得这听起来不适合他去，就送给了Bucky的父亲；

今天他看了一本书叫《沉睡七十年的古董》，他以为是本讲考古的书，结果一看才知道它是讲一个骑士被冰封了七十年后找到真爱的故事，他居然还觉得很好看；

今天他外出的时候有个叫Peggy的女孩子喊他一起跳舞，结果他在过程中踩了她四次，她瞪着他说“你真是迟钝！”，然后跑开了……

每次他说完，实验室里就传来Tony的声音，“走开，Steve，我很忙！”

“我明天再来找你！”

Steve总是那么回答。

 

渐渐地情况好起来，Tony不再一看见他就变实验室墙壁，有时候甚至会和Steve聊上一两句，这已经让他很满足了！

然而每次Tony让他走开的时候，他就会想起那个清晨，那个第一次Tony把他推开的清晨，那让他难过。他渐渐学会了在Tony赶他走之前见好就收，事实证明这很有效。

“咕噜咕噜咕噜……”

突然一阵奇怪的声音从房间另一边传来。

Steve爬起来，朝声音来源的地方看去，借着迷蒙的光他看见了Tony的小机械手臂。

“Dummy？！”

他走过去，发现那机械手臂正努力抓住他的盾牌，听见了Steve的动静，它突然惊慌地在原地打圈。

“噢小家伙儿，冷静点！冷静点！”Steve忙走过去按住它，“这么晚你在我们的…我的房间里干什么？”

Dummy挥舞了下手臂，朝着盾牌伸了伸爪手。

“你要盾牌？”

抓手伸了伸。

“……Tony让你来拿的？”

抓手伸了伸。

对了最重要的是他在任何时候——比如说现在——都能神不知鬼不觉地把Howard吃fondue的御用火锅偷出来……

他想起那晚Tony对他说的话，那双眼睛在记忆中的黑夜里闪闪发亮。

是啊。神不知鬼不觉。

在小机械手臂又要暴走的时候，Steve拼命按住他，“别转圈别转圈！他还在威胁说要捐掉你？”

抓手伸了两下。

Steve叹口气，不再多问，拿起盾牌放进Dummy的抓手，“快拿去小家伙，我在这儿等你拿回来。”

他当然会送回来，他想神不知鬼不觉呢。Steve坐回自己床上，脸上是不自知的笑容。

 

Bucky走进训练场的时候就看见那群骑士围成一团，在看什么东西。他拨开人群，看见Steve被挤在中间，手上拿着一面崭新的盾牌——红白蓝相间，中间嵌着一颗白色五角星。

哦是它了，Steve说过的Tony给他做过的样式。

“哇哦Steve，它看起来真是棒极了！发生了什么？”

Steve不好意思地挠挠头，拉住Bucky的胳膊挤出人群，“这是Tony给我做的！”他把盾牌翻过来，“你看，这是他升级的装置，只要轻轻一扣就能把盾牌背上，很方便！”

“什么？”Bucky不可思议地看着他，“他连话都不想和你说，怎么会帮你做这些？”

“是真的！”于是Steve把昨晚发生的事一点不落地讲给Bucky听，并特别强调了Dummy只听Tony的话。

把那个原始盾牌给小机械手臂后，他想点亮烛台再看一遍《沉睡七十年》顺便等Dummy回来，但还是担心灯光会暴露他已经发现Dummy的事实而导致Tony再“欺负”它，最终决定就着月光傻坐在床上等。

果然后半夜的时候，咕噜咕噜的声音又出现在门口，等Dummy递给他那面崭新的盾牌后，他抚摸着盾牌，淡淡的光晕撒在上面，它看起来那么漂亮，那么熟悉。那种久违的兴奋与喜悦疯狂地生长并迅速填满了他：Tony和他一样记得那么清楚！

他不记得昨晚自己是如何入睡的，只记得早上睁开眼睛的第一眼，他就看见了枕边的盾牌在清晨的阳光下那样鲜艳。

“你知道，等会儿我想去向Tony当面道谢。”

“他不是不想让你知道？”

Steve笑笑，“我又不是傻瓜，Tony当然知道我会猜到是他做的，他只是不会承认而已。”

Bucky咂巴咂巴嘴，不置可否。

“……你真的不一起来吗？”

“不来！”

 

 

五个小时后，Bucky瘫坐在一旁，粗气连连，他浑身酸痛，又累又饿，连一根手指也不想动。

今天一个骑士在训练过程中偷懒了半个小时，被抓个正着，导致所有的成员都被多罚一个小时的体能训练和半个小时的近身格斗。那扑克脸训练官一板一眼地训斥，“骑士队是一个整体，没有人能单独抵挡千军万马！这就是一根树枝和一捆树枝的区别！”

他勉强抬起头，看看站在旁边的Steve，他正在用一块毛巾擦拭那面盾牌，尽管脸上同样很疲惫，但Steve依旧站在那里，好像那些高强度的训练对他影响并不大。

“有时候我真希望我也来场意外，也许我能和你一样，获得那些速度、力量和听觉…”他缓了缓气，“还记得以前吗，我才是那个收拾混蛋的人，噢，看看你现在，Steve，我们好像完全倒了过来……说真的，关于那晚你真的一点都没有印象？”

Steve摇摇头，“一点也记不起来……不过，Bucky，你不会希望遇到那样一场意外的。至于现在，我只能说，以后出任务的时候我会留一个给你收拾的，或许两个！”

“噢你这个自大的混蛋…这么快就忘记了训练官的话，一根树枝！一捆树枝！Steve！”

“我当然记得训练官说的，Bucky，可是战场上需要的并不是乌合之众，混乱无序的一捆树枝或许力量强大，但是容易松散，它需要一根绳子，一种组合方式，那样才能发挥它最大的力量。”

“你想当那根绳子。”

Steve看着手里的盾牌，神色认真地点点头，“是的，Bucky，我希望能。”

“那我当根树枝也不错，只要你是那根绳子。”棕发男孩站起来，笑着看向对方。

Bucky是位好朋友，一直都是。在那场意外之前，他们就是好伙伴，在Tony忙地昏天暗地的时候他会跑出城堡，到Barnes府邸来找Bucky，他们有时会一起外出，Bucky对城堡外要比他熟悉得多，他们一起穿街走巷，在回程时去Coulson甜品店买上一盒甜甜圈。那时候他还是那个瘦弱的小男孩，有那么两三次他不菲的服饰引来了一些街头混混，Bucky总是能打赢那些人。

“…我已经快赢了…”他喘着气说，Bucky会笑笑，伸手揉揉他的头发，“是啊大个子！”

这两年Bucky作为他的陪读与护卫，几乎天天跟在他身边。在面对Tony对他的疏远冷漠的日子里，Bucky的陪伴多少给他带了些许安慰，如果没有他，自己会过得比现在糟糕很多很多。

 

告别了Bucky之后，Steve就向Tony的实验室走去。他手里抓着盾牌，脸上是不自觉的笑容。那股生长起来的喜悦从昨晚开始就充满了他整个身体，好像有无数精灵在他的血管里奔跑欢唱。他想亲口告诉Tony他很喜欢这个盾牌，他想真诚地看着他的眼睛说谢谢，他想，或许可以，简单地拥抱下，像他床头那对金属小人一样。

他想念那个。

他走到实验室，发现Tony不在那里。

那就在卧室了，Steve想。但还是有些奇怪，他大致掐算了下时间，就算Tony昨晚通宵了，现在也该早醒了。那家伙平时不太待在卧室，除非是必要的睡眠时间。

转过拐角，Steve发现Tony卧室的房门虚掩着。

还没走近，急促的喘息声就传入他的耳朵。

他…在卧室锻炼身体？Steve想，可是他根本就不爱运动，平时Jarvis劝他的时候总是一脸无赖，“看看这里，Jarvis，我的实验就是最好的锻炼！对脑袋的锻炼！”

或许因为这个Tony这两年都没怎么长高。Steve暗自笑了笑，走过去打算把偷偷锻炼的人抓个正着。

然而他猛地停了下来——

那是，两个人的声音。

两个男人的声音。

急促的呼吸伴随着泄漏的呻吟。

Steve感觉脑袋里轰的一声如同雪崩，表情呆滞地杵在原地。

他明白发出这种声音的场景，他无意中撞见过Tony把姑娘…不同的好看的姑娘按在墙上亲吻的样子，他亲吻她们雪白的脖颈，她们闭着眼睛扬起头，他的手从她们纤细的腰向下伸去，她们修长的手指揉捏他柔软的头发，那些挺起的饱满胸膛，那些努力压制的娇喘，都在催促那个男孩给她们更多，更多……

他总是涨红着脸跑开，然后想起那个夏夜的夜晚，Tony对他说的，“…过不了几年你就会遇上一个你心仪的女孩子，或者男孩子，这没关系，然后你们会牵手，亲吻，爱抚……”

他应该知道这种情况会先发生在Tony身上，直到他第一次遇见那样的场景，那句话就好像突然变得鲜活起来，缠绕着他的身体。他听见他的心脏不正常地快速跳动着，他的血液在皮肤下沸腾。他会飞快地跑到没有人的地方，努力将那些画面甩出脑海，那让他尴尬，甚至有一点点愤懑。他以为Tony所描述的未来就像Howard和Maria，他总是能看见他的养父养母彼此淡然相视，四目交接像是守着一整个世界。

而不是像Tony这样……

在那之前，他从没有见过他的这一面，他不熟悉这样的他。

 

然而这一次，他却鬼使神差地没有拔腿就跑。

那是两个男人。他对自己说。

Tony…和另外一个男人。

或许，不是Tony。

或许，不是他想的那样。

或许，是他听错了。

……

就看一眼，Steve，走过去看一眼就走。

那不对！

就只看一眼，他不会知道的。

不应该偷看！

走过去，Steve！

不，得离开！

去看清楚！

那是不对的！是不对的！

你不想知道吗？

 

放轻的脚步，屏住的呼吸，不安的忐忑。

那条由虚掩的门构成的长条视野空间随着他的脚步一点一点地扫过房间里面，用有限的视野吝啬地向他展示着：

夕阳最后的余晕将卧室的白墙熏染成暖橘色，暧昧的色调仿若蒸腾着某种温度；

紧靠着墙壁的床板，和它上头那幅他永远不懂的“一”字画，黑白构成的符号此刻却像一只叫嚣的怪物；

零乱的被子皱巴巴地缩在那里，隆起奇怪的小坡，床单上的褶皱在那里绵延起伏，他甚至可以看见那细微的白色的绒毛；

淡棕色的窗帘遮掩了窗外的风景，放进了夕阳的晚唱，也锁住了里面的一切，空气中的粉尘纷纷扬扬地乱跑——直到落在一件灰色的睡衣上。

睡衣下的人靠着床尾的床柱上，柔软的布料松散地落在身上，却依旧轻轻描绘出背部的线条，一只手在腰部摩挲，然后缓缓往下移动，惹得手下的人发出一声呻吟。

然后那张熟悉的侧脸就出现在他的视线，和另一个男人一起。他们亲吻着彼此，交换着一个一个意味明显的吻。

他闭着双眼，扬起头。

他的双手深埋在金色的发丛。

他的脸颊潮红，急促地呼吸。

他的那声呻吟勾起了金发男人嘴角的弧度，他的手从他的臀部游弋到胸前，轻轻撤掉睡袍的带子，伸了进去……

 

 

 

 

 

Howard当时正在开临行前的会议，他和Maria会在明天上午启程去Gotham。虽然只离开一个星期，有备无患总比较安心。会议很顺利，直到Jarvis从侧门走进来。金发内务官看上去和平时没什么两样，他就打断会议向在场的大臣道了歉，然后走到Howard身边，俯下身体对着Howard耳语。很快Howard发现他看上去并不是那么镇定，那微微颤抖的话语泄漏了他的不安，然而话的内容更像是一场他以为永不会再来的噩梦。

他说，“请保持冷静，国王陛下——Tony殿下出事了。”

Howard几乎用了全身的力气去维持自己的表情，只有身边的金发内务官看见了国王陛下微微颤抖的手。他找了个借口将会议推迟，在他走出会议厅门口的时候，一个人拉住了他。

那是Arendelle的财政大臣——Obadiah，也是Howard多年的好友，Tony的教父。他是个身形宽厚的男人，满脸的络腮胡上嵌着一双炯炯有神的眼睛。

“一切都还好吗？”他看上去有点担心。

Howard露出一个笑容，找了一个另一个较为私人的理由告诉他的好友，“当然，没什么大事。还不是那两个臭小子，你知道，他们这几年相处不太好。”

他看上去恍然大悟，了然地笑着摇摇头，“是啊，那真是棘手。”他拍拍Howard的肩膀，“如果有什么需要帮助，尽管告诉我，有时候我反倒能比你说得上话。”

“当然，Obie，当然！”Howard笑着点点头，表示谢意。

 

直到走到无人的过道上，Howard的笑容就隐没在了凝重的神色之中。

他压低声音，对紧跟在身后的金发内务官说，“Jarvis，告诉我所有你知道的。”

 

Howard赶到Tony的卧室，他的脸色已是十分难看。

一个男人，卧室，魔法失控的Tony。这几个词让一切变得糟糕透顶，他憋了一肚子的火，以及满心的担忧，他不知道要用哪一种情绪来面对Tony。

然而在他走进那间房间之后，在他看见自己的儿子之后，那几乎不是一个选择。

房间里的大部分物品都已经被变成了金属，桌子、椅子、衣架、墙壁，一切都显得斑斑驳驳，大片大片的银色透着冰冷与寒意，犹如看不见的针，一点一点往皮肤里面钻。

这比他想象中的严重得多，因为三年前，至少还没有这种张牙舞爪的棱状金属，它们毫不客气地占据着天花板和部分墙壁，扭曲地反射着房间里每一个人的表情。

Tony胡乱穿着他的灰色睡袍，无力地站在靠床的一个墙角里，他微微抬起头，瞥了瞥刚跨进门来的Howard，然后低下了那双棕色的眼睛，沉默地站在那里。

Maria站在离他不远的地方，Pepper就在她的身后，她们和他似乎正在僵持着。

Howard深呼吸一口气，尽量让自己表现得平静。他走到Maria身边，看着Tony，“我知道发生了什么，Tony，Jarvis告诉我那个男孩没什么大碍，你不需要担心……”

他听见Tony发出一声怪异的哂笑，他试图弯起嘴角，却挤弄出了一个别扭的表情。

他讨厌自己。Maria看到那个表情后痛苦地意识到，她的心脏仿佛被狠狠地撕扯一般抽痛。那是她的孩子，她多想替他挡掉一切伤害，只要他能够开心地生活。她想念那个小小的身体往她怀里钻的过去，她想念那双漂亮的大眼睛里闪现的笑意，她想念Steve和Tony在她身边打打闹闹的过去，天知道她有多想念那些欢乐的笑声……

“Tony……”然而她刚迈出一小步，就听见对方大声喊着，“不不不不不！别靠近我！！我不想伤到你…我不想伤到你们……”

她再也无法克制那种深深的悲哀与痛苦，滚烫的泪珠从眼眶涌出，滑落她美丽的脸颊。Howard忙将她拥入怀中，目光悲伤地看着Tony。

天知道，前几天他还在和Maria商量打开城堡大门的事情。这三年Tony的魔法控制得很好，尽管有过意外，但是频率越来越低，近一年更是风平浪静。现在Tony已经成年，不再和小时候一样需要城堡的围墙来限制他，他已经错过了美好的童年，或许，他的大儿子可以开始拥有正常人的生活了，或许他们可以回到以前，Tony不用再避开其他人，避开Steve。他知道他们这几年相处得并不好，那些小心翼翼与点到为止的行为，让这段关系看起来如履薄冰。作为父亲，他好久没看见过他们真正开怀的笑容，他必须承认他和Maria一样，他想念他们的儿子们没有阴影的笑容想到心痛。

而现在他不得不将这个念头重新埋藏起来，他甚至不知道什么时候Tony能拥有正常的生活。

Howard看见那双眼睛迅速扫了他们一眼，又马上移开。

“Steve呢？”他听见Tony低低问道。

“Happy已经去找了。”Jarvis回答。

没有再说话。

于是，房间里突然安静了下来，只有Maria低低的抽泣声。

直到Tony喃喃地说道，“对不起，但是我需要一个人待着……” 

“Tony……”Howard叫他的名字，却意外听见了一声低低的“Please……”

他愣住了。

“让他一个人待一会儿吧，陛下，”金发女孩走上来，对他说，“我会看着他的。”

在得到Howard的肯定后，Pepper把一套衣服放到床上，“你要一个人待着，就穿上衣服去实验室，这个房间我会找人来修缮，你不会想让Steve看见这个的。”

 

 

一踏进实验室Tony就没有停下来过。

他完成了三个设计图上的发明，升级了五个老旧的系统和程序，接下去他要把那沉积在实验室角落的仪器全部修理好。

他不能停下来，这些敲敲打打至少让他感觉自己还有用，而不是个什么都会搞砸的混蛋！

然而即便如此，他的脑子在拼命怎么想办法解决某个方案的时候依旧会分割出一部分一遍一遍地回放傍晚的情景，这让他的头痛得晕眩。

 

——

Tony今天睡下的时候心情特别好，他自鸣得意地想，行动非常顺利，Dummy什么差错也没有出，盾牌也顺利完成了，等它送完盾牌回来后Tony十分慷慨地拿润滑油给它润了润轮子，并答应推迟它和一颗牙的约会！

他透过窗户看到东边渐亮，好吧好吧，他想，是时候睡一觉了。

等他醒来的时候，已经是傍晚了。空了一天的肚子饥肠辘辘，他简单地披了件灰色棉质睡衣，想出去找点吃的，就在这时传来一阵敲门声。

“Tony殿下，您的晚餐！”

陌生的声音。Tony感到奇怪，平时都是他的金发侍从照顾他，只要与他相关Jarvis都会亲自操办。

“进来！”Tony说，然后他看见一个二十出头的金发男人推开门端着托盘走进来。

“你是谁？Jarvis呢？”他努力仰起头，问道。

金发男人把托盘放到桌上，回头朝他微笑，“我叫Joey，Tony殿下，Jarvis内务官在清点明早国王陛下出行的行李，暂时抽不出时间，所以让我来送餐。”

Tony撇撇嘴，简单地哦了一声后，开始狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞面包。

金发男人没有走开，就站在一旁看着他。

“…礼傻站着干啥莫？”Tony的嘴巴塞满食物，口齿不清地说。

Joey锁着眉头消化完这句话后，略好笑地看着对方，“Jarvis内务官特别叮嘱要看着您吃完，防止您饿着肚子逃进实验室。”

Tony哼了一声，挑衅地挑高眉毛，“李？煮止我肥使杨室？Jarvis针天肯定没睡省！”

他听见一声低低的笑声，那个男人回道，“恕我冒犯，殿下，我相信总有办法阻止您的。”

Tony抬起头，迅速扫了一眼正微笑看着他的人，重新埋头解决他的晚餐。

Joey比他要高一个头，体格修长却不羸弱，看上去也算结实。他鼻梁坚挺，眼眶深邃，长得也算英俊。哦，蓝绿色的眼睛，和Steve一样。

金发男人好奇地看着眼前的人，Tony Stark，众人皆知的天才，人民仰望着的希望，Arendelle神秘的大王子殿下。他注意到了松散的睡衣中隐隐透出的蓝光，是那颗神奇的宝石。他看起来并不像传闻中的孱弱，反倒精神亢奋，皇室有关礼节仪表的条条框框在他进食的时候全被扔到了脑后。Joey弯起嘴角，哦，他在偷偷打量自己正如自己在偷偷打量他，那卷翘得不可思议的睫毛在悄悄瞥向他的时候像小扇子一般扇动，他有双非常非常吸引人的眼睛，又大又亮。

“嗯…吃完了！把衣服拿来！”Tony扔下勺子，嘴里还咀嚼着食物。

“还有杯子里的，殿下。”虽然这样说着，Joey却转身向衣柜走去。

“Ewww，那看起来太恶心了！我不会喝那个的！”

“那是新鲜苹果和橙子榨出来的果汁，殿下，非常有营养。”

“Ah ah！Stop that！我死都不要喝那种颜色的液体！你想都别想！”

Joey笑了出来，“噢上帝……”

“What？”Tony抱着双臂看着他。

“没什么啊！”

“你在试图糊弄我吗，嗯？你笑了，很明显你觉得我身上有什么好笑的事情。告诉我，现在，我命令你。”

“那可能会是对您的冒犯，殿下。我可还想继续在这儿干活儿呢！”Joey把衣服放在床上，去拿靴子。

“你是新来的对吗？编外的我猜。”Tony跟着走过去。

“没错，殿下。”

“我会和Jarvis说让你留下来，这样五个月后你就不用再去找活儿干了，很棒对不对？现在告诉我，你在笑什么。”

金发侍从猛地转过头，却发现对方正站在身后，他诧异地看着对方，一时不知要说什么。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，略抬起头看着他，伸出一只手在Joey面前打了一个响指，“Hey，还在吗？”

“…你是认真的？”蓝绿色的眼睛看着他，似乎还掺杂着几分怀疑。

Tony愣了一下，忙笑着退后走开，掩盖那一丝尴尬，“当然了，我从不骗人！哈，我在开玩笑。我当然会。有时候，必要的时候，你知道。每个人都会的。但是这个？”他转过来迅速看了看他，“我是认真的。我是说，你可以留下来。只要你不让我喝那个！”

“哈哈…”Joey大声笑着，“你和传闻中太不一样了！”

Tony挑起眉，“传闻？什么传闻？”

“你不知道？噢对，从不外出的Arendelle大王子殿下。”Joey注意到那双眼睛里闪过一丝不安，他看着对方在那里走来走去，继续说道，“传闻中的Tony Stark，天资聪颖的发明家、科学家，绝顶聪明的天才，英俊帅气，可惜常年疾病缠身，身体孱弱。”

“嗯…没错！”Tony点点头，无意义地来回走动。

对方对所有的称赞全盘接收的态度让他好奇地仔细端详起对方，“恕我直言殿下，您看起来比任何人都要健康，我父亲是个医生，我知道长年生病的人看起来是什么样子。”

Tony停下来看了看他，才回答，“我不生病的时候就这样。”语气淡了不少。

他在做什么？该死的！他不该和一个陌生人说那么多。他不能让别人知道自己会魔法。

“我已经吃完了，Joey，你也完成任务了。现在我得去实验室了！”棕发男孩边说边拔腿往外走，却被人抓住了右臂。

“穿成这样去实验室？”Joey低下头看着他。

躲着对方的注视，Tony想挣脱抓着他的手，“Alright alright！我会换衣服的！别担心，我说话算话，晚点我会和老贾说的！”

金发男人却压得更近，对上那双水亮的眼睛，“为什么你从来不出城堡？”

Tony张大了双眼看着他却不回答，他能感觉到那股湿热的气息流动在空气中。

“……你在隐藏什么？”Joey低低地问。

“Nothing。”

快速的否认。微颤的肢体。

金发男人皱了皱眉，稍稍松了点力度，更努力地看进那双熠熠的棕褐色眼睛，“……我只想说谢谢你，Tony…让我留下来。”

“这没什么，不是大问题，很简单，你知道——”

Tony没能把话说完，因为金发男人下一刻就用自己的嘴唇封住了他的。

在那双蓝绿色的眼睛的注视下，Tony缓缓闭上了自己的眼睛。

这是他第一次亲吻一个男人，但是感觉似乎并不赖。这有点奇怪，但他不想推开他。

对方似乎感受到了他的心不在焉，逐渐加深了这个吻，这已经变味了，因为他感觉到对方的手开始抚摸他的后背，隔着睡衣爱抚着他的皮肤。

他的呼吸渐渐急促起来，从喉咙深处压抑地发出他绝对不会承认的呻吟，直到他感觉到对方的手解开了睡袍并伸了进来，他才迷蒙地睁开眼睛——就在那时候，他在窗户的反光中仿佛看见了那熟悉的三色，他猛地转过头，却发现门口什么都没有——几乎同一时间，他听见了Jarvis大声喊，“Steve殿下！”仿佛瞬间重启了身体，他从自己的世界醒来，然后他清楚地听见了Steve奔跑的脚步声。

就像是突然掉入了冰窖，Tony感觉那一刻他的血液都停止了奔跑。

Steve看见了，但他不知道自己为什么会这样害怕，就像三年前他要失去Steve时一样的害怕。

他双手用力猛地推开身前的人，却没料到魔法会在这时失控。一年了，他有将近一年没有经历过这种混乱。迅速蔓延的冰冷质感，奔涌而出的力量如同野兽出笼般肆意咆哮，整个世界旋转着被碾成碎片，一切都是那么扭曲陌生，甚至可怖。

 

“殿下！Tony殿下！”

有人抓着他的肩膀，大声喊着他。失去焦点的眼神在一声声的呼喊中重新凝聚。

金发内务官满脸的担心，他紧紧皱着眉，全神贯注地看着那个刚缓过神的人。

“Ja……Jarvis……”

“是的，殿下！您还好吗？”

Tony无意识地点点头，双眼环顾着四周，他看见了一塌糊涂的房间，还有——不远处躺在地上的人！

噢上帝啊，他又搞砸了！他又伤到了别人！

Jarvis感觉到Tony的目光，确定他没有受伤后跑向Joey。他仔细地检查了金发侍从，他的后脑勺出了点血，幸运的是他并没有类似当年Steve被魔法击中的伤痕。

“Joey！Joey！”Jarvis企图唤醒他。

“嗯……”金发侍从哼哼着要睁开眼睛，Jarvis又迅速地狠狠打晕了他。

“他没事，殿下。”

Tony看上去松了一口气。

Jarvis把人重新放到地上，打算走回Tony身边，却被喊住了。

“No，Jarvis，就站在那里……”

金发内务官看着Tony，尽管他看上去并不那么乐意，但还是按他说的做了，“我去找人帮忙，殿下，我需要你待在这里。”

 

——

嘭的一声巨响，Tony用力地往墙上砸了一个刚修好的仪器。Dummy吓得停在了原地，动也不敢动一下。

“Sorry……”他低声说，然后他听见了Maria的声音，“我能进来吗，Tony？”

转过头，他的母后给了他一个微微湿润的微笑。

“嗯…我很想，但是…我不觉得那是个好主意……”

“Tony，我不能站在外面看着你，我想抱着你……你不知道我有多想抱着你……你不会伤到我的……我只是想抱抱你……”

Tony看着那双美丽的眼睛即将溢出来的泪水，那张明明下一刻便要哭泣的脸庞此刻却硬是向他微笑着……

他真是该死的大混蛋，他想。

“Please Tony……Please……”

他实在受不了这个。

实验室的门缓缓打开，Maria迅速抹掉溢出来的泪水，努力弯起嘴角向Tony走过去。

他用了很大力气让自己站在原地——他习惯了推开别人，习惯了在别人靠近的时候自觉地后退，但是现在他不得不承认，他也想要他母亲的怀抱。

她渐渐走近，那股熟悉的茉莉花香味轻轻围绕着他，那双柔软的手温柔地抚上他的脸颊，轻轻把他拥入怀里。

“上帝啊，Tony…”她的身体微微颤抖着，“看，没事，我知道你不会伤到我的…”

“对不起……”

“No no，Tony，”Maria把那颗毛茸茸的头拉离自己的肩膀，“那不是你的错。”

棕色的大眼睛难得地流露出依赖之情，“我应该控制住它的，Howard肯定恨死我了!”

“他爱你，我们都很爱你，Tony，Steve也是。”

Tony缩了缩。

“Happy和他已经回来了。今晚的事情他不会知道的，我保证。”

Maria看见Tony顺从地点点头，“你有没有别的想告诉我，Tony？”

“比如什么？”

Tony走了几步，坐上了桌子，Maria跟过去，看着他，“比如你房间的男孩？”

“Jarvis说他只是撞到了头。”

她笑着揉了揉那柔软的头发，“你知道我不是问这个，honey。”

“我不知道要说什么！”

“昨天Pepper来找我，原本我打算从Gotham回来之后跟你谈谈，也许我能带回几位Gotham的淑女来Arendelle做客……”

Tony把头埋进Maria的胸口，闷闷地声音传出来。“结果你们今天就在我房间发现了个男人…”

“Tony……”

“你介意吗？”

Maria把那颗不肯直视她的脑袋掰起来，“因为你喜欢男人？不，Tony，当然不！”

Tony摇摇头，“我不知道我是不是……喜欢男人……”

“这不是重点，”Maria将手放在他的胸口，轻轻抚过那淡淡的蓝光“你有这个世界最美丽的心，Tony，当你感觉迷失的时候，你只需要听听它的声音。”

你值得最好的，my dear boy，Maria想着，在棕发男孩的额头印下一个轻柔至极的吻。

 

 

\---------

 

风和日丽的一天。徐徐的微风吹起Arendelle的旗帜，城堡前停着七八辆车，两排骑士队站在一旁，仆人们正一箱一箱地往车上搬运行李。从今天开始Howard国王协同Maria王后将启程前往Gotham，开始为期七天的行程。

忙碌的随从们穿行在廊道中和门厅的楼梯上，来来回回从上往下搬运着东西。

Steve站在门厅一侧，等着为Howard他们送别。他穿着一套正式的白色燕尾服，修长的双腿裹在黑色的长靴中，显得英气逼人。

“您看起来没睡好，Steve殿下。”Pepper突然站到他身边，问道。

“哦…嗯，是有点…”Steve有点结巴地回答，“昨天真是抱歉……”

Pepper笑笑，拍拍对方的肩膀，“那没什么，不过您到底为什么突然跑了出去？”

Tony房间的混乱不能扩散出去，于是在Happy冲出去找Steve之后她又遣了一队骑士去找他，名义上说是二王子殿下匆忙跑出了城堡，国王和王后很是担心。

在她处理完那场混乱之后，Steve回来了，他看上去并不是非常好，但她也暂时没有精力去问了。

“额…只是突然想出去走走。”

看着对方有点红的耳根她决定不问了，很好，看来他并没有注意到那场隐藏的真正的混乱。

就在这时，Arendelle的大王子从楼梯上走了下来，Jarvis跟在他身后。

Tony先看见了他们，但是迅速移开了视线。

不像Steve，他只是随意地穿了件深蓝色外套和卡其色的裤子，下巴上分布了些青色的胡须，浅浅的蓝光从他胸口透出来。

你看上去也不怎么样，Tony。Pepper在心里默默地说。

Tony走下来后，站在了Steve的右边，两臂距离。过了一会儿，他又向右边跨了两大步。

 

随从们大声传递着信息。

来回的脚步声。

箱子碰撞地面的声音。

他们站在一片喧闹之中，却谁也没有说话。

这时，Pepper不容拒绝地走到Tony面前，替他拉了拉外套，用气音小声地说道，“关于昨晚他什么都不知道，我向你保证这个。”

再好的听力也听不见这个。

棕色的眼睛睁大了眼眶，看着她。

金发女孩回给他一个大大的微笑，用正常的声音说道，“好好和国王陛下道别，别表现得像个混蛋，虽然你确实是。”

“咬我啊！”Tony对着Pepper走远的背影喊道。

然后是一阵沉默。

Tony偷偷看了看左边的Steve，撇撇嘴，要是以前Steve早就开始和他说话了。他虽然不知道昨天到底发生了什么，但他肯定看见了……

“您可以问问Steve殿下喜不喜欢您为他做的盾牌。”Jarvis走上来用Pepper一样的方式悄悄地说完，又立刻退了回去。

“Mute，Jarvis！”Tony嘴巴不动舌头动地低声喊道。

“什么？”Steve突然转过头。

“什么什么？”Tony吓得也转过头，水亮的双眼瞪大了看着对方。

“……没…什么啊…”Steve迅速移开眼神，耳根唰地红了上来。

这可不常见，Tony眨了眨眼，看着那红晕慢慢地爬上了对方的脸。

Jarvis在他身后奇怪地皱起了眉。

 

 --------------4.15更新----------------------

“…你还好吗，Steve？”

“嗯？”

“我问你还好吗？你看上去有点……”

“我没事！”Steve回答，用异常大声的声音。

近处的几个随从转过头，奇怪地看了看他，又继续干自己的活儿。

一阵沉默。

“你不该像昨晚那样跑出去，Steve。”Tony说。

“我知道。”Steve回答。

……

又一阵沉默。

“谢谢你给我做的盾牌，Tony。”Steve说。

“那没什么。”Tony回答。

……

就在Jarvis又在心里默默吐槽这沉默的时候，Howard和Maria从楼上走了下来，Maria穿了一件大红色的长裙，美丽地像个天使。

Steve露出一个笑容，在他们走近后，微微行了个礼，“一路顺风！”

Howard看着和自己差不多高的男孩，满意地拍拍他，“我们会的，Steve！”

Maria轻轻拉低Steve的头，在他脸颊上留下一个吻，“我们很快回来的，my dear boy!”

Steve点点头，却意外地听见她悄悄在他耳边说道，“帮我看着Tony！”

她的母亲调皮地向他眨眨眼，向Tony走过去。

Howard看了看Tony衣服，微微皱起了眉，“等我们回来，我俩得好好聊聊。”

“我可没什么和你聊，”Tony眨眨眼，眼睛四处游移着，“就早点回来，我听说Gotham的蝙蝠种类很特别，你要是不介意给我带只回来做研究！”

Howard瞪了他一眼，气鼓鼓地走了。

“你也要那样和我说话吗？”Maria看着丈夫远去的背影，走到Tony面前。

“为什么你也要跟去，让他一个人去就够啦！我让Dummy做你最爱吃的芒果派！”

Maria无奈地笑笑，想说些什么，最终只是宠溺地亲了亲Tony的脸。

 

 

那个火红的身影渐渐远去，裙䙓疏晃，犹如盛开的玫瑰。

当远去的车队在路的远方缩成一个黑点，Arendelle的大王子转了转眼珠，一边走上楼梯，一边避开Steve的视线。

“我…你知道，我得回实验室了。”

而Steve正用一张可怜兮兮的脸望着他，那家伙憋着话想对他说的时候就那样一副表情。

Tony知道他要说什么，大概…知道。

“Tony，我想——”

“我知道你看见了。”他停下来，转过身看着楼梯下的Steve，“还有别的想说的吗？”

那双蓝绿色的眼睛就那么看着楼梯上的人，嘴巴抿得紧紧的，整张脸的肌肉都努力向中间拧着，对方直截了当的态度让他尴尬地把话卡在喉咙口，过了好一会儿才憋出一句，“没了。”

Tony想笑，却没有笑出来，他的好弟弟看起来像极了没吃到骨头的大狗狗 ，“那可不是一张'没什么想说'的脸，Steve。”

对方稍稍移开了眼神，眨眨眼睛，嘴唇微微蠕动，Tony看见他的整个左耳都红了。

为什么只有左耳红？Tony乱七八糟地想，最终听见对方低声说，“你…你喜欢他吗？或者，那些女孩子中任何一个？”

Tony愣了愣。

他没想过Steve会问这个。他们是男孩子，男孩子之间才不会问这种问题。他应该问“你第一次保持了多久？”“你睡过的女孩里哪个咪咪最大？”或者，“和男孩子一起是什么感觉？”好吧，Steve怎么可能问这些问题。

“Well，那是个奇怪的问题。”

Steve拧着眉看他，“我记得你和我说过，我们会亲吻自己喜欢的人……”他没能把话说完，因为他另一只耳朵也红了。

Tony暗暗叹口气，Steve你这样以后要怎么和别的女孩子约会。

“Sort  of。我可不碰没兴趣的人！他们喜欢我，我喜欢他们，正好彼此都想有个美好的夜晚，大家你情我愿，为什么不呢？”

“什么？”Steve居然把不能皱紧的眉头又皱紧了一点。

“说真的，为什么总是我在对你进行提前性教育，你的科学老师在干什么？”

“不，Tony！这——”Steve试图走上楼梯。

Tony忙往上走了好几个台阶，“你想说这不对？这不道德？”

Steve猛地停下来，提高了嗓音，“你为什么不让我把话说完？没错，我是觉得这不对！因为大多数情况下你只见过他们两三次，你根本就不了解他们！拜托，Tony，这不是你！”

棕色的眼睛直直地盯着他，“……你也不了解我，Steve。这就是我。”

Steve大声反驳，“这不是真的！我是你弟弟，我知道你是什么样的人！”

他看见Tony突然安静下来，带来一种他无法理解的沉默。

最终他听见他说，“不，你不知道。”

 

\-------------4.16更新-------------

 

拳头击打沙袋的声音回响在傍晚空旷的训练场上，零星的侍从将晒了一天的军靴搬进仓库，彼此交换了几个眼神。

三小时前他们将潮湿的靴子搬出来时那位金发王子就已经在那里了。

相比于同龄人已显得较为健硕的肌肉在男孩收起手臂时隆起，湿透了白色棉衣紧紧贴着身体，深邃的眼睛此刻狠狠盯着被击打得剧烈摇晃的沙袋，金色的头发因为汗水而服帖地挂在额前。

偶尔经过的妙龄女孩会偷偷地瞄着正全神贯注的金发男孩，娇俏的脸庞微微泛红，彼此咯咯地笑着，悄悄地低语着什么。

在一个女孩子不小心发出一声惊呼后，那击打的声音戛然而止。

Steve疑惑地朝她们看去，那几个女孩子忙彼此推搡着快步跑开，换作往常，Arendelle的二王子会朝她们回一个好看的微笑，可是今天他没有。

他永远不懂那些女孩子在想什么。

Steve低下头，试图调整包在手上的白色绷带，汗水从他的额头滴下，落到绷带上，渐渐渗透到下面。

实际上，他也不懂Tony在想什么。

深呼吸一口气，换上一个新的沙袋，规律的击打声重新响起。他想暂时甩掉一些东西，靠这些激烈的运动。可惜，这似乎有点徒劳无功。

他仍旧能清楚地看见晨光里那个既模糊又清晰的吻，那只手描绘他背部线条的姿势，那些止不住的……

不！

他咬着牙，用力向沙袋挥出一拳。

他没有办法看更多，因为下一刻他知道的事情就是他正在人来人往的走廊上快速奔跑，仿佛他身后有一条不断向他挥舞下来的长鞭，鞭笞着他去奔跑、去逃离。

他不明白为什么自己要这样。不明白那种感觉是什么。

 

长久的奔跑最终停在了敦霓河的河岸。他一点也没有意识到自己会跑到这里。

Steve喘着气倒在草地上，却发现小时候的回忆正从脑海深处中爬起来。

夜晚冰凉的空气被急促的呼吸带进身体，深蓝色的天空只有零星的点点星光。也就是这个时候，他脑袋里的热度渐渐降下来。

我看起来像个疯子。他告诉自己。

Tony他只是，喜欢男人。他告诉自己。

这和以前没什么两样。他试图这样告诉自己。

那个吻，和他以前看见Tony吻那些姑娘们不一样。但是他甚至说不出哪里不一样。

卯足了劲儿往沙袋同一个地方挥动他的拳头。

他的脑袋像是一团一团的乱麻，关于他哥哥多年的不明疏离，关于他哥哥的各种吻，关于他哥哥和另一个男人，关于他哥哥看着他的眼神……

而Tony，他从每一团乱麻中都扯出一个被纠缠地死紧的线头，再将这些线头揉成一个最大的谜团。

不明白Tony。不明白一切。

Steve难过地发现他根本无从下手。

他在敦霓河边呆了很久，一遍一遍告诉自己那是Tony的私事，即便他是他的弟弟，他也不应该干预其中。Tony有他自己的选择，就像他选择不再靠近自己，如今他也有权利选择自己喜欢的人，可是……

就在这时他听见了Happy喊他的名字。

 

连续不断的击打声频率越来越快，直到沉闷的一声，那个沙袋彻底脱离了挂钩飞了出去。

Steve满脸通红喘着气，坐到地上。

往常的这个时候他应该去找Tony了，然而今天他却不知道要不要去。

当他今天大清早满脸通红地在洗衣房里亲自清洗床单的时候，一位早起的中年胖妇人笑着拍拍他，坚持从他手中接过床单，“让我来吧，Steve殿下。”

他硬着头皮道了谢，那妇人宽厚地看着他，“您不需要感到难堪，殿下，这很正常。您让我想起我的孩子，他已经是个大小伙儿啦！您知道吗，那一天他和您一样，偷偷溜去河边想自己洗床单……我说过我们住在敦霓河旁边吗？“

Steve摇摇头，问道，“你们住在河边？”

妇人爽朗地笑笑，“是啊，那河在晚上可美了，您一定得见见那景色！”

是的，美极了。Steve想。

“……我说到哪儿了，哦，那臭小子偷偷在河边洗床单，我大声在厨房里喊他，结果他吓得手一抖，床单就随着水飘走了！那小子挨了我丈夫一顿胖揍之后，才结结巴巴地告诉了我……哈哈哈，我永远也忘不了他那小脸的样子！”

Steve红着脸，尴尬地笑了几声。

当他今天早上从那个旖旎的梦中醒来后，首先涌出来的是害怕，随之而来的才是面对一塌糊涂的床单的难堪与尴尬。

“您一定是位好母亲。”Steve真诚地说道。

“您真会说话，殿下，”她拧干床单，停下来看着金发男孩，“可是，您看上去担心的问题不止这一个。”

Steve微微低下头，紧紧抿着嘴，沉默了一会儿，才回答，“我不能说。”

妇人笑着看看他，向外面的晾衣绳走去，“哈哈，您不用告诉我，殿下，是问题总有办法会解决的，只要您找到方法。”

清晨的阳光已经明媚地撒向了大地，Steve跟着她走出去，没有注意到门外转身离开的金发内务官。

 

Steve扯掉彻底湿透的绷带，抬起头看向城堡的西面，三层的最西面，那是Tony卧室的窗户。

三年来第一次，Steve打破了那个习惯。

 ----------------4.17更新----------

\-----------

淅淅沥沥的雨滴打落在大理石地面上，阴沉沉的乌云覆盖了Arendelle的上空。湿漉漉的地面零碎地反射着潮湿的画面，熙熙攘攘的人群，成片成片的黑伞。不知谁的雨靴一脚踏入，溅起四散的雨水，无情地打碎了残留的画面。

Arendelle城堡前面挤满了黑压压的一片，红蓝金的旗帜此刻萎靡地裹在旗杆上，人们的脸上布满了悲伤。

城堡二楼的讲演台上站着好几排人，最前面的是一位络腮胡的中年男人，Obadiah Stane；他的一边是金发的Arendelle二王子和他的护卫James Barnes；另一边是金发内务官，行政执行官和一个胖胖的男孩。

Obadiah低声和金发王子说了什么，然后走上前，对着下面的人们说道，“此刻，我仍旧希望这只是一场噩梦，只要我闭上眼睛，重新睁开，就会看见我们伟大的国王和王后从那艘船上走下来，回到我们身边，回到Arendelle。可是现在，我不得不怀着极其沉重的心情，向你们宣布：Howard国王和Maria王后在昨天的海难中…已经双双去世……”

人群中发出一阵骚动，原本低沉的抽泣声拉长了音调，混着湿沥的雨声飘浮在空气中。

 

Steve没有听见Obadiah后来说了什么，加强的听力似乎失去了它的效用，实际上他什么也没有听见。

潮湿的黑色礼服难受地贴着身体，冰冷的雨水顺着他的脖子钻进里面，湿透了的头发搭拉在头上，他的眼前一片模糊，他什么也看不清。

这是一场没有遗体的葬礼，无从道别。所有的一切都在脑海中，试图通过一片虚无来温暖记忆。可是他不需要那种温度。它让人觉得软弱、安逸，柔软地仿佛躺在一片棉花糖之上，而他却时刻恐惧着会在下一秒沉下去。

他记得那一天的每一件事：冲进城堡那名骑士举着的白色丧旗；人们突然陷入的混乱与悲伤；Pepper通红的双眼；Jarvis强忍着悲痛的脸；他被告知要穿上丧服，站在大厅里；一个个大臣过来握他的手，说着一些他没有听见的话；然后是这场雨中的追悼仪式。

他清楚地记得每一件事，却不觉得自己真的在做这些事。他不记得他说了什么，不知道他为什么要那样做。他就是，这样做了。

直到他看着侍从将Howard和Maria的画像挂上墙壁，才听见有人对他说，“都结束了，Steve，一切都结束了，不会再有人找你做什么了。”

那是Bucky。

然后Steve记了起来：是Jarvis帮他换上了丧服；是Pepper陪他站在大厅里，一句一句告诉他，他得和那些使臣说写些什么；是Bucky和他一起站在雨里完成那场追悼仪式。

“Bucky？”

棕发男孩搭住他的肩膀，认真地看着他，“Yeah，it’s me，I’m with you till the end of the line.”

他点点头，却觉得什么地方不对劲。

从头至尾，都好像缺了什么。

“我要去找Tony。”他听见自己沙哑的声音说道。

转身往楼上走，他听见Pepper在身后对Bucky说，“让他一个人去。”

 

Steve安静地站在门口，看着门上的雕花，又好像没在看。

他站了很久，没有发出声音，也没有敲门——不，他试图敲了，但是每次都僵在半空中，最后又收了回来。

他觉得这不像自己。

实际上，他忽然不知道自己是谁了。

孤独，痛苦，这些情绪从来没有像现在一样吞噬掉他。

这扇门突然的阻隔曾经让他措手不及，虽然当时彷徨失望，他总是相信那份厚重的感情的，Tony关心他爱护他，从他能记事以来就是。他们没有隐瞒他是被收养的事实，但这个插曲似乎无足轻重，Tony那些自自然然流露出来的感情使得这个事实如同敦霓河里的浮萍，飘过去就再也看不见了。Howard和Maria向来视他如己出，他觉得自己和别的孩子没什么不一样，实际上甚至觉得更为幸福，因为那个永远在他身边转圈的聒噪的哥哥。

是的，哥哥。Tony是他的哥哥。

那阵恐惧感奔涌而来，他怕这一切都是他的错，他做了不好的梦，所以现在上帝为了惩罚他几乎让他失去了所有。

而这唯一存在的，他却害怕去接近。

他贴着门坐下来，呆呆地看着门把手。

那些作为一个孤儿他本应承受的孤独与迷失，仿佛正一点一点地送还给他。

他什么都没有了，除了Tony。

“Tony，all I got is you……please…please don’t push me away……”

然后他听见门把手转动的声音，身后的大门开了一条缝，他看见了那张熟悉的脸。

 

Tony看着他，伸出手，“站起来甜心，别坐在地上。”

金发男孩用力抓住对方的手站起来，遵循着记忆里的拥抱想环住对方的腰，却发现他将Tony整个人抱进了怀里。他忘记了上一个拥抱已经是三年前，那时他还是那个瘦弱的小不点，而现在他却和Tony差不多高了。

他紧紧抱着他，嘴里喃喃着，“不要推开我，他们不在了，我只有你了……我只有你了……”

Tony的手轻轻拍着他的背，回应着他，“对不起Steve，对不起……”

长久的拥抱也无法减轻他的害怕，Tony几次想松开，却被他抱得更紧。直到几次尝试失败后，怀里的人用力拍了一下他的背，“你要抱到什么时候？再不松开你今晚就一个人睡！”

Steve立马放开手，惊讶地看着对方，“今晚我们一起睡？”

Tony看上去和他一样憔悴，可是那双棕色的大眼睛依旧明亮，“我们刚失去了父母，Steve，你说你只有我了，我难道不是一样的吗？”

当Tony躺在那张床上时，Steve好像觉得那三年就像是梦一样。他们又躺回了各自的床，回到了他们的房间，在他们失去了父母之后。

他使劲睁着眼睛，看着对面的人。Tony闭着眼睛，仰天躺着，Steve可以清楚地看见那长而浓密的睫毛。

他又盯着对方的嘴唇看了一会儿，直到那双唇瓣动了动，吐出几个字，“你要过来吗？”

Steve愣了下，马上“嗯”了一声，从自己床上爬起来，走过去的时候顺便把灯熄灭。

他一躺下，就不客气地抱住对方。

Steve看着那熟悉的冰蓝色光芒驱散着小范围的黑暗，他几乎想要哭出来，天知道他有多想念这个。

我不能失去这个我不能失去这个。

Steve更用力地圈了圈了手臂，闭上眼睛。

 

有人在叫他。

“Steve殿下。”

“殿下。”

“Steve殿下！”

他睁开眼睛，Jarvis的脸出现在眼前。

金发内务官担忧地看着他，“您不该睡在这儿。”

“你在说什么，Jarvis？”他不解地看着对方，迷糊的脑袋渐渐清晰。

他转头看了看四周——这里是Tony的卧室门外。

Steve睁大了眼睛，猛地站起来，死命地盯着那扇紧闭的门，也不管踩到了掉落在地上的毯子。

然后他可笑地意识到，那一切只是一个梦。

当然是梦，他自嘲地笑笑，Tony从来不会那么顺他的意，因为那根本就不是Tony。

Tony，all I got is you……please…please don’t push me away……

然后Steve想起来，他从来不曾把这句话说出来。

一切都是他的梦而已。

 

等到金发王子走过转角，Jarvis弯腰捡起地上的毯子，不经意看到几步开外变成了金属的装饰花瓶，心有余悸地倒吸了口气，好一会儿才敲敲门，“Tony殿下，是我。”

“啪嗒！”门解锁的声音。

Jarvis推开门，小心地避开那些可怕的张牙舞爪的锋利棱柱，在另半边门后面找到了蜷曲着一条腿坐在地上的人。

“你知道他在外面待了一夜？”

那人头也没抬，浅浅哼了一声，嗓音沙哑而疲惫，“他一来就把门缝的光给堵住了。”

 

 

\---------4.20更新---------

5

 

~五年后~

 

轮轴碾压地面发出咕噜咕噜的声响，闹腾的麻雀嗖地窜过窗外又窜回来，停在窗台前叽叽喳喳地叫着。

躺在床上的人睁开眼睛，蓝绿色的瞳孔中早已无睡意。

Steve爬起来，绕过旁边的画架子，打开窗户，窗台上的麻雀忙扑着翅膀飞走了。

东方既白，红霞满天。

今天会是个好天气的。Steve想。

“咚咚咚！”有人敲门。

“进来！”Steve喊道。

门被推开，金发内务官带着两名捧满了服饰的侍女一走进来就看见Arendelle的二王子赤裸着上身站在窗前，卡其色的长裤修饰着两条笔直的长腿，匀称的线条勾勒着饱满的肌肉，金色的短发在那抹阳光下显得更为耀眼。

两个女孩子发出了轻声的嬉笑，彼此对了对眼睛，羞赧地红了脸颊。

Jarvis回头看了她们一眼，又转过来向Steve说道，“早安，Steve殿下。”

女孩子们低下了头，却依旧偷偷地打量着面前帅气的男人。

“早安！”Steve微笑着点点头，套上了一件白色的长袖衬衣。

Jarvis听见背后立刻发出了小小的惊呼声，他无奈地憋回一口气，示意女孩们赶紧把衣服放到床上，并取出来向Steve展示，“殿下，这三套是为您准备的礼服，迎宾仪式、加冕典礼和舞会各一套。”

“好的，我知道了，谢谢你，Jarvis！”金发王子礼貌地道谢。

他走过去看着礼服，“Tony还在睡吗？”

“是的，殿下，”Jarvis把女孩子们打发出房间，又继续说，“迎宾仪式会在上午10点开始，Obadiah大人会和您一起出席的。”

“当然，这几年要是没有他，Arendelle的贸易也不会这么繁荣。”Steve顿了顿，“Pepper也会在的，对吗？”

“是的。”

Steve从床上拿起一套衣服还给Jarvis，“我会穿那两套的。”

“迎宾仪式的礼服您是想换一套吗，殿下？”

金发王子微微摇头，“不，不用。”

 

 

陆陆续续的车队驶向Arendelle的城堡，街上热闹极了。

这份热闹已经持续了大半个月，这段时间各色各样的人从四面八方赶来，街市上天天有欢乐的歌声，年轻人会在傍晚聚集到广场，随着音乐起舞、旋转。

Arendelle将迎来一个特殊而喜庆的日子——国王的加冕仪式，他们将拥有一场盛大的舞会，一场奢华的加冕典礼，礼乐舞蹈、食物歌声，一切都将为这里奉上一场人们期盼已久的嘉年华。

Tony Stark，众所周知的Arendelle大王子，将在今天度过他第23个生日。23岁，合法继承王位的年龄，这也说明他将从摄政大臣Obadiah Stane手里正式接过国家的统治权，成为人们尊贵的国王陛下。

而今天，在多年前关闭的城堡大门也将重新打开。

人们相信，Arendelle将会拥有一位威严睿智的统治者。

 

 

“Tony。”

“Tony！”

没有反应。

Pepper双手交叠在胸前，站在床前，瞪着在床上睡得歪七八糟的棕发男人，危险地眯了眯眼睛，迅速走到窗前，唰地一下把窗帘拉开——

“啊——谁他妈的允许——”

床上的人触电般坐起来，大声叫了起来，然而在看清金发女孩的模样后，后半句话被硬生生吞进肚子里，他眨了眨带着眼屎的大眼睛，抹了把嘴角的不明痕迹，向对方露出一个大大的微笑，“Oh hi，Pepper，你今天看上去真漂亮！”

Pepper穿了一套白色的裙子，显得精神而干练。

“是吗？”

“是啊，这套裙子把你衬得好看极了！你今天要去和Happy约会吗？没关系，我批准了，尽管去吧！Arendelle会很好的，我会处理全部的事情！”

金发女孩皱着眉头看着他。

就在这时，Jarvis带着一群侍从走了进来，在他床前站了一排，衣服、裤子、礼服、外套、靴子、腰带、脸盆、剃须刀、早餐，以及皇冠和权杖。

“哦上帝！”床上的人扶了扶额头，然后打了个哈欠。

“现在呢，清醒了吗？”Pepper问。

“加冕典礼，of course!”然后又是一个哈欠。

Pepper无奈地摇摇头，从侍从举着的早餐的盘子里端起一杯咖啡，送到Tony旁边，“看在上帝的份上，赶紧给我喝了这个！我们有二个小时的时间把你收拾干净，我可不想Arendelle的国王看起来像个没睡醒的小混蛋！”

灌下那杯咖啡，Tony问道，“现在什么时候了？”

“还有一个小时城堡大门就会打开，然后是迎宾仪式，正午时分是加冕典礼，你知道这个的，你只需要到时乖乖站在那里，说你该说的，做你该做的，那就够了。”

棕色的头重重地点了点。

“我会和Steve先参加迎宾仪式，典礼之前我会来找你的。”

Tony抬起头，看着她眨巴他的大眼睛，“要是没有你和Jarvis，我该怎么办？”

Pepper拨弄了下他翘起来的头发，双手捧起对方的脸，亲了亲他的额头，“不会有那样的如果，我不会让它发生的。”

她认真地看着Tony，道，“你会成为一个伟大的国王的，Tony。”

 

 

Pepper站在闭着的大门背后，沉默地看着它。

身后的护卫整齐地站成队列，就等着她一声令下。

这扇门好像关了好久好久，而这一开这个国家就要开启一个新的时代。

新的国王，新的政局，新的情势，这里将迎来无数的鲜花和掌声，也必将夹杂着恶意与危险。

她不知道这扇门将会开多久，又将为这里带来多少变数。

她只知道，如果它一直紧紧关着，这座城堡里所发生的一切都将无从解决。

金发女孩深呼吸一口，挺起胸膛，坚定地说道，“Open the gate!”

 

 

 

人们嬉笑着，捧着鲜花、篮子，牵着孩子，携着伴侣，走在大理石的地板上，缓缓的人流熙熙攘攘地涌入城堡。

进入大门后是一个宽阔的广场，广场的中央矗立着三人高的喷泉。

金发女孩和一位络腮胡男人站在内城堡的红色大门前的空地上，身后站着两排礼仪队。这是为了迎接来参加加冕典礼的境外使臣设立的迎宾仪式。

Pepper看见金发内务官走出来，忙拉住他问，“Steve殿下呢？Tony怎么样？里面准备妥当了吗？”

金发男人笑了笑，“你要我先回答哪一个？不用担心，Tony殿下已经准备好了，里面也都很顺利。至于Steve殿下，你知道，他已经不需要我们担心了。”他轻轻拍拍对方的肩膀，“放松点，我们用了几个月时间来筹办这个，一切都会顺利的。”

“我只是……我也不知道，”Pepper轻声笑了，“也许你是对的，我该更有信心些。”

“我得告诉你，Steve殿下只留下了加冕典礼和舞会的两套衣服。”

Pepper惊讶地看着他，“为什么？那他等会儿穿什么？”

就在这时，齐刷刷的踏步声从一侧传来，人群里发出一阵阵惊呼，自动地散开，分开了一条路。

人们看见百名身着银色盔甲的骑士向迎宾队走去，整齐划一的步伐毫不紊乱，银色的盔甲在阳光下熠熠生辉，骑士们个个戴着佩剑和盾牌，气势壮观。

阵列的前方是骑士队的副队长James Barnes，左臂盔甲上区别性地漆了一颗红色五角星。

他昂首挺胸，英姿飒爽地领着队列来到城堡前，面对大门展开阵列，像是在等着什么。

广场上突然一片安静。

“嗒！嗒！嗒！”

一阵脚步声从打开的红色大门传来。

深棕色的皮靴稳健地一步一步迈着，深蓝色的盔甲随着步伐发出具有独特金属质感的撞击声，阳光一点点地照亮那个从阴影中走出来的高大身影。

贴身的盔甲完美地包裹着那个男人，修长笔直的双腿有力地迈动，挺翘的臀大肌随着脚步运动着，上身的盔甲很好地勾勒着他宽厚的肩膀和紧实的腰部，他的右手套着那面人们熟悉的星星盾牌，金色的短发在阳光下耀眼无比。

他走到骑士队前，眼睛扫过面前的阵列，来回踱了两步，然后用力朝天举起盾牌。

“唰！”

一把把锋利的佩剑整齐地出鞘，直指天空。

“Split！”

整装的骑士阵列瞬间分开，各占道路两边，佩剑横刺半空四十五度，形成交错的三角形，反射的光芒透着阵阵寒意。

这是一个国家的力量。

他们甚至不需要别的保证。

只要那个男人站在前方。

“Long live Arendelle!”金发男人大声喊道。

“Long live Arendelle! Long live Arendelle!”震耳欲聋的口号随之响彻广场。

瞬间，人群爆发出一阵欢呼，不断有人高声喊着“Long live Arendelle!”，还有那个男人的名字——Prince Steve。

 

 

待Steve站到身边，Pepper侧过身，抬起头看着对方，“您可没告诉我有这个，Steve殿下。”

金发男人略不好意思地看着她，“Sorry，Pepper。”

“No no no no!”Pepper忙要摇头，“这很好！这简直棒极了！真的！”

“谢谢！”Steve真诚地道谢。

“……所以您才让Jarvis拿走了迎宾仪式的礼服。”

“是的。”

Pepper沉默了会儿，说道，“其实您不需要这样做，真的。”

Steve回以一个理解的笑容，语气却坚定不移，“I know, Pepper. But I want to.”

金发女孩认真地看着他，“您是个好弟弟，殿下。”

Steve毫不回避她的视线，“谢谢你,，Pepper，谢谢！.”

“哇哦，这简直太让人惊讶了！看，是不是，这是不是很让你惊讶？”一个穿着金黄色套装的男人一边用夸张的语气对身后的其中一个随从说着，一边手舞足蹈地向他们走来。

“Prince Hammer！”礼仪官适宜地喊道。

Steve上前一步，主动伸出手，“Welcome，Prince Hammer！”

但是他却意外地得到一个“热情”的拥抱，对方用力地拍着他的背，“Prince Steve！真高兴见到你！”

Bucky在Steve身后抽了抽嘴角。

“我也是！”Steve尴尬地尽量不着痕迹地推开对方的胸膛。

“我是你哥哥的头号粉丝！”他又转过头，对那个可怜的侍从说，“告诉Steve殿下，我是Tony Stark的粉丝！”

“是的，Hammer殿下是Tony王子的粉丝。”那侍从机械地应和。

“谢谢您，Hammer殿下，Tony会高兴听到这个的！”Steve连忙说，“城堡内已经准备了食物和酒水，长途跋涉您一定累了，我让侍从带您去休息！”

“哈哈哈哈！”对方夸张地笑了几声，用力拍着Steve的胸膛，“太周到了太周到了！”说着走了进去。

在Hammer的声音消失在他们的听力范围后，一直站在旁边的摄政大臣Obadiah拍了拍Steve的背，安慰道，“别担心，殿下，像他那样的人并不多！”

金发王子尴尬地点点头，看见又一队人马走过来。走在最前面的是一个和他一样的金发男人，发色比他更暗一些，男人温文有礼地微笑着，看上去比刚才那位得体多了。

“Aldrich Killian。”Obadiah在他耳边轻轻提醒道。

“Prince Killian!”旁边的礼仪官再次喊道。

对方在Steve之前就伸出手，“很高兴见到您，Steve殿下。”

“我也是，Prince Killian! 与贵国的经济合作对Arendelle意义重大。”Steve握了握Killian的手。

“彼此彼此！”他回头看了看那些骑士，又说，“您有一队非常棒的骑士队，这是我见过最好的迎宾仪式！我确信我会在这里度过一段非常愉快的时光的！”

“Arendelle的荣幸，Killian殿下！”

等Killian走过后，Bucky碰了碰Steve的手臂，“这活儿真是无聊透顶！”

金发王子维持着微笑，头也不回地回答，“是吗？我觉得挺好，特别是看你无聊透顶的样子。”

Bucky恨恨地瞪着Steve的后脑勺。

 

 

教堂的休息室里，大红的地毯之上。

棕发男人站在那里不停地左动动西摸摸，Pepper仔细地帮他整理着着装。

“我看起来怎么样，Pepper？我看起来像个国王吗？这衣服真的合适吗？为什么我觉得肚子这里有点紧？Happy今天肯定忙坏了，那么多的车队！Yeah，这么多人真的好多人嗯你知道吗昨天你强迫我回房间的时候我好像忘记关掉测试仪的开关了……”

Pepper用一只手堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴巴，“深呼吸，再慢慢吐出来。”

棕发男人乖乖地按她说的做了。

“很好！”她露出一个大大的笑容，放开捂着嘴巴的手，“你只是紧张了，Tony。”她整理好对方的领子，轻轻抚平那些小小的褶皱，“想想你是谁——Tony Stark，九大国最顶尖科技的代表，Arendelle的大王子，这个国家未来的国王！你可以做这个的，而且你会做得很好很好！”

Tony盯着她看了一会儿，“你总是能看到我好的那一面，Pepper，无论我多么糟糕。”

“别说这些傻话，你一点也不糟糕。当然，有时候你确实是个混蛋。”

“我一直是个混蛋，”对方撇撇嘴，“他们走的那天我甚至没能好好告别……”

Pepper没有说话。

“……你觉得他们会高兴吗？”

金发女孩认真地回答，“他们会的，Tony，看着你成为这个国家的统治者，守护他们的人民，他们会为你感到骄傲的。”

“时间到了，殿下。”Jarvis走过来提醒他们。

“我们在上面等你。”Pepper和Jarvis走出去时对他说道。

Jarvis走了几步，停下来转身对他说道，“您看起来帅极了，国王陛下！”

Tony在Pepper惊讶的表情中歪了歪头，做了个“可不是吗？”的表情，大声回答，“Yeah, I know, I love you too. Now give me a kiss!”

 

\--------4.29更新-----------

 

 张灯结彩的教堂铺满了鲜花与彩带，大红的地毯从大门通向教堂前方的加冕台。  
  
摄政大臣Obadiah正站在加冕台的中央，一旁站着Jarvis和Pepper，金发内务官手上拿着装着皇冠和权杖的托盘，一旁站着金发王子和他的护卫，Steve已经脱下了盔甲，换上了一套同样颜色更深的蓝色礼服。  
  
人们坐在座位上，时不时交谈几声，耐心而兴奋地等待着正式的加冕典礼。  
  
“当！当！当！……”  
  
正午时分，沉重而庄严的钟声响彻整座城堡。  
  
教堂的大门缓缓打开。  
  
人们睁大眼睛，兴奋地看见他们的大王子从里面走出来，向加冕台一步一步走去。  
  
Tony极具限制的生活使得大多数人并没有好好地见过他，然而此刻人们发现，他们的大王子长得非常好看。他穿着深红色的礼服，金黄的边线勾勒着礼服的边缘，淡淡的蓝光从他的胸口透出来——是那颗神秘而美丽的宝石。尽管他看起来并不像他们的二王子一样高大强壮，然而举手投足之间却透着一股风流气质。他有一头微微卷曲的棕色头发和一双极其吸引人的大眼睛。他嘴角微微笑着，大方地朝端详他的人们回看回去，那双大眼睛漂亮得仿佛能装下一整个世界，而当他看着你的时候，周围的一切都似乎不再重要。  
  
人们几乎是一下子就喜欢上了他，他们未来的国王看起来那样睿智风流，气质超群。  
  
  
  
Pepper看了看站在对面的金发王子，又重新把视线放回Tony身上。  
  
她希望不会有什么意外发生。是的，Tony现在看起来很好，可是这些年除了她和Jarvis，没人知道他到底经历了什么。  
  
她目不转睛地看着缓缓走近的人，Tony也看见了她，笑着朝她眨了眨眼。  
  
距离那噩梦般的一年已经过去了五个年头，她甚至没有办法回想那一年。Tony的卧室几乎一整年都在断断续续地维修，她不得不一遍遍地告诉工人们这些恐怖的金属是某人实验失败的结果。  
  
那些荒唐的室内活动有一段时间变本加厉变成了“四处活动”，他戏谑地扯起嘴角逗一个个女孩子咯咯地笑，他大方地亲吻第二天在他门口流连不肯离去的姑娘，但是他再也不碰任何一个男孩子。Pepper为了那些“活动”和他进行了有史以来最大的一场争吵，半个多月的冷战最终结束在他们的一个吻当中，也最终停止了Tony荒唐的行为。  
  
这段恋情稳定而让人安心，Tony除了有时候的胡闹，大部分时候是个很好的恋人。他的情况渐渐好转起来，但是他再也回不到那场意外之前的状态了。他的魔法变得像头调皮的野兽，在安静地蛰伏中，时不时地突然跳出来吓你一跳。  
  
Pepper不知道这是不是该庆幸，因为Steve彻底告别了他对Tony执着的“探访活动”，这看起来让她省心不少。  
  
实际上，葬礼之后好几个月，他们几乎没有任何交集。那段时间Steve经常不在城堡里面，即使在，也是在训练场上拼命地挥舞拳头。Tony几乎不怎么出实验室，因为每次他回到卧室，等待她的就是另一场大修整。  
  
他会问起Steve的情况，“Steve呢？”“Steve去上课了吗？”“Steve的摔伤好点了吗？”Jarvis会一一告诉他，听过后他就沉默地继续摆弄他的玩意儿。  
  
Pepper知道他们只是需要点时间来修复彼此，只是这段过程显得漫长而痛苦。  
  
三个多月后，当兄弟俩无意碰见的时候，她并不在场。Jarvis告诉她，他觉得那时候自己整个脸肯定都紧张地青了，他想他们或许会打上一架，对着彼此大声咆哮，或者紧紧抱着彼此失声痛哭，再或者最坏的情况就是Tony直接整个儿失控把地板都给掀起来。结果——  
  
Hi  
  
Hi Tony。  
  
……你还好吗？  
  
还行。你呢？  
  
嗯很好。  
  
那就好，嗯……回头见。  
  
哦好，回头见。  
  
Pepper说不出Jarvis当时复述这一段的时候是什么样的表情，但是她清楚地听见向来平静的金发内务官轻轻咒骂了句，“回头见他们的鬼！”  
  
兄弟俩于是开始了很和平的相处，平静地就像没有一丝波澜的大海，没有一丝微风的天空，淡得好像什么都没有的空气。  
  
她不得不承认他们的恋情对当时的Tony确实有很大的帮助，但是一年前，Pepper还是向Tony提出了分手。不是说这段感情不够好，也不是他们彼此不爱对方，只是这当中好像缺了什么。他们谈过很多次，试图找出这段感情中缺失的部分并弥补，可最终还是无法挽救他们的关系。Tony并不是非常愿意，但他最终用力地抱着Pepper，不停地亲吻她的头发，对怀里的人说，“这没关系，Pepper，你知道我是爱你的对不对？我会一直爱着你……但你值得比我更好的，你值得更好的……”  
  
在Obadiah以摄政大臣的身份为Tony带上皇冠，交替权杖之后，她感觉Jarvis和她同时松了一口气。  
  
这难道不是他们所能祈求的最好结果了吗？  
  
  
  
  
夜色犹如轻裹黑纱的女神，朦朦胧胧地降临Arendelle。  
  
夜晚，并未如同往日般沉淀着白昼的喧哗，今夜，此刻是狂欢的伊始。  
  
街道上灯火通明，人们奏着欢快的音乐，捧着醉人的美酒，穿着漂亮的衣服，踩着音乐的节奏，尽情地起舞歌唱。  
  
一眼望去，灯火最耀之处就是Arendelle的城堡。那里仿佛嵌满了闪闪发亮的宝石，悠扬的音乐和人们欢笑声一阵阵传出来。城堡前的广场上是沸腾着的人群，喷泉不停地喷洒着酒水，空气中酒香四溢，玩偶和小丑捧着鲜花和糖果，穿梭在人群中逗弄着可爱的孩子，他们欢闹着，嬉笑着，看着最美丽的烟火绽放在Arendelle的夜空。  
  
  
  
城堡内，舞池中，裙摆摇曳，舞步优雅。  
  
二十对年轻人欢快地随着音乐起舞，变幻着队形，为这场盛大的舞会带来一场绝妙的开场舞。  
  
舞池旁边，站着身穿白色燕尾服的Steve和带着一只眼罩的Fury。帅气迷人的金发男人即便在这场灯红酒绿的舞会中依旧显得特别引人注目，白色的燕尾服让他看起来像是无数少女梦寐以求的完美情人。  
  
他的护卫兼好友Bucky正在舞池中央带着一个女孩儿旋转，他偷偷地朝Steve的方向挑了挑眉，引得独眼男人翻了个不小的白眼。  
  
“我本来就只有一只眼了，你在迎宾仪式上还那样闪我的眼，是打算让我瞎掉吗？你可别忘了我手里的那一堆证据！”  
  
金发王子笑了起来，“Sorry，我不是故意的。”他顿了顿，又说，“你答应过我的，Fury。”  
  
独眼男人从鼻子里发出一声不明的哼哼，“我可不想知道那盾牌砸在我脸上是什么感觉！”  
  
Steve挑起嘴角，“你不会，Fury，只要你遵守承诺。”  
  
  
  
一曲结束，舞池中的舞伴们彼此行礼，散开，周围的宾客步入舞池。  
  
金发的内务官走上大厅前的主席台，字正腔圆地说道，“Prince Steve Rogers，from Arendelle！”  
  
Steve对Fury点头报以歉意后，走上主席台，微笑着向宾客行了礼，然后在上面站得笔挺。  
  
“King Tony Stark, from Arendelle！”  
  
“不不不，Pepper，我不要——”  
  
人们转过头，看见他们的国王陛下被一个女孩子推上了主席台。  
  
Tony马上闭上了嘴，朝人群眨了眨眼，咧开嘴露出一个好看的笑容，“Hi，晚上好！玩得开心吗？”  
  
人群发出一阵笑声，夹杂着几声“Yeah！”  
  
“闭嘴！”Pepper在一旁对他用嘴形喊着，“站到Steve身边去！”  
  
国王陛下抿住了嘴，带着那傻兮兮的笑容站到了金发王子的旁边，毫无察觉地垫了垫脚。  
  
人群响起了一阵阵掌声，仍旧夹带着一点点笑声。  
  
似乎没有人注意到金发王子不动声色地往旁边移了移，远离了自己的哥哥。  
  
Tony举起一只手，示意人们安静，他挺起胸膛，视线缓缓扫过整个大厅，收敛了笑意。  
  
“我知道你们大多数人今天是第一次见到我，在今天之前你们会问，Arendelle未来的国王是怎么样的？这个问题必须是由我来回答的，但是首先，我必须要在这里感谢一个人，这些年来他一直帮我管理着Arendelle，从他身上我学会了很多东西——我的教父，Obadiah Stane！”  
  
人群响起一阵掌声，向前摄政大臣投去赞赏敬佩的目光，络腮胡男人笑着摇摇头，表示这无需夸耀，然后伸出一只手，指向Tony，示意人们把注意力放回他们的国王身上。  
  
“没错，一个国家需要一个统治者，我不是要说有了我Arendelle就会永远富足强大，我也不是要说一位国王对于Arendelle有多么多么重要，因为我知道没有了你们，我什么都不是。我的父王是位优秀的国王，他告诉过我，总有一天这一天会到来，而我必须像一个国王那样承担自己的责任，守护Arendelle所有的人民，也就是你们。没有了你们，我不是任何人的国王。所以，Arendelle的国王是什么样子的？现在我告诉你们，他就是我这样子。”  
  
那是一片短促的安静，Tony甚至能听到自己的心跳声。  
  
直到某个人大声喊，“Long live the King!”  
  
几乎是在瞬间，大厅中便响起了震耳欲聋的呐喊。  
  
“Long live the King!”  
  
“Long live the King!”  
  
  
  
待那呐喊声渐渐散去，乐队奏起了另一首欢快的曲子，舞池中的人们纷纷随着节拍舞动起来，新任的国王和他的弟弟仍旧站在主席台上。  
  
Tony暗自呼了一口气，这很好，他可以做这个的。他可以弄糟很多事情，但是绝不是这一件。Arendelle是一切，是Howard告诉他要承担的责任，这甚至无关他自己。他们可以原谅他没有好好和他们告别，可以原谅他一切的胡闹，甚至可以原谅他把Steve推开，但绝不是这个。Tony想。  
  
他应该多些信心，至少他还有Pepper、Jarvis和Happy，哦，还有Steve。Steve现在正站在他旁边呢。  
  
Tony微微转过头撇撇身边的人，又迅速把眼睛放到舞池，“Hi 甜心！”  
  
Steve愣了一下，似乎没有想到对方会先开口打招呼，但他很快转过头，看着Tony，“Hi，To……陛下！”  
  
Tony哈地一声笑了出来，也转过头，“Seriously?!”  
  
他看见Steve微微朝人群斜了下头，撇撇嘴角，“公共场合，我不能。”  
  
Tony做了个类似的表情，迅速从头到脚把Steve扫了个遍，又毫无自觉地垫垫脚，心里巴拉巴拉地喊着：该死的，我才是哥哥！上帝啊告诉我，我的Steve小甜心到底是怎么变成现在这个大家伙的？看看那些肌肉，那些姑娘该为他疯了！  
  
“You look good!”Steve看着他，人畜无害地朝他微笑。  
  
眨眨眼，Tony回答道，“You look hot!”他在脑袋里扇了自己一巴掌，忙接道，“我是说，你看起来也很棒！”  
  
Steve表情似乎僵了下，“谢谢！”但他很快恢复了笑容，真诚而温暖，双眼从未移开，“我很高兴你能真正统治Arendelle了，你会是一位和父王一样的好国王的，Tony。”  
  
“我希望我不会让他们失望，Steve。”  
  
“我相信你，Tony，我一直是。”  
  
Steve的眼神那么坚定，Tony却没能继续看着他的眼睛，那样的眼神不知为什么让他心里有一丝苦楚。  
  
他别开头，把视线转回了舞池里的人们，他知道自己这些年对Steve做了什么——他什么也没有做。  
  
他一次次地推开他，一次次地把他关在门外，连那一次他都没有真正陪在他身边。可是Steve长成了一个很好的人，他简直要庆幸他的弟弟没被他逼成一个心理扭曲的变态。他听说了人们是怎么称颂勇敢正义的Prince Steve的：Steve王子带着骑士队又一次打败那些试图伤害人民的坏蛋；Steve王子今天在学堂和孩子们一起画画；Steve王子代表Arendelle参加了九大国格斗比赛并载誉归来……他甚至想过Steve应该代替他当这个国王，他没有会伤到别人的魔法，他不用畏惧地躲在城堡里，他不用躲开亲近的人的触碰，他甚至比他高了，该死的，还有那棒透了的身材……  
  
Steve比他好太多了。  
  
他知道Steve今天在迎宾仪式上做的。  
  
那是一个响亮无比而坚定明确的声明。  
  
  
  
“哇哦，哈，希望我没有打扰到你们，Anthony国王陛下，Steve殿下！”一个夸张的声音打断了他脑内的活动。  
  
谁他妈的是“Anthony国王陛下”？  
  
Tony努力克制了自己的表情，尽力表现地不那么嫌弃地转过脸，只见一个穿着亚麻黄套装的男人站在他们面前，笑眯眯地看着自己。  
  
“Prince Hammer！”Steve礼貌地打招呼。  
  
Tony挑高了眉毛，“Hammer？那个‘发射出去总不爆炸’的Hammer？”他在某一期的军事简报上看到过关于Hammer的报道，当然报道的内容成了他当天的笑料。  
  
“哈哈哈，”Hammer干巴巴地笑着，尴尬地搓着手，“Anthony陛下真风趣！”  
  
“哈哈哈，”Steve忙笑了起来，“是啊，他就是喜欢开玩笑！”  
  
“我想国王陛下对于笑话的品位没有那么低俗。”  
  
又一个声音加入了他们。  
  
Tony寻着声音看去，那是一个穿着合身的灰色燕尾服男人。他身形修长，暗金色的头发很好地分到两边，黑色的眼睛深邃明亮。他微微笑着，优雅地向Tony弯弯腰，声音温和而有礼，“原谅我打断你们的对话。”  
  
“哦，那没关系！”Tony回答。  
  
对方回给他一个好看的笑容。  
  
“Prince Killian。”Steve在边上说道，收了一点笑容。  
  
“Extremis！你制造了那项生物技术！”Tony睁大了眼睛。  
  
Killian谦虚地笑笑，“陛下知道这个名词实在让我太荣幸了！”  
  
“Extremis?那是什么疯狂极端人体试验吗？”Hammer的声音。  
  
Tony克制了一个白眼，直接忽略了他，对Killian说道，“不，那是项很棒的技术，我在一份加了八层密码的报告中看到过，如果好好利用，那会非常有用的！”  
  
“我没有听见八层密码那一部分。”  
  
Tony大声笑了起来，“你很有趣！真的！”  
  
Killian微微弯下腰，做出邀请的姿势，“不知道我能不能得到另一份荣幸，请Arendelle的国王陛下共同跳一支舞？”  
  
Tony犹豫了，他怕那只调皮危险的野兽什么时候会跑出来，他不能冒险。  
  
“额……谢谢你的邀请，Killian殿下，只是我真的不会跳舞，”他指了指旁边的金发王子，“不过Steve一直想找个舞伴呢！”  
  
Steve愣了愣，咳了一下，上前走了一步，语气有点生硬，“是的，我一直想找个舞伴。”  
  
Killian直起身体，打量了下对方，笑着收回了手，“可惜我不熟悉女步，想必Steve殿下也不熟悉吧。”  
  
“没错！”Steve立刻回答。  
  
“我能跳女步！”Hammer在原地飞快地转了两圈，兴奋地看着Steve说。  
  
Tony强忍着笑，憋着气说，“Oh look！会跳女步的‘Hammer’～come on Steve，别让人家失望！”  
  
Steve皮笑肉不笑地转过头，意味深长地看着幸灾乐祸的Tony，“我的荣幸，Anthony 国王陛下！”  
  
最后刻意咬重的称谓。  
  
Tony回给他一个大大的笑脸。  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve在离开时看了看Killian，紧了紧双唇，向Tony微微弯腰，才和Hammer走到舞池里。  
  
“您有一位非常好的弟弟，国王陛下。”Killian望着终于笑出来的Tony说道。  
  
“是啊，Steve是很好，你可想像不到他小时候是个什么样子！”国王调皮地眨眨眼。  
  
“早就听说Arendelle的二王子骁勇善战，但是今天他依旧让我眼前一亮！”  
  
Tony骄傲地抬了抬头，“没有人会不喜欢Steve，他是每个人的类型！”  
  
Killian似乎轻声笑了，“可惜他不是我的类型。”  
  
Tony收回看着舞池的视线，发现身边的金发男人正看着自己，眼神温柔。  
  
他没有立刻把眼神移开，反倒仔细看着对方，在他明白无误地确定对方眼里所表达的意思后，才眨眨眼睛将视线转回正前方。  
  
“你应该去喝点什么，Killian殿下。”  
  
“Please，叫我Killian。”  
  
“哦好的…嗯Killian，我说真的，你应该去吃点蛋糕，或者给自己来杯酒，然后找个伴儿好好玩一玩，Arendelle虽然富庶，但也不会天天办这样大的舞会，别亏待自己！”  
  
Killian微微皱起眉头，略受伤地看着Tony，他到底是个聪明人，最终弯弯腰，“如果那是您希望的，陛下。”  
  
  
  
Tony看着对方走入人群，平复了下呼吸。Killian看上去是个很好的人，聪明得体。   
  
他当然明白他的意思，但是他不能。  
  
他一直没有明白那头小野兽为什么从不在他和女孩子鬼混的时候跑出来。自从Joey那次的意外之后，他就彻底断了一些想法。  
  
他看着下面翩翩起舞的人，在里面找到了Pepper和Happy的身影。  
  
金发女孩端着酒杯，笑得灿烂。他和Pepper分开得很和平，她依旧像以往一样抓他签文件，逼他吃东西，在他快憋死在实验室的时候把他拽出来。他对她说过她值得更好的人，看看现在，金发女孩被她现在的恋人逗得很高兴，那甜美的笑容也勾起了他嘴角的弧度。  
  
他看见他的金发内务官在人群中走动，告诉那些侍从去填满空掉的盘子和酒杯，他从容走在人群之中，时不时停下来，转过身把被撞歪的花瓶摆正，将被蹭起一角的桌布抚平。  
  
Tony不敢奢求更多。  
  
他微微转了下头，然后看见了自己想找的人正朝自己走过来。  
  
Steve一边整理着因为跳舞而皱起来的白色礼服，一边走回来，他蓝绿色的双眼正幽幽地看着Tony，眉头紧锁，一脸“终于结束了”的无奈表情。  
  
Tony的视线锁定对方，然后露出一个大笑脸，在对方走近后说道，“哇哦，他可真够柔韧的！”  
  
Steve一步跨回原来的位置，转过头，挑高一边的眉毛，一脸“你说真的？”的表情。  
  
四目交接。  
  
然后他们同时笑了出来。  
  
“永远，永远别再让我和他跳舞了！”Steve笑着说。  
  
“国王的命令，你不能拒绝，甜心！”  
  
久违的称呼让两个人都收敛了笑意。  
  
“这样真好，Tony。”Steve的声音温柔而令人心安。  
  
Tony没有说话，他看到了Steve脸上那么灿烂的笑容和那久违的眼神，也看到了他太阳穴上那淡淡的小翅膀疤痕。  
  
Steve看着对方表情的变化，正打算说些什么，却被一个悦耳的声音打断了。  
  
“国王陛下！”  
  
Tony转过头，看见Bucky带着一位女孩向他行礼。  
  
“Peggy！你来啦！”Steve听起来十分高兴。  
  
Tony恍然大悟，哦是她了，那个叫Peggy的女孩，他听人说Steve和她已经在一起了。  
  
他仔细地打量着对方：棕色的半长卷发，棕色的漂亮眼镜，火红的双唇，傲人的身材玲珑地包裹在大红色的裙子中，美艳的笑容挂在白皙的脸上，年轻而充满活力，一看就是Steve会喜欢的类型。  
  
满分再加十分！完美！  
  
“谢谢您的夸奖，陛下，我很荣幸！”棕发女孩微微点点头，说道。  
  
该死的他说出来了吗？！  
  
他看见Steve的耳朵有点红。  
  
他连忙笑了几下，试图缓解那份尴尬，“那是事实，您是位很有魅力的女孩，Peggy小姐！Steve很个幸运的小伙子！哈哈哈！”  
  
Bucky瞥了眼新任国王，决定打断他的笑声，说道，“我只是负责把Steve殿下的舞伴领过来，现在她在这里了，所以？”  
  
Tony忙说，“当然，怎么能让这么美丽的姑娘干等着？Steve，快把你可爱的舞伴带进舞池，我打赌你一定想尽快忘记刚才的噩梦！”  
  
最后半句话把Steve原本那句“我刚跳完一支回来！”打回了肚子，他确实需要忘记那支恐怖的舞。  
  
  
  
轻轻将手搭在对方柔软的腰肢，Steve带着Peggy随着音乐的节奏缓缓踏着舞步。  
  
实际上他有点脸红。  
  
这是一支很温柔的曲子，轻缓悠扬的调子好像夕阳下依偎在一起的恋人，彼此紧紧相依，任是岁月荏苒，深情依旧。  
  
Peggy凝望着他的眼睛，像是在那双蓝绿色的眼睛中看尽了一切风景。Steve回望回去，在对方棕色的大眼睛中找到了自己的影子。  
  
他想起了Howard和Maria去世后的那几个月。他发现自己突然没有办法呆在城堡里，Tony最终没有打开那扇门，甚至没有来见他的打算，他觉得自己好像彻底被这个世界抛弃了。他开始往Bucky家里跑，一待就是一天，他会陪他安静地坐着，或者练习格斗。Bucky有问过他要不要搬过来和他一起住一段时间，最后他还是摇摇头拒绝了。  
  
Steve确实很想要远远地逃离，但是却发现他总是被一根线紧紧拽着，挣不脱也不想挣脱。  
  
那一天他和以往一样从Bucky家走回城堡，看见四个混混一样的人围着一个姑娘。他正准备冲上去，就看见对方用一把匕首迅速漂亮地解决了那几个家伙，她收起匕首，捡起地上的篮子，骄傲地仰起头。  
  
然后她看见了他。  
  
“你就是那个踩了我四脚的‘迟钝男孩’，我记得你。”她说。  
  
Peggy就那样走进了他那突然黯然无光的生命。  
  
Steve轻轻一拉，将旋转出去的Peggy轻柔地卷回来。  
  
“谢谢你，Peggy。”Steve突然说。  
  
棕发女孩温柔地看着他问，“谢我什么？”虽然是个问题，她的脸上却没有疑问的神情。  
  
“所有的事。”Steve柔声回答，“在那时候劝我回城堡，告诉我他们希望我过得好，让我知道事情总会有因果……”  
  
Peggy轻声笑出来，“不，Steve，你不需要我告诉你也迟早会明白那些道理。当时你只是太悲伤了，所以你看不见。没有人能一直坚强，那些故事里的英雄只是被写得坚强，他们是人，是人就会有脆弱的时候，我只是恰好在那里，正好推你一把而已。”  
  
“我并不是英雄。”  
  
“你当然是，Arendelle的人们都知道。”  
  
Steve轻轻摇摇头，没有说话。  
  
“所以，那就是Tony。”Peggy朝他眨眨眼。  
  
“抱歉，他不是……”Steve想为Tony评价她而道歉。  
  
“他很可爱，”Peggy难得打断了他，“我没想到我们的国王会是这个样子，他看上去并不赖。”  
  
“你真的那么觉得？”Steve欣喜地问，眼睛的余光在这时发现棕发男人已经不在主席台上了。然而在Peggy再次旋转出去的时候，他迅速找到了正在桌子前往嘴里塞甜甜圈的Tony。  
  
Peggy转回来，看着他真诚地点点头，“他是你相信的人，Steve，而我相信你。”  
  
Steve笑了，笑得那样温柔。  
  
Peggy是个很好的女孩子，他也很喜欢她，所以在他们相识的大半年后，某个温暖的午后，他按照某人说的亲吻过她，实际上在那之后又亲吻过好几次。然而在他又一次打算试图吻上那性感的嘴唇时，Peggy笑了出来，她说，“我承认我是很喜欢你，Steve，但是我想我们在第一次吻过之后就明白了，那感觉并不对。”  
  
Steve涨红着脸，低声回答，“我以为我们多吻几次就有感觉了……”  
  
然后他看见一向淑女的Peggy笑地前翻后仰。  
  
Steve尴尬地等她笑完，可怜巴巴地看着对方，Peggy努力收起笑意，说，“并不是那样的，Steve，那是……来自双方的感情和渴望。”和他同龄的女孩试图告诉他，“你愿意亲吻一个人和你想情不自禁去吻一个人是不一样的。我能感觉到你对我的好感，Steve，但我不认为你想要吻我，不是你以为你想要的那种。所以……你有真正想要亲吻的人吗？”  
  
那一年Steve 15岁，而他并没有回答那个问题。  
  
音乐渐渐进入尾声，节奏显得更为舒缓温柔。  
  
Steve感觉Peggy柔软的双手抚上了他的脸颊，美丽的双眼凝望着他，然后她渐渐缩短了两个人的距离，将自己殷红的唇贴上他的。  
  
Steve不明白Peggy为什么要在这个时候吻他，也不清楚这个吻的意义。  
  
他没有拒绝这个，反而闭上了眼睛享受这个吻，他觉得自己应该脸红了，因为在那一年之后他没有再吻过任何人，但是他已无暇顾及。  
  
当他听到周围的笑声和掌声时，唇上柔软的触感已经不再，他睁开眼睛，Peggy正微笑着看着他。  
  
他咽了咽口水，问，“What’s this for？”  
  
Peggy笑了出来，伸出手指替他擦掉嘴角的痕迹，“永远不要问一个人为什么吻你，Steve，永远不要。”  
  
  
  
  
\-----------------------5.1更新-----------------  
  
Tony实际上很骄傲。  
  
哦看看舞池中的那一对！男的高大帅气，女的美丽优雅，大红色的裙摆缱绻着纯白的燕尾服，舞步轻移，身段翩转，Steve和Peggy无疑是舞池中的焦点。  
  
他嚼着嘴里的甜甜圈，决定在舞会后告诉Jarvis让甜点师傅下一次多放点糖。  
  
Tony看到那个吻的时候，他的嘴里还嚼着一半的甜甜圈，那个漂亮的女孩微笑着主动贴上了Steve的嘴唇，简单的触碰与唇齿辗转，他听见周围的人们发出了小小的欢呼声，但又似乎怕惊到这对甜蜜的恋人，直到在他们结束那个美好的吻之后大厅里才响起了掌声和欢闹声。  
  
他发现Steve的左耳红透了。  
  
哦，Steve……  
  
他看着Peggy替Steve擦了擦嘴，决定把嘴巴里那一团黏糊糊的面粉吞下去，这个甜甜圈真是他一辈子吃到最难吃的，他得找点别的什么来换掉嘴里的味道。  
  
一杯酒被送到眼前。  
  
Tony顺着胳膊看见了Killian微笑着的脸。  
  
“想出去透透气吗，陛下？”  
  
Tony接过酒杯，喝了一大口，“为什么不呢？我正觉得里面有些无聊了！”  
  
他端着酒杯，和Killian穿过人群，人们礼貌地向他微微弯腰，称呼他为“国王陛下”，他也微笑着点头回应。  
  
直到走上阳台，带有酒香的清爽空气迎面而来，驱散了那一丝看不见的疲惫与失落。  
  
阳台上分布着三三两两的宾客，有情侣在灯光照不到的阴影中喃喃细语，也有人倚着精致的廊柱抬头欣赏绽放在夜空的烟火。  
  
Tony走上前，靠着大理石的栏杆，喝了一口手里的酒，身后的人不紧不慢地走上来，站在他身边。  
  
“听说这场烟火表演会持续到午夜。”  
  
“是吗？”Tony将一只手放到栏杆上，将身体靠上去并稍稍侧过来，头却看向夜空，“我不清楚那个，Pepper会管那些事情，实际上她什么都管！你瞧，这些亮闪闪的小玩意儿她也管得很好！”  
  
“很漂亮。”  
  
“Yeah，确实很漂亮。”  
  
“您的眼睛。”  
  
Tony略微皱起眉，转过头就发现那双深邃的眼睛正注视着自己，“您的眼睛，陛下，”Killian再次重复道，“我能看见那些烟火在您的双眼中绽放，所有的那些美好，我都能在您眼里看到。”  
  
“我的眼里没有那些东西。”Tony想苦笑。  
  
“不，您有，”Killian坚定地看着他，“您看不见是因为此刻您不能看见自己的眼睛，我可以很明确地告诉您，那绝对是我见过最美的一双眼睛。”  
  
Tony并没有在对方眼中看到一丝欺骗，他想或许他该道谢，“哦嗯，谢谢你，Killian。”  
  
Killian直起身体，向他靠近了两步，“我知道这听起来很疯狂，殿下，实际上这对我来说依旧很疯狂，但是我必须告诉您……”  
  
“不，Killian……”Tony喊住了他，他想阻止他，他不想将这段刚开始的愉快的关系弄僵。  
  
“不，我不想后悔，Tony，”然而对方无视了他的抗议，激动地直接喊了他的名字，“我只是想让你知道我的感觉。你一直是我敬仰的人，那些绝妙的发明和技术，简直是毫无瑕疵的艺术品，而我知道发明这些的人一定很特别。但是我从来没有想过你会在我眼里变得如此特殊，我根本没办法让你走出我的视线之外。我知道今天是我第一次见到你，可是从来没有人让我有这样强烈的感觉！”  
  
他停了一会儿，看着Tony睁大双眼回望着他，于是伸出双手，搭上对方结实的肩膀，“不要推开我，Tony。我不需要你做任何事情来回应，就只是……”Killian深呼吸一口气，“我只是想要你知道这个……”  
  
Tony眨了眨眼睛，轻轻将对方的两只手从自己肩膀上卸下。  
  
Killian倒退了一步，看上去有些沮丧，“我……我很抱歉，陛下，如果这让您感到不悦……”  
  
对方自动恢复话语中的敬称，让Tony有些不忍，“不，你不需要抱歉，真的。我……我很感动，Killian。”  
  
“真的？”  
  
“真的。但是，你并不了解我，”Tony为自己说出这句话愣了一下，“我……我没有你说的那么好，实际上我是个糟糕透了的人，你只是还没有看见，你不会再对我有那些感觉的如果你知道那些。”  
  
“你不能确定这个。”  
  
“哦我能，”Tony勉强笑了笑，“我当然能，我是国王。”  
  
Killian试图反驳，对方却举起一只手制止了他，“我并不想毁了你的好心情，Killian，我很感激你，但是这个话题不适合再谈，至少今天不再合适了。”  
  
Tony拍拍他的肩膀，举了举杯子，“谢谢你的酒，我想我得回到里面去了！”  
  
  
  
\-------------5.3更新-----------  
  
Killian没有跟上去，他目送着那个棕发男人走进人群中，将杯中的酒全部送入口中。  
  
一个人从阴影中走出来，不断传来的烟火燃爆声恰好遮住了他们的对话。  
  
“你看见了吗？”  
  
“看见了，虽然只有一会儿，但我想那起作用了。”  
  
“虽然还不知道那到底是什么，但是——非常有趣。这个城堡里到处都是秘密，可惜我不喜欢我不知道的秘密。得提醒你，对那个Rogers多留个心眼。”  
  
“那个金发大胸的傻大个？他只是比较能打而已，还有张讨女人喜欢的脸！”  
  
一声哂笑。 “你以为他在迎宾仪式上只是穿个漂亮盔甲做做样子？人们都知道他是被收养的，但是你看看今天，他在Arendelle的威望实际上很高，可他却选择了一身戎装来迎接外宾。”  
  
“他在……摆明自己的政治立场，在说自己对王位没兴趣……”  
  
“一来表明自己无意王位，甘心做Stark的守护者，二来也向我们这些使臣炫耀炫耀他的那批漂亮骑士，让我们都悠着点儿，别想打Arendelle的主意。要是你觉得他只是个胸大无脑的大兵，我想我该重新考虑合作的伙伴了。”  
  
  
  
\--------------  
  
Steve带着Peggy在众人的注目中走下舞池后，Bucky就腆着脸又拉着她回到了里面。他的好朋友英俊潇洒，比起自己来更会说好听的话讨女孩子的欢心，他总爱歪着嘴角坏坏地对着女孩子露出好看的笑容，直到她们红着脸跑开，也有些大胆的姑娘会送他一大罐一大罐的牛奶，他的副骑士队队长会毫不客气地接过来，然后亲昵地对她们献上一个吻手礼。  
  
Bucky知道他和Peggy的关系，实际上在他们停止接吻后Bucky殷勤地在她身后追了一个月，直到他顶着两只乌黑的眼睛跑来对着Steve大声吼，“我他妈的讨厌你，Steve Rogers！你让我彻底变成了小透明！”然而他们依旧成为了非常好的朋友。  
  
金发王子笑着看着自己的伙伴们在舞池里玩闹了一会儿，不自觉地搜寻着新国王的身影。  
  
主席台，没有，想来他也不可能乖乖地一直站在那里；  
  
舞池，没有，哦老天，那个Hammer！  
  
甜品区，没有，看来是“酒足饭饱”了；  
  
Pepper和Jarvis身边，没有。  
  
Steve皱起眉头，他也没有看见Killian。  
  
“那位女孩看上去和您很相配，殿下。”  
  
Steve忙转过头，Arendelle前摄政大臣正笑眯眯地看着他。  
  
“Obie……您说Peggy！”他想到刚才那个吻，有点尴尬。他知道那些关于他和Peggy的流言，归功于他们时不时待在一起的时光。他试着澄清过几次，但是不知道为什么，那似乎没什么用。  
  
“那是因为你们看起来太登对了，Steve。人们需要消遣，一个贵族王子和平民美女的爱情满足了他们美好而不切实际的幻想！”Bucky这样对他说道。  
  
Obadiah用手背轻轻碰了碰Steve的前胸，了然地眨眨眼，“所以那是她的名字？她非常漂亮！”  
  
Steve瞄了瞄正在和Bucky跳舞的女孩，“嗯，是啊，她很漂亮……”  
  
络腮胡男人哈哈地笑了起来，“没想到做弟弟的竟然比哥哥快了一步，你哥哥也得加把劲了！”  
  
Steve笑了笑，微微摇了摇头，“不，那没有必要，我也没有那个打算。”他知道对方还会问些什么，于是决定开始另一个话题，“这些年来多亏了您帮忙管理Arendelle的政务，Tony有您这样的教父真是他的幸运。”  
  
“他是个好孩子，你也是Steve，我很乐意能帮忙分担一些。Howard陛下也是我毕生的好友，我不会放着他的两个孩子不管的。”  
  
“谢谢您，Obie，说真的，Arendelle的经济从来没那么好过，您实在功不可没。”  
  
Obadiah笑了，他摇摇头，轻轻挥挥手示意那不算什么，“我只是运气好，恰好赶上九大国经济的高潮。”  
  
他笑了一会儿，从一个侍从手里拿过一杯酒，尽量表现地轻松，“所以，您已经决定了？”  
  
Steve愣了一下，随即反应过来对方在说什么，他将空的酒杯放回身后的桌子，“是，我已经决定了，您是对的。”  
  
Obadiah认真地看着Steve，抿起嘴唇点点头，“嗯，您在做正确的事，Steve殿下，Arendelle需要这个，Tony殿下——哦不不，我们得称他为国王陛下了……他一开始肯定不会同意，但是他会理解的。”  
  
Steve微微收起下巴，没有回答。  
  
“您还没有告诉他……”Obadiah叹了口气，“您打算什么时候说？”  
  
金发王子扯了扯嘴角，“我会找个合适的时间告诉他的。”  
  
“告诉我什么？”  
  
两个人同时转过头，那双棕色的大眼睛正亮闪闪地看着他们。  
  
  
  
  
\--------------5.5更新---------------  
  
“Tony！”Steve有些慌乱，他甚至忘记了改称呼。  
  
“没错，是我，你猜对了，甜心！”棕发男人看着他，“现在，告诉我，你有什么重要的事情要告诉我？”  
  
Steve暗暗吸了口气，他不想在这个时候告诉Tony。这不是个好时机。  
  
“没什么，不是什么大事。”  
  
Tony皱了皱眉头，看了看旁边尴尬站着的Obadiah，又看着Steve，“那可不是真的，Arendelle二王子的任何一件事都不属于‘不是什么大事’的范畴，Steve，我以为你知道。”  
  
Steve看着他，“我知道，但是不是现在，Tony，我会找个合适的时间再告诉你。”  
  
“为什么不？”Tony紧追不舍，他不喜欢这种感觉。  
  
Obadiah干咳了一声，晃了晃手中的空酒杯，“额嗯，我想我得来点劲一点的东西……”然后悄悄地退开了。  
  
Steve借目送Obadiah离开的机会移开视线，在心里想着怎么让Tony不要追问。  
  
“Come on，Steve，”Tony越过Steve宽厚的肩膀，瞥到了舞池中旋转的红色身影，突然好像明白了什么，露出嬉皮笑脸的神情，“你是要一场盛大的婚礼吗？”  
  
“什么？”Steve看上去一头雾水。  
  
“你和Peggy，彩带，教堂？”Tony眨眨眼，“别低估我的承受力，Steve，我可是个很开放的好哥哥！就算你带着一个陌生人跑来告诉我‘明天我要和她举行婚礼’，我也能接受！当然前提是她和Peggy一样吸引人！”  
  
“No Tony！”Steve听上去有点气急败坏，他努力压制着声音，“没有婚礼，没有任何人要举行婚礼！”   
  
棕发男人微微收起笑容，眼中却仍一丝戏谑，“好吧，那就没有婚礼，真可惜！”他转了转眼珠，微微凑了上来，故作神秘，“还是你在和Obie密谋什么？一场怎么干掉新上任的国王让二王子顺位的政变？不用那么麻烦啦，我愿意把王位给你，实际上你要什么我都愿意给你！我可没在开玩——”  
  
“不要用这个来开玩笑，国王陛下！”Steve提高了声音，“你知道我在迎宾仪式上做的，你不会不明白那是什么意思！”  
  
Steve看上去十分认真，并试图努力克制他的情绪，但是Tony还是移开了视线。  
  
Steve能看见他侧过去轻轻颤动的睫毛，而他的哥哥继续用着那无所谓的语气说，“我明白我当然明白！我是天才你忘了吗？就是觉得你需要知道……嗯你知道的你是我弟弟尽管你现在哈哈长得那么大只但你依旧是我弟弟，我很乐意为你做任何事情Steve我——”  
  
“我要我们回到以前，你能做到吗？”Steve打断他。  
  
Tony维持着微张的嘴巴，停下了那些絮絮叨叨没有断句的话语，最终没有正视Steve，他侧着头，盯着远处的地板。  
  
Steve不自觉地将目光移到对方胸口淡淡的蓝光上——我只要我们回到以前，想跟在你身边听你不停地说话，想看你在实验室全神贯注地弄那些我永远不懂的小东西，想听你在我弄坏你的零件时大声告诉我要取消我进入实验室的权限，想和你一起偷偷跑出城堡，哪怕你说些乱七八糟的话也没有关系……  
  
对方的沉默似乎是他意料之中。  
  
Steve没有想到这个问题就这么冲了出来，在这样的情况下。  
  
他应该更理智，可他面对的是Tony，那些所有的应该、必须和不可以在他面前都好像没有约束力。  
  
这些年他都没有问出口的问题，此刻却这样从他嘴里逃了出来，或许是因为他早已知道答案，但是他还是忍不住去抓着那一丝可能，或许——  
  
然而没有什么或许了，他必须做点什么。  
  
他深深吸了一口气，后退了一步。  
  
“You can’t do that，you gotta let me go。”  
  
Tony猛地转过头，盯着对方，“Go？那是什么意思？”  
  
蓝绿色的双眼毫不躲闪地看着他，“我要去找红骷髅。”  
  
Tony震惊地睁大了眼睛，瞪着对方，“你他妈要做什么？”  
  
他徒然提高的声音已经引起了周围一些人的注意，但Steve已无心对新任国王的用词进行纠正，他也直直地回瞪着对方，语气坚定，“我要去找红骷髅，Arendelle将迎来九大国最大的荣誉。”  
  
Steve清楚地看见Tony猛地倒吸了一口气，他知道他一定不会同意。  
  
红骷髅，九大国共同追捕的头号罪犯，杀人越货，无恶不作，而最令人害怕的是他已经存在了两百多年。他是九大国的噩梦，没人知道他是什么，幽灵？巫师？傀儡师？他变成了骑士们证明自己的最终挑战，抓住红骷髅，那意味着站在九大国的最顶端，享有至上的荣耀。就是这无比的荣耀仍旧吸引了不少骑士去找红骷髅，人们敲锣打鼓欢送他们最英勇的骑士走出城门，以为将迎来那份殊荣，然而迎接他们的却是一具具被马驼回来的冰冷的尸体。  
  
Tony双眼一动不动地盯着Steve，眼神灼热地仿佛要在对方脸上看出两个洞。  
  
他试图在金发男人脸上找到一丝开玩笑的痕迹，他知道Steve不爱那些低俗的玩笑，他知道的，但他还是忍不住这样想。  
  
说你在开玩笑Steve告诉我你他妈的在开玩笑！  
  
然而他恐惧地发现Steve是认真的。  
  
他是认真的他是认真的！  
  
他大口喘着气，低声狠狠地喊，“Arendelle会得到她的荣耀，但不需要你去找什么该死的红骷髅！所以这就是你打算告诉我的，找红骷髅，啊？见鬼的你到底在想什么？”  
  
Steve冷笑了一声，“我在想什么？这些年只要你愿意和我稍微亲近一点，你就会知道我到底在想什么！但是你没有，一次也没有，就算父王母后葬礼那一天，我在你门口待了整整一夜，你都没有出来看我一眼！我们是家人，而那不是家人相处的方式，Tony！I can’t live like this any more!”  
  
棕色的眼睛中瞬间流露出痛苦的神色。  
  
Steve不想待在这里了。他想要离开。  
  
谁会想留在他身边？一个永远不能靠近的人，一个随时会造成伤害甚至杀戮的人。Steve本应该有很快乐的生活，他是最不该受到牵连的人。Tony突然发现他忘记了Steve本来就不属于这里，不属于Arendelle，更不属于……他。  
  
Steve会在这里拥有一个完整的家，有永远不会离开他的父母，和一个永远爱他的哥哥，他会好好照看他爱护他……Tony回想起Maria第一次将那个可爱的小东西带到他面前时对他说的话，他想起那个婴儿甜甜的笑容，他甚至还能感觉到那只紧紧拽着他的小手……  
  
然而早就没有什么完整的家了，它支离破碎而满身疮孔，只留下了一个大大的城堡，和两个彼此追逐逃避的心。  
  
他没有尽到一个好哥哥应尽的责任。他没有做到他们的母亲要求的。  
  
他只是……没有办法——不，不是的！  
  
他现在有了一个机会，一个让Steve再次回到正常生活的机会。  
  
Steve已经长大了，他足够强大，不再需要城堡坚实的保护，他会活得很好。更重要的是，他可以好好地去生活，和喜欢的女孩子一起，他将有机会去拥有一个完整温暖的家，没有想尽办法躲着他的哥哥，没有潜伏着的危险而失控的魔法，没有不快乐和悲伤。  
  
Steve会幸福的，只要他的生命中没有他，哪怕……他的生命中没有他。  
  
那双大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Steve，那些翻涌着的混乱的情绪被死死地锁在棕色的瞳孔后面，Tony望着一步开外的人，努力控制着自己呼吸，“You can’t live like this, you want me to let you go, fine Steve, then LEAVE。但是你别想要去找红骷髅，‘一个骑士必须信守他的誓言’（注1），在你对我宣誓永远不去找红骷髅之前，不准离开城堡。King’s order。”  
  
Tony决绝地转身，一边往门外走去，一边对已经跟上来的Jarvis吩咐道，“The party is over, close the gate for good。”  
  
和他一起永远被困在城堡过他不能忍受的生活，还是远远地离开他开始一段全新快乐的生活——这是傻子都会选对的选择。  
  
  
  
Steve觉得自己大概听错了，他知道Tony不会同意他去找红骷髅，他知道要说服他很难，也知道他一定会阻止他，但是Tony从来不是一个不讲道理的人。  
  
在你对我宣誓永远不去找红骷髅之前，不准离开城堡。King’s order。——“骑士的誓言”，这简直就是无耻的勒索。  
  
Steve觉得自己自己肯定听错了，即使Tony说了那些关于骑士宣言的话，也不会说出让自己离开的话。  
  
Tony怎么可能会让他离开呢？  
  
Fine Steve, then LEAVE  
  
他倒吸了一口冷气，僵硬地站在原地。  
  
今天之前他绝不相信Tony会对他说出这样的话。Tony是他的哥哥，是他唯一剩下的家人，在很长一段时间，他是他最好的朋友，他们是彼此的陪伴与依赖。  
  
然而离开？不。即便在最难过的那一年，那个所谓的“逃离”也绝不是现在他口中“离开”的意义。  
  
他不能他做不到他永远也做不到这个。  
  
能够宣之于口的理由远远不够。  
  
他在Tony身上叠加了太多的情感，亲情、友情，甚至……那些满载着的情感随着年岁越发浓厚，它们没有随着他们平日的疏远而淡去，反而如颜料般渐渐渗透进画布，深深拥抱着每一丝纤维，浸染着自己的气息。它们变得那样沉重，尽管有时候他被压得喘不过气，但是他从未想过要放下。  
  
他不明白，但是他知道如果他停下来，他将永远不会明白。  
  
为什么，他不停地问自己。  
  
为什么Tony要这么对他？  
  
为什么Tony要一次次把他推开？  
  
为什么为什么为什么……  
  
那些沉积多年的情绪咆哮着喷涌而出，他再也控制不住自己。  
  
Steve迅速追上刚迈步走开的人，英俊的脸因为愤怒和悲伤而几近扭曲，他狠狠抓住对方的手臂迫使他转过身体看着自己，大声吼道，“What did I ever done to you?”  
  
大厅中的音乐骤然停止，人们愣在原地不明所以地看着他们。  
  
Tony惊慌地试着甩开那只抓得他生疼的手，“放开, Steve!”  
  
Jarvis看到Pepper正从人群中拼命挤过来，然而他没有时间等她过来了。他连忙上去拉着金发青年，低声劝道，“Steve殿下，请冷静下来，趁还来得及！你知道他一直都很在乎你，别做让你们都会后悔的事情！”  
  
Steve犹豫了一下，而就在他犹豫的时候，Tony奋力一扯，挣脱了他的手掌。  
  
他本能地想要去抓住那个又想逃开的人，毫不犹豫地一把推开了挡着的金发内务官。  
  
“不，Tony! 你不能再从我身边逃开，告诉我原因！”  
  
“不要逼我，Steve!”  
  
“不！告诉我为什么？为什么要拒绝整个世界？为什么一次次要把我推开？”  
  
“Enough，Steve！”  
  
“为什么你连他们的葬礼都不能参加？你到底在害怕什么？！”  
  
“I said enough!!”Tony猛地转身，大声吼道。  
  
那只调皮而危险的野兽终究还是冲了出来。  
  
冰冷危险的金属棱柱毫无预警地徒然从地面生长出来，无情地向四周刺去，Steve猛地向后跳了一步，等他站稳定睛再看，那些森森可怕的棱刺已经森森地将Tony紧紧包围住，锋利的尖端无情地指着周围的人们，好像只要人们一靠近，它们就会瞬间撕碎他们的喉咙。  
  
大厅中瞬时一片死寂，所有的人几乎都屏住了呼吸，震惊地愣在原地。  
  
  
  
“魔法！那是诅咒的魔法！”Hammer的声音虽然不响，但是在场的每一个人都听得清清楚楚，人们不自觉地往后退着。  
  
“Tony……”Steve低声喊他的名字。  
  
那样一个Tony，一个他从未见过的样子：恐惧着，抗拒着，后退着，那双大眼睛充满了朦胧的水雾，毫无焦点地扫过仍在惊吓中的人们。  
  
仿佛听到Steve的声音，那双眼睛恍惚着对上他的，眼中却布满了恐惧和痛苦。  
  
所以这就是原因。Steve心痛地想。  
  
他想要上前一步，却看见Tony的双唇无声地说着“Don’t……”  
  
然后转身猛地打开大门，跑了出去。  
  
  
  
广场上依旧一片欢声笑语，喷泉还在不停地涌着泉水，一群小孩围着已经分发完鲜花和糖果的小丑们嬉闹着，天空中的烟火依旧璀璨。  
  
人们看见他们新上任的国王从大门中跑出来。  
  
他们发出一阵欢呼，一遍遍地喊着他的名字，刚才还围在小丑身边的孩子们笑着跑过来，想凑到新任国王身前向他行礼，却看到他们的国王慌乱地喊着，“不不不，别靠近我！”  
  
人们正不明所以地杵在原地，就看见他们的二王子也从大门中冲出来。  
  
“Tony，听我说——”Steve停在了离他十步开外的地方，Tony在害怕。  
  
“不，Steve……”棕发男人不自觉地后退着，直到后背撞到那个喷泉，那些前一秒还在欢快流动着的液体瞬间凝结成了张牙舞爪的形状。  
  
广场上的乐队瞬间没了声音，人们连忙将那些围着他的孩子笼回来，后退着为那两个人留出一个空白之地。  
  
更多的人从城堡内大门中挤出来，一个黄衣男人指着他们的国王大声喊着，“他会魔法，你们的国王是个邪恶的巫师！抓住他！”  
  
“不，我不是！”  
  
锋利的金属棱刺哗地一声拦在了大门前，将黄衣男人和其他人阻在了另一边，而这一边是他们的“国王”和王子。  
  
黄衣男人大声地尖叫了一声，跳进了他身后强壮的护卫怀里，还不停地喊着，“你们看见了，他想杀我！你们的国王是个巫师！Tony Stark是个邪恶至极的巫师！”  
  
“他不是！”一声深沉有力的低吼。  
  
人们看见他们的二王子隔着那些棱刺狠狠瞪着Hammer，就在这一刻他的身后亮起冰蓝色的光芒——那样耀眼，那样璀璨，以致于他们都无法睁开双眼——而它来自那个带着皇冠的男人，来自他胸前那颗神秘的冰蓝色宝石。  
  
等到光芒渐逝，人们看见一个全身包裹着金属盔甲的人，金黄色的面罩和胸甲嵌在大面积的红色中，上臂和膝盖处是少量的银色，蓝色的宝石正在他胸前闪烁着。（注2）  
  
金属人毫无支撑地飘浮起来缓缓向空中冲去。  
  
“I am sorry，Steve。”  
  
那个人只留下了一句因为透着盔甲而显得沉闷的话，然后随着那燃尽的烟火一起消失在了夜空中。  
  
人们不知道他有没有听见那声来自他们的二王子几近咆哮的吼声。  
  
No! Tony, I’m sorry！  
  
I’m sorry！  
  
  
  
  
注1：‘一个骑士必须信守他的誓言’，此文设定的世界中骑士必须遵守的最高准则，不遵守誓言者将不再拥有骑士身份。  
注2： 盔甲形象来自Mark 17，HEATBREAKER。  
  
  
  
  
 **\-----------------------5.13更新---------------**  
  
  
 **那个高大挺拔的身影站在城堡最高的天台上，沉默地看着眼前的一切。**  
  
 **那些金属像是有拥有生命般，慢慢地吞噬着整个Arendelle，道路、墙壁一点点地从里面透出冰冷的金属质感，最可怕的是那些不知道什么时候会突然冒出来的尖刺。**  
  
 **广场上的人们早已四下散去，只留下了一地彩带和那畸形的喷泉，说着不久之前的狂欢和突如其来的意外。**  
  
 **Tony。**  
  
 **Steve难过地在心里念着那个人的名字。**  
  
 **他回想起一切的原点，那个发生意外的那天——所有的一切都是从那一天开始的。他仿佛打开了一扇门，当时不曾理解、不曾注意的细节开始不断地回闪在他眼前：**  
  
 **Tony第一次推开他的那个清晨，他眼里的是害怕。**  
  
 **Tony隔着实验室看着他的时候，他眼里的是害怕。**  
  
 **Tony小心地保持他们的距离的时候，他眼里的是害怕。**  
  
 **……**  
  
 **他想起他坐在Tony房间门口那一夜，他一直不明白为什么连那时他都没有开门，此刻他却能清楚地看到了那扇冰冷的门后面颤抖着的灵魂。他或许永远不能完全体会Tony的感受，他问自己，如果自己是他，得需要多少勇气才能拒绝打开那扇门，得需要多少隐忍才能一直一直地去拒绝……**  
  
 **此刻，他终于知道Tony多年来避着他的原因，却是以失去他作为代价。**  
  
 **Tony只是想保护他。**  
  
 **他的胸口痛得厉害，而他没有办法停止甚至不想要停止。一想到Tony这些年来忍受的孤独与害怕，他几乎无法呼吸。他只知道在他失落伤心的时候他的哥哥没有陪在他身边，那么Tony呢？当他推开一整个世界和自己，一个人锁在房间里的时候，自己在哪里……**  
  
  
  
 **身后传来一阵脚步。**  
  
 **“情况比我们想象的要严重，那些……东西还在不停地长出来，城堡周围的住户已经都安排了暂时居住的地方，但是如果阻止不了，Arendelle迟早成为一座废城。”Pepper的声音略显清冷，那是例行公事的语气，“我派出了不少人去安抚那些受到惊吓的人们，还有一些受伤了，如果您允许，Steve殿下，我想我需要借用下骑士队的人手。”**  
  
 **Steve转过来，对着她和Jarvis，“当然，你们可以直接告诉他们要做什么。”**  
  
 **“很好。”金发女孩转身就要走开。**  
  
 **“所以你们一直知道。”Steve说，肯定的口吻。**  
  
 **Pepper停下了脚步，没有转回来，也没有回答。**  
  
 **金发内务官的视线在身边的女孩停了停，然后移向Steve，沉默地看了他一会儿，点点头，“是的，我们知道。”**  
  
 **“为什么不告诉我？”**  
  
 **“那不会有什么帮助。”**  
  
 **“至少我能陪着他。”**  
  
 **“你不能，Steve。他最不想伤到的人就是你。”**  
  
 **“我不怕他的魔法。”金发王子向前跨了一步。**  
  
 **“可是他怕。”**  
  
 **Steve说不出话来。**  
  
 **“我想你记得Tony带你偷偷溜出去那一晚。”Jarvis试着问道。**  
  
 **Steve看着他，点点头，这是他第一次听见Jarvis不用敬称。**  
  
 **“但是你并不记得所有的事，或者说你记得的并不是事实。那一晚Tony的魔法突然失控，打到了你的头部，我们发现你们的时候你躺在他怀里，完全没有知觉，他看起来吓坏了，我永远也忘不了Tony那个样子……”他停了停，像是在回忆什么，“Howard国王带着你们去找山神Odin，才把你救回来，他抹掉了你所有关于魔法的记忆，而Tony也不能再靠近你。”**  
  
 **金发王子惊讶地张着嘴，睁大双眼，一动不动地看着Jarvis，宽厚的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，拼命消化对方说出来的每一个字。**  
  
 **“……所以……这一切都是因为我……”**  
  
 **他猛地转过身，双手撑住栏杆，深深地呼吸，吸入的空气填充着他颤抖的身体。**  
  
 **Jarvis看不见他的表情，但是他双臂的肌肉高高地隆起，厚实的背部不停地抖动，他能感觉到那个男人全身紧绷，极力克制着自己的情绪。**  
  
 **东方的天空开始透出天光，他们沉默了许久，直到低沉有力的声音重新响起。**  
  
 **“我会把他找回来。”**  
  
 **Steve直起身体，转过来，坚定地看着金发内务官的眼睛，说，“我会把他找回来。”**  
  
 **低声的抽泣从依旧背对着他们的女孩传来。**  
  
 **Pepper慢慢转过来，眼眶通红，她缓缓走到Steve面前，伸手紧紧拽着金发男人胸前的衣物，抬起头看着对方，滚烫的泪水从眼里涌出，“带他回来，Steve，带他回来……”**  
  
 **Pepper有权力对他生气，在Tony远远看着他的这些年，眼前的两个人或许是他世界里最欣慰的存在，至少…至少他还有他们。**  
  
 **Steve把她拥入怀抱，紧紧搂着她，“我发誓，Pepper，我一定把他带回来。”**  
  
 **而这时，天空渐亮，灰白朦胧的东方泛起了朝霞的绯红。**  
  
 **无论昨日多么艰难，明天依旧会到来，而这就是希望。**  
  
  
  
\------------5.25更新-------------  
  
Steve从Happy手中接过缰绳，拍拍微胖男人的肩膀，给出他坚定的眼神，男人神色凝重地朝他点点头，转身向Pepper走去。  
  
“真的不带上骑士队吗？”Bucky在腰间别上一把匕首，问道。  
  
“Arendelle比我更需要骑士队，况且我有你。”Steve一边背上盾牌一边回答。  
  
Bucky挑起眉看着Steve，笑了笑，“这可真难得！”  
  
“我只是去找回我的哥哥，我不需要骑士队。”  
  
“你当然需要！”Hammer在旁边大声说，“他是邪恶的巫师！他差点杀了我！”  
  
“嘿，你这个娘炮，给我闭嘴！他还是Arendelle的国王，注意你的用词！”Bucky瞪着那个紧紧贴在他保镖身边的男人。  
  
Steve感激地看了看他的好朋友，转头冷冷地看着Hammer说道，“抱歉，他对您无礼了，但是他没说错，Tony Stark还是我们的国王，请您自重。”  
  
“哦看看你们的国家，Steve殿下，这些可怕的东西都是你们的国王带来的，他诅咒了Arendelle！”  
  
“可我看见的只是一个惊慌失措的人，”Killian走出来对着Hammer说道，“他如果想要杀你，你觉得你现在还能站在这里吗？”  
  
“那是我运气好！”Hammer尖着嗓子回答。  
  
Killian冷笑一声，“看来您技术上的运气都跑到这里来了。”  
  
他走到Steve跟前，眼神恳切，“我很抱歉发生了这种事，我相信Tony绝不是什么邪恶之人。我知道你们兄弟相处得并不是非常好，带我一起去找他，我不能在这里干等着。”  
  
Steve眯了眯眼睛，“我很感激您愿意相信他，Killian殿下，但您是Arendelle的客人，我不能让你身处险境。”  
  
Killian走近一步，压低声音，“求你，我真的很担心他，舞会上我们才约好要一起进一步研究Extremis……我……我没办法只是在这里等消息！”  
  
Steve一愣，他或许不懂女孩子到底在想什么，但这个男人话里的意思于他而言却是再明显不过。  
  
他盯着对方看了一会儿，最后拽紧了缰绳，“如果你坚持。”  
  
Pepper在Killian走开备马的时候走过来，“我真希望我能和你们一起去，但我知道我不能。”  
  
“Arendelle需要你在这里，Pepper。‘一个骑士必须信守他的誓言’，我给了你我的誓言，相信我，我会和他一起回来的。”  
  
Pepper挤出一个笑容，轻轻搭住Steve的手臂，“我知道你在乎他就像他在乎你一样，这些年对你们两个人中的任何一个都不容易，见到他好好和他谈一次，但是你知道的，他有时候就是个小混蛋，必要的时候敲晕了扛回来，我不会怪你的。”  
  
Steve勉强弯了弯嘴角，“我不确定我是不是能够敲晕他，他现在看上去很厉害……嗯，他一直很厉害……”  
  
Pepper的神情严肃了不少，“听着Steve，我明白你非常想带他回来，但是你必须知道这个，Tony的魔法非常不稳定，特别是当面对你的时候，他更容易失控，你不知道当年他抱着你的样子有多后悔自责……所以保护好你自己，Steve，也算是帮他一个忙。”  
  
Steve垂下眼睛沉默了一会儿，重新望进Pepper的眼眸，“我明白，他一直都在保护我，或许现在该是我保护他的时候了。”  
  
他停了一下，又补充道，“还有他的国家。”  
  
Steve然后往周围看了看，把声音控制在两个人之间，“Tony已经是Arendelle的国王了，有些事情没有必要再去麻烦旁人。”  
  
Pepper顺着Steve视线的方向看了看，略惊讶地回望着他，然而金发王子只是转过来直视着她的眼睛。  
  
她最终点点头，“当然，Steve，我明白了。”  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
“嗒嗒”的马蹄声穿过Arendelle的街道，银灰色的路面反射着三人三马扭曲的倒影。  
  
路面上没有了往日的热闹，只有稀稀落落的一些人，几个男人斧头“哐哐”地砸着墙面，试图砍掉那锋利的尖刺。  
  
三个人路过的时候，他们停下了手里的动作，直直地望着Steve他们走过去。  
  
“你确定不需要停下来发表个演讲什么的吗？”Bucky提了提缰绳，跟上Steve的马。  
  
“演讲不是他们需要的，他们真正要的是结束这个。”Steve说。  
  
“话是这样说没错，Steve殿下，可是万一Tony不愿意回来怎么办？”  
  
Bucky微微转头瞄了一眼Killian，“他当然会回来，如果他知道Arendelle变成了现在这个样子。”  
  
Steve点点头，“Tony比我们任何人都要在乎Arendelle，他会回来解决这个的。”  
  
“我觉得我们得带点甜甜圈去哄他，或许可以省去不少口舌。”Bucky笑眯眯地看着Steve。  
  
Killian一脸不明所以地看着他们，“甜甜圈？”  
  
金发王子露出一个浅浅的笑，“没错，甜甜圈。”

 

**\--------------5.31更新-------------**   
  
  
**Killian抬起头皱着眉，看着面前的房屋。**   
  
**“那个……是您的盾牌吗，Steve殿下？”**   
  
**Steve一个漂亮利索的翻身，从马上下来，“是的。”**   
  
**Bucky好笑地看着Killian，“你最好赶快接受这个，不然你怎么走得进去？”**   
  
**那面将近十米高、外形和Steve的盾牌一模一样的模型下面压着一间三角形的蓝色房屋，看上去随时都会被那面巨大的盾牌给压扁。亮闪闪的招牌上歪歪扭扭地写着——Shield甜品店，旁边似乎还有一只什么鸟在啄什么东西，那看起来像是饼干屑。**   
  
**Steve推开门，走进去，那个围着印着盾牌图案的店主人正在给一位八九岁的男孩子装甜甜圈。**   
  
**“早上好，Coulson。”Steve说。**   
  
**那个男人一看到Steve，眼睛立刻放出了光彩，看起来兴奋极了。**   
  
**“早上好，队长！”**   
  
**Bucky一副看好戏的样子坐在一个铺着盾牌坐垫的椅子上，拿起盾牌桌子上的盾牌饼干，塞进嘴里。**   
  
**Coulson看了看跟进来的两个人，在Killian身上停留了片刻，马上又笑眯眯地对Steve说，“看来您带来了新的朋友，队长！”**   
  
**“说真的，我到现在还不是特别习惯在骑士队之外听到别人这么称呼我。”**   
  
**那个男人原本笑眯眯的脸瞬间浮现了受伤的神情。**   
  
**“我是说，我很高兴听到你这么喊我！”Steve忙说。**   
  
**Coulson变脸似的恢复了笑脸，神色兴奋地说，“我去看了迎宾仪式，那简直太让人激动了！您看见我给您打的横幅了吗，我特意画了一个大大的盾牌甜甜圈！”**   
  
**Steve不太笑得出来，那让他想起Tony，但他还是露出一个笑容，“谢谢你，Coulson！”**   
  
**“喂，你快给我装甜甜圈！”那个小男孩不满地大声说道。**   
  
**“等一下！”**   
  
**“我等了很久啦！”他用力地拍了一下柜台，故意瞪了旁边的Steve一眼，“就算是王子，也要排队！”**   
  
**Steve挑挑眉，向后退了一小步，“当然！”**   
  
**Coulson飞快地装好一盒，笑眯眯地递给那个男孩，“好啦！快回家吧！Shield甜品店欢迎您再次光临！”**   
  
**Steve目送那个男孩以胜利的姿势走出店门口，然后听到Coulson问他，“和往常一样吗，队长？”**   
  
**往常？**   
  
**不，这和往常并不一样。**   
  
**Steve脸色略沉，但还是点点头，没说什么。**   
  
**似乎注意到了Steve担忧的神情，Coulson收起了笑容，“我很抱歉发生了这样的事，队长。除了我自己，国王陛下是Arendelle第二喜欢吃美国队长甜甜圈的人了。”他笑眯眯地把一个大盒子递给Steve，“事实上，除了甜甜圈，这一次我还附赠一款名叫‘复仇者’的蛋糕！我保证那会非常棒的！这个盒子可以保鲜一个月，保证不会坏！”**   
  
**“不……”**   
  
**“我坚持！您一定要收下！”Coulson看起来十分严肃。**   
  
**“哦……谢……谢谢你，Coulson。”**   
  
**“实际上除了甜品，我可以另外帮您点小忙。”他放低了声音，“我可以告诉您国王陛下在哪里。”**   
  
**Steve睁大了眼睛，“真的？”**   
  
**“理论上不是我，是他。”Coulson看着Steve，说，“下来，Clint。”**   
  
**于是，一个人从上面跳了下来。**   
  
**是的，上面。**   
  
**Killian警惕地迅速后退了几步，Bucky蹭地从椅子上蹦起来，微嘟着嘴瞪着那个男人，一脸“这家伙从哪里冒出来的”的表情。**   
  
**那是个结实精壮的男人，和Tony差不多高，脸颊上带着一点点可爱的婴儿肥。他抹了一把嘴巴上的饼干屑，对Steve说，“好久不见，队长。”**   
  
**Steve疑惑地锁起眉头，“很抱歉，但是我们见过吗？”**   
  
**对方一屁股坐在地上，脱掉一只靴子，翻转过来，抖出了几小块饼干，“当然啦，你每次来我都看得见你啊！”**   
  
**Bucky惊恐地在旁边喊起来，“什么叫他每次来你都看得见他啊？”**   
  
**“哦嗨，吧唧熊，你也好久不见！”他看了看Killian，拧了拧眉头，“你，没见过。”**   
  
**“额，Coulson？”Steve尴尬地看着柜台后的男人。**   
  
**Coulson不好意思地笑笑，“Clint是专门替我试吃的，每次我做出新的甜品都会先给他试试。实际上，你们每次来他都在上面的窝里，”他指了指天花板，“只是人们向来看不见他。”**   
  
**Killian幽幽地看了看天花板。**   
  
**“你好，Clint，初次见……不是，很高兴再次……”Steve把嘴巴闭上，决定重新开口，“你知道Tony在哪里？”**   
  
**“我知道他去了哪个方向。”**   
  
**“你能告诉我们吗？”Killian问。**   
  
**“所以你不知道他具体在哪里。”Bucky说。**   
  
**Clint套上他的靴子，走到Bucky面前，抬起下巴看着对方，“我说了我知道他去了哪个方向。。”他的眼神打量了下对方略长的头发，像在说“我嫌弃你”，“你是不是该剪头发了？”**   
  
**“我的头发帅极了！”Bucky瞪大双眼。**   
  
**“Clint，你能告诉我他往哪个方向去了吗？”Steve不得不拔高了声音，试图在那两人之间找到点存在感。**   
  
**“我能做更多，队长王子……或者王子队长，不过我能有什么好处？”**   
  
**Steve对那个称呼皱起眉头。**   
  
**某人在柜台后咳嗽了一下，Steve转过头，只看见Coulson对他笑得灿烂。**   
  
**Clint撇撇嘴，“告诉你可以，但是你得答应我一个条件。”**   
  
  
  
**在他们四个人骑着马出城区的时候，某个窗户里传来一声尖叫，“啊————！为什么甜甜圈里都是辣椒酱？！！”**   
  
  
  
  
  
**嗒嗒的马蹄声交错在敦霓河一侧的道路上，潺潺的溪水低声地哗哗流过。**   
  
**Steve顺着河流看去，河道蜿蜒向北边延伸过去，远方朦胧的高耸山体是这条横贯Arendelle的大河起源的地方。顺着它走出环绕Arendelle的连绵山峦，是一大片森林，邻近Arendelle的这一边是很多樵夫和猎人砍柴狩猎的好去处，里面甚至还有不少小酒店和客栈，然而森林的另一边就是人迹罕至的区域，更不要说走出森林的地方。Steve曾为了追捕一名偷窃Dummy的盗贼到森林边沿，但是更远的地方他也不曾踏足。**   
  
**他还记得，当他带着沾满了泥土和绿色液体痕迹的小机械手臂回到城堡时，棕发男人正焦躁地在门厅来回踱步。**   
  
**“该死的小贼，你最好祈祷别让我——别让Steve逮到！否则你就等着问上帝为什么要把你造你出来——哦天啊！”Tony突然没了声音，转头看见了站在门口的Steve和他旁边的机械手臂。**   
  
**小机械手臂咕唧咕唧地摇着脏兮兮的爪子，一路奔向Tony，歪歪扭扭的轮子在地毯上留下脏兮兮湿答答的轨迹。**   
  
**“你这个小笨蛋！不是Steve带来的甜甜圈你也敢去拿！Daddy没教过你要对陌生人留个心眼儿吗？”棕发男人拉长了带着胡渣的脸嚷着。**   
  
**他把使劲儿往自己小腿肚子上蹭的Dummy稍稍推开，蹲下来抹掉沾在机械手臂上的泥渍，心疼地摸了摸一侧被刮掉一块漆的地方。**   
  
**“那个混蛋呢，Steve？”**   
  
**“已经收押了，你打算怎么处置？”Steve问。**   
  
**Tony抿着嘴转过头，棕色的大眼睛朝他眨了几下。**   
  
**第二天Dummy兴奋地在广场上玩了一整天的球——哦，忘了说，那个大球里还固定着一个人。**   
  
**Bucky侧过脸，正想就随行人员的组成和Steve讨论一下，却发现他的好友望着河面，嘴角有一丝不易察觉的弧度，似乎正在想些什么。**   
  
**他甚至不需要询问。**   
  
**Tony，当然。那个多年来似乎和Steve的生活一直在打擦边球的男人。**   
  
**然而Steve……是 Steve。**   
  
**他看着眼前这个男人从当年瘦弱的男孩变成如今战绩累累的骑士队队长，强壮的体魄固然帮助了他不少，但是他比任何人都明白他的好兄弟能领导这样优秀的骑士队绝不仅仅是因为那一身令人咋舌惊叹的肌肉。**   
  
**“我猜你已经想好怎么劝他回来了。”他的好友总是有各种计划。**   
  
**Steve回过神来，对Bucky的问题反应了一会儿，“还不少。”**   
  
**但是他的表情看起来并不是那么轻松。**   
  
**“但是？”**   
  
**Steve深呼吸，自嘲地哼了一声，“但是他是Tony……不管我怎么计划，他总是有办法剪出一个口子，跑到计划外。”**   
  
**“而且这些年你也没什么机会去近距离实施你的计划。”**   
  
**Steve认真地看着Bucky，“所有的这一切，Bucky，都让我觉得自己在重新认识他，但又不完全是那样。”**   
  
**“他还是你哥哥，Steve。”**   
  
**他是，他也不是；庆幸他是，也不幸他是。**   
  
**Steve扯扯嘴角，点点头。**   
  
**“我喜欢他。”Clint骑着马跟上来，手里捧着饼干罐，“他叫Tony对吗？”**   
  
**Steve对他的用词皱皱眉，“是的，Clint。”**   
  
**“很抱歉打断你们，但是您为什么要和我们一起去？这听起来虽然冒犯，但我们都有自己的理由，您的理由呢？”Killian的声音从后面传来。**   
  
**Clint把一块饼干扔到空中，扬起头让它准确落入嘴巴，嚼得吧唧响，口齿不清地说，“嗯……我说过了我喜欢他啊！”**   
  
**Killian拧起眉毛，对方却继续说到，“他是Steve的哥哥，吧唧熊是Steve的好友和护卫，没错，他们都有好的理由。你呢，你为什么要一起去？”**   
  
**“Killian殿下代表他的国家表示对Arendelle的积极帮助。”Steve仓促的声音。**   
  
**嚼饼干的声音没有了。**   
  
**Steve接受着三个人的注视。**   
  
**“……以及出于对Tony的关心。”他听见自己干巴巴地说。**   
  
**“这倒是新闻。”Clint说。**   
  
**“这是事实。”Killian说。**   
  
**“这个我怎么不知道？”Bucky瞪着Steve。**   
  
**“Bucky…”Steve看起来有点无辜。**   
  
**“所以我们新上任的国王和我一样喜欢男人？”Clint继续扔饼干。**   
  
**“什么？不！”Steve略带惊慌的声音。**   
  
**“你喜欢男人！”Bucky大声喊。**   
  
**Killian在后面没有声音。**   
  
**Clint无所谓地点点头，算是对Bucky的默认，然后对Steve挑起眉毛，“不是？”**   
  
**Tony喜欢男人……**   
  
**Steve不知道。或许他是，因为那段扎根在他脑海中的回忆，至少他不拒绝同性的亲吻…甚至更多。但是仅此而已，在遇上跟在他们身后的异国王子之前，Tony似乎没有更多的表现。毫无疑问，他喜欢女孩子，他和Pepper有段很好的恋情，但是Tony喜欢男人吗？他回答不了这个。**   
  
**无法肯定，无法否认。**   
  
**“……嗯……我不知道……”Steve的脸有点红，大概是因为想起某些令人尴尬的画面，他别过了一点脑袋。希望同伴们都不要注意到。**   
  
**“有时候那些所谓的规则并没有那么重要，”Killian的声音，“我只知道我在乎他，即使他不喜欢我。所以我在这里，和你们一起去把他找回来。说我没有一点私心，那不现实，毕竟Arendelle对我…的国家意义重大。”**   
  
**一匹马停了下来，Bucky和Clint看着Steve勒住缰绳，金发王子回过头，深邃的眼眸望向一直跟在后面的Killian，对方的马渐渐跟上来，哒哒的马蹄击地有声，直到和Steve并排，他停下来，回应Steve看着他的视线。**   
  
**前面的两人疑惑地回头看那两个人，却谁都没有说话。空气中似乎有一根绷紧的线，稍一振动，就立即断裂。**   
  
**那是沉默的对视并不长，却意外地显得异常久。**   
  
**直到金发男人开口，“你是认真的？”**   
  
**“每一个字。”**   
  
**Steve绷紧的下巴并没有放松，没有再多说什么，他礼貌地朝对方点点头，松了缰绳朝前走去。**

 

**\--------------------6.2更新-----------------------  
  
  
第三天。  
  
Tony将新的一套盔甲放进透明的金属陈列窗。  
  
这是离开Arendelle的第三天了……  
  
棕发男人抹了把脸，把自己坐进冷冰冰的椅子。  
  
他环顾了下四周，视线从桌上的零件向周围散去，实验工具、桌椅、吊灯、陈列窗、墙壁、门窗、宽大的实验室，以及他所在的十八层楼层——这是这座Tower最顶层。  
  
哦，是的，他徒手变了一座全部由金属构成的Tower。  
  
他从来不知道自己能如此强大。  
  
当他离开那双蓝绿色的眼神之后，他只想走得远远的。  
  
飞向天空的时候，他甚至不觉得自己的身体在盔甲中颤抖着。  
  
这不是一场逃亡，而是一场双赢的拯救，他努力地告诉自己。  
  
他得离那些善良而不知所措的人们远一点，他得离Arendelle远一点，他得离Steve远一点。  
  
他不顾一切地在夜空里飞着，只知道Arendelle正离他越来越远，而他甚至早已经失去了方向。  
  
“不能停下来不能停下来……”他不自觉地重复着，在盔甲中大口而急促地呼吸。  
  
远一点再远一点！  
  
只有这样他才不会伤害到任何人。  
  
时间的沙漏仿佛停止着又仿佛飞速地流走，所在的空间有如冻结的冰雪又有如熊熊燃烧的火焰，翻转着扭曲着，静止着飞驰着，喧嚣着沉默着，直到最后一刻筋疲力竭，如同灌了铅的身体无意识地下坠，重重砸向地面，却意外地接触到一层松软。  
  
他闭着眼睛，却依旧能看到Steve最后看向他的眼睛，那双清透的漂亮的绿色眼睛。  
  
那里没有责怪，没有抗拒，而是满到溢出来的惊讶、担忧与请求，还夹杂着一些他并不能完全理解的感情。他几乎用了最大力气抑制自己不要当着他的面哭出来，他知道Steve是多么好的人。那足够了。  
  
Tony。他那样叫着自己的名字，从他还是那个小小的孩子开始一直到现在。  
  
Tony。  
  
Tony……  
  
他深深地呼吸，压回快要溢出眼眶的眼泪，努力将自己翻过来，大字形地仰天躺着，大口大口地喘气。  
  
身上的盔甲渐渐褪去，他冷静下来，打了一个激灵，才发现自己躺在一片雪地里。  
  
他坐起来，搓着手，看了看周围。  
  
一座山的山顶，高到积雪覆顶。  
  
除了他自己，毫无人烟。他甚至松了一口气，朝自己笑笑。  
  
这很好，一个人都没有，至少我不用再担心会伤害到谁。  
  
渗骨的恐惧渐渐褪去。  
  
待在这里。  
  
有人在他脑海说。  
  
留在这里，你再也不用害怕了，你不会再伤害任何人。  
  
留在这里。  
  
那个声音说。  
  
他低头看着身上的礼服，那幽幽的蓝光透出来，落在一片雪白之上，仿若初次，他呆呆地望着，第一次觉得这冰蓝色的光芒如此美丽。  
  
在他意识到之前，他的右手已经挥了出去，那套盔甲就这么出现在他眼前。  
  
那一刻他忽然意识到，或许他可以做更多。  
  
Tony的手指扣了一会儿椅子，然后站起来，走到实验室的一侧，面对着墙壁，那层原本厚实的一层逐渐变得透明，透出外面的云雾和积雪。  
  
他望着那令人晕眩的高度，努力往Arendelle的方向望去，眼眶撑得那么大以致于他感到一丝疼痛——然而那里只有苍茫的白色一片，隐隐约约露出深色的岩石。  
  
他像是赌气一般瞪了一会儿，直到干涩的眼球不得不需要他合上眼睛，紧绷的身体放松下来，他转身，“哧”地笑了一下。  
  
“Don't be silly.”他对自己说。  
  
Arendelle会没事的。  
  
Steve会没事的。  
  
他会继承他的王位，安抚那些被他吓坏了的人们，整治他造成的混乱，把Arendelle带回正常的方向。  
  
是的，他相信Steve。  
  
他或许会担心自己，或许有时候会想起那个混蛋哥哥，但是他了解的Steve永远会做对的事情，他会明白Arendelle比一个危险怪异的前任国王重要太多。  
  
没错，他总是能做对的事情。  
  
他只要待得远远儿的，一切都会好起来的，不会有可怕的魔法不会有邪恶的巫师，Arendelle会重新振作起来，就像以前一样。  
  
好吧，或许没了他的技术，经济上会有点麻烦，但是没关系，Steve在那里，他会有办法解决这种小问题的。  
  
他走回几步，把自己靠在桌子的边沿，臀部正好在桌子的高度，双臂弯曲，撑住两侧的桌面。  
  
只要稍稍用力，他就可以坐上桌子。  
  
但是他没有那样做。  
  
他只是微微低颔，靠在那里，盯着地板上的花纹反射着淡淡的倒影。  
  
我能进来吗，Tony？  
  
Please Tony……Please……  
  
看，没事，我知道你不会伤到我的…  
  
他爱你，我们都很爱你，Tony，Steve也是。  
  
Tony扬起头，深深地呼吸，那股饱胀的酸胀感终于使紧闭着的眼角有一点湿润。  
  
他不知道是愧疚多一些，还是难过多一些。  
  
你和Howard现在肯定失望极了。  
  
他爱你，我们都很爱你，Tony，Steve也是。  
  
不，我几乎搞砸了所有的事情。他们都看见了我那副样子……他们害怕我，害怕我的魔法……  
  
我没有好好照顾Steve，原本我以为至少我能好好看着Arendelle，哪怕我能做好这一件，仅仅这一件，那也挺好的……可是现在我连这个也搞砸了……不会全部完蛋，因为我有Steve……不是……Arendelle有Steve。你们一定看见他了，他总是在那里，好像只要他在那里，一切都会好起来的……人们会喜欢他的，Arendelle也会变得更好……只是也许，我不会成为那其中的一部分了……Look，我只能待在这里……但是……  
  
但是那不是你，Tony。你要记住，Tony Stark不仅仅是Steve Rogers的哥哥，他也是Arendelle的合法继承人。总有一天他会成为Arendelle的国王，保护他的国家，守护他的人民。  
  
……我不知道，我不知道要怎么做。  
  
而这，是你的责任，你明白吗?  
  
我明白，但是事已至此，我还能做什么，告诉我我还能做什么？  
  
总有一天这一天会到来，而我必须像一个国王那样承担自己的责任，守护Arendelle所有的人民，也就是你们。  
  
当你感觉迷失的时候，听听它的声音。  
  
Tony低下头，看着自己的胸口，又将视线移到旁边的陈列窗。  
  
或许我真的知道。  
**

 

 

—————6.14更新————

 

参天的大树浓郁翠绿，耀眼夺目的阳光透过树叶的疏漏洒向地面，形成一束一束的光晕。

那四个人行进其中，光斑时不时跳跃在金发王子的头顶，衬托着他俊逸的脸庞，犹若耀眼的太阳。

这片森林将耗费他们一周的路程，他们依旧在靠近Arendelle的区域，还能经常能看到猎户樵夫的身影，视线所及还有摆放整齐的木柴堆垛或者挂在树枝上的狐狸皮。

“那家伙怎么能一下子飞那么远？”Bucky嘟囔着，“看看他那软乎乎的小肚子，我打赌跑不了五百米他就会趴在地上打滚了。”

Steve勾起了嘴角，毫无疑问他在想象某些画面，然而很快笑容黯淡了下来，“我们一直都不了解他，”他缓缓说道，“也不了解魔法，Buck。”他顿了顿，“实际上，是我一直都不了解他，我应该早点……”

“别说这样的话，Steve。”Bucky大声打断他，给了他一个警惕的眼神。

“所以你一直以来都不知道Tony会魔法。”Killian突然说。

Steve若有所思地看着他，“你想说什么，Killian殿下？”

“即使是我这样一个初次见面的人，也能觉察到他有意抗拒着别人，而你是他最亲近的弟弟。”

“这不能怪Steve，”Bucky尽量使自己的语气听起来较为平和，“你不知道这些年Tony是怎么避开他的。”

“我并非有意指责，但是凡事总有办法的不是吗？”

“很久以前，别人也这样告诉过我，‘是问题总有办法能解决，只要你找到方法’，”短暂的沉默后，金发王子开口说道，“我明白您是好意，但是您自己也说了我是他弟弟，是他最亲近的人，从我还是一个婴儿被父王母后收养到后来他开始推开我远离我，从我们的父母因为海难去世到现在发生的种种，这之间我们到底发生了什么、经历了什么或者感受了什么，也只有我们自己知道。说一声'我明白'或者'我理解'并不难，但是这句话能有几分真实谁都不清楚，毕竟——” 他停下来，望向对方，“过去是我们的。”

Killian正想说什么，Steve忽然举起手，示意所有人安静。

金发王子全神贯注地看着前方，长腿一跨，悄无声息地翻身下马，其余人也跟着轻手轻脚地下来，警惕地看着周围。

他们正在一条大开的分叉路口，被一圈圈的大叔环绕着，分叉口是高过成年男子的大片灌木丛，它们密密麻麻地挤在一起，仿佛试图掩盖丛林深处的秘密。

Steve屏住呼吸，听着轻飘飘传来的呼吸声，继而转过来和Bucky对了对眼神，降低身体重心，正打算往前靠近，就在这时，Clint突然越过他冲到前面，冲着那片灌木丛大喊，“快跑！”

几乎是同时，他们听见了响彻林子的枪声。

那片灌木丛猛地抖动了一阵，四个人屏着呼吸盯着那里，神情紧张地等待着什么东西突然从那里蹦出来。然而什么也没有出现，那阵颤动之后灌木丛就恢复了之前的平静。

“上帝啊它不见了！”Clint见鬼一般大声嚷起来。

Steve和Bucky再次对了对眼神，两人缓步走上前想去看个究竟。

“是一只麋鹿，但是它不见了！”Clint又喊。

Bucky拨开灌木丛，果然，除了一堆东倒西歪的灌木，那里什么也没有。

“我们什么也没看见。”Killian略奇怪地看着Clint，“……你说'不见了'是什么意思？”

“就是消失了不见了！”

“你是说逃走了？”Steve试图理解，他的确听见了不属于他们任何一个人的呼吸声。

“不！就像这样，”他掏出一块饼干，迅速用手掌包裹起来，“不见了！”

“How？”Bucky问。

“我不知道！那太诡异了！”

“隆隆～隆～”

激烈的讨论由于这突如其来的雷声而停下来，他们抬起头，透过树叶的缝隙望出去，刚才还透着明媚阳光的天空此刻已经垂挂着浓厚的乌云，正一点一点阴沉下来。

他们面面相觑，交换着眼神，无声地赞同Clint——没错，这实在是太诡异了。

 

 --------------7.6更新-----------  
  
Note:辅助CP 锤基  
  
当豆大的雨点砸下来时，他们在几百米开外的地方找到了一个巨大的树洞。冰冷的雨水凉兹兹地迅速渗透衣物，冷不丁地钻进内里亲吻温暖的皮肤，几个人想也没想就冲了进去，将雨声的喧闹留在了外面——而那只动物就那样懒洋洋地趴在离洞口不远的角落，瞄了一眼冒然闯入的入侵者。  
  
Steve发誓，那种眼神绝对是无比鄙夷与嫌弃。  
  
“是你！”Clint指着那只勉强抬起眼皮懒懒扫过他们的麋鹿大声嚷着，然后转身对同伴们喊道，“就是它就是它！它就是我看见的那只麋鹿！我说了我看见了！！！”  
  
“好啦好啦，小胖子，别再嚷嚷了，我相信你说看见它这一部分，现在过来帮忙生个火。”Bucky抹掉脸上的雨水，狐疑地看了看那只动物。  
  
Clint不满地哼了一声，不理会对方的请求，反而向麋鹿走了几步。它抬了抬头，盯着他看了一会儿，又重新趴回去，Clint见它没什么大反应，便大着胆子走过去蹲在它鼻子跟前。  
  
“嘿，你认识我吗？刚才，就在那儿，我朝你喊快跑，记得吗？”他不知从哪里掏出一块饼干，麋鹿的头抬起来，“看在我救了你一命的份儿上，让他们看看你是怎么消失的，这个给你吃，你得答应我吃完后就消失一下！”  
  
麋鹿把脑袋向饼干凑过去。  
  
Clint拿远了一点，诱惑着，“怎么样，答应吗？”  
  
麋鹿从鼻子里出了一口气。  
  
“就这么说定了！”Clint兴高采烈地把饼干塞进对方嘴巴。  
  
他得意地往后瞅了瞅，等待它咀嚼完。  
  
麋鹿吞下后，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴巴周围，重新把头放回交错的前蹄上，闭上了眼睛。  
  
Clint傻眼了，呆呆地愣在那里。  
  
“Come on，Clint，放过那只可怜的动物吧！”Bucky笑了几声，招呼对方到Steve燃起的火堆边上来，他们已在不远处坐下来，保持着与它的距离，“快点过来烘干你的衣服！”  
  
Clint眯着眼睛蹬了它一会儿，暂时想不出更好的办法，只好拉长着脸走向火堆。  
  
“愚蠢的人类！”有个声音莫然响起。  
  
原本憋屈着的Clint立马火了，他健步冲到火堆边，“谁说的，站出来！”  
  
“我什么都没说！”Bucky忙举起双手，以示清白，“实际上我们谁都没说话。”  
  
“别糊弄我！这里除了我们没别人！”  
  
“我保证，Clint，”Steve站起来拉住他，“我们之中没有人说话。”  
  
“卑微的蝼蚁！”  
  
四个人面面相觑——这一回他们百分之百确定彼此的嘴巴都没有张开——然后往角落里看去。  
  
那只麋鹿依旧趴着，然而那对原本半睁的眼睛此刻终于撑开了眼皮，明亮的碧绿色眸子毫不避讳地看着他们，这是他们进来后它第一次正眼看他们。  
  
等等，那鄙视的眼神是怎么回事？——Bucky扔了一个眼神给Clint  
  
——现在我相信你了小胖子！  
  
——滚开！  
  
“轰隆——隆隆——呲咔——”外面传来一声巨响，雷神伴随着刺眼的白光砸向地面，洞外顿时一片苍茫。  
  
Steve举起盾牌，缓步向外走去，强化的视力在白光尽去后迅速恢复，那个高大的身影就那样气势逼人从那片朦胧中走过来。  
  
“站住！”Steve喊。  
  
大步流星，那个人并没有停下来。  
  
“表明你的身份！”  
  
步步逼近，却依旧没有回答。  
  
金发王子脸沉了下来，上前一步走到洞口稳住脚步，声音低沉，“我说，站在那里，表明你的身份！”盾牌被有力地扔出去，准确迅猛地飞向对方，带着绝对的力量与速度。然而，有什么东西以不输于盾牌的速度从那片刚退散的迷雾中飞出来，Steve勉强认出那只锤子的形状，耳边就响起了盾牌和锤子猛力撞击的巨响——砰！  
  
Steve接住飞回的盾牌，虎口竟有些发麻，等他再抬头，那个男人已经走近了洞口，离他不过七八步的距离，尽管外面风雨飘摇，雷声大作，他身后大红的披风却猎猎生风，金色的长发披肩却并不显得粗野，裸露的双臂显示着比Steve还要强壮一些的身体。  
  
“Loki~ Brother，跟我回家！”他喊，声音深沉而令人无法抗拒。  
  
Steve正要问谁是Loki，就听见背后传来一阵阴冷的笑声，他转过头，只见那只麋鹿在淡淡的绿光之中变幻成了一个高瘦的绿衣青年，Clint发出了一声怪异的尖叫。  
  
绿衣青年的薄唇露出一个讥讽的笑容，语气刻薄冷淡，“家？哈，我没有家！我也不是你弟弟！”  
  
那个男人经过Steve，金发王子并没有再出手阻拦。那双蓝得透澈的眼睛匆匆打量了他一眼，继而回到那个绿衣青年身上。天生的王者气度，Steve这么想着。  
  
男人几个跨步站到他弟弟面前，大手不可抗拒地伸到Loki的后颈，“Don’t you say that!”  
  
青年睁着水润的双眼，被迫对上那双蓝色眼睛，对方的大拇指亲抚着他的耳朵与脸颊交接之处，男人的语气缓了不少，“父亲没有告诉你真相，你觉得所有事情都是一个谎言，都是一个骗局，但是我要你仔细想想，Loki，这么多年我们一起生活，一起战斗，难道那些对你来说也是谎言吗？母亲很想你，我…我也很想你，come home…… ”  
  
他的后半句话竟是透着一股温柔，绿衣青年在他的手下轻颤，湿润闪亮的眼中出现了动摇，全然不似之前的刻薄锋利。  
  
“别再那样说了，你永远都是我弟弟。”  
  
男人话音刚落，Loki眼中的动摇瞬间褪去，取而代之的是无比的愤恨，那把匕首凭空出现了Loki的手中。  
  
“小心！”Steve连忙大声喊。  
  
锋利的刃破开盔甲，刺入皮肉，红色的液体渗出来染红衣物，Loki猛地推开男人，神情狰狞，一字一字朝他扔过来，“不是你弟弟，Thor，我不是你弟弟！”  
  
绿色的光芒亮起又散去，只留下一个捂着伤口单膝跪在地上的男人，“Loki……”  
  
“你还好吗？”Steve跑过去扶着他。  
  
Thor看了他一眼，借助Steve的帮助站起来，朝他笑笑，“这还杀不了我，他如果真有心伤害我，可不会只变出一把匕首。”  
  
他狠狠给了你一刀，一点力也没留。Steve默默地想。  
  
蓝色的眼眸打量着下金发王子，男人笑得温和，指了指盾牌，“你很不错，凡人。”  
  
Steve皱皱眉，不太满意这个称呼，“你也不赖。”  
  
这个叫Thor的男人和那个绿衣青年透着一股异域的气息，好像并不属于这片土地，他们的装束也略显怪异，就比如这戏剧般的大红披风，要是Tony看见这个，不知道会说什么好笑又气人的话。  
  
“我叫Thor，你叫什么名字，凡人？”  
  
“Steve Rogers。”  
  
那双澄澈的蓝色瞳孔有一丝的疑惑，但随即释然，Thor拍拍Steve的肩膀，“我必须得走了，否则Loki的踪迹就很难找，但是很高兴能遇到你，Steve Rogers，还有你们，凡人们，”这是对Steve身后的三个人说的。  
  
“我们会再见面的，Steve Rogers。”  
  
\--------------  
  
“你…你喜欢他吗？或者，那些女孩子中任何一个？”  
  
“Well，那是个奇怪的问题。”  
  
“我记得你和我说过，我们会亲吻自己喜欢的人……”  
  
“他们喜欢我，我喜欢他们，正好彼此都想有个美好的夜晚，大家你情我愿，为什么不呢？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“说真的，为什么总是我在对你进行提前性教育，你的科学老师在干什么？”  
  
“不，Tony！这——”  
  
“你想说这不对？这不道德？”  
  
“你为什么不让我把话说完？没错，我是觉得这不对！因为大多数情况下你只见过他们两三次，你根本就不了解他们！拜托，Tony，这不是你！”  
  
“……你也不了解我，Steve。这就是我。”  
  
这不是真的！我是你弟弟，我知道你是什么样的人！——这是他原本要说的，应该说的，也是他曾经说过的，但是那个绿衣青年不知从哪里冒出来，突然出现在Tony对面，而他自己却仿佛成了旁观者，如同空气般透明。  
  
Loki？  
  
Steve惊讶地愣在原地。  
  
然后他看见Loki狰狞着脸对着Tony大声喊，“不是你弟弟，Thor，我不是你弟弟！”  
  
——Steve猛地睁开眼睛，满头冷汗，视线之内是摇晃着火焰照亮着的洞顶，他深深地吸入几口带着凉意的空气，平复自己急促的呼吸，转过头看他的伙伴，他们静静地睡着并没有什么动静——看起来他没有吵到他的队友们。  
  
Thor离开之后，他们决定在这个树洞里留宿一晚，今天发生了不少怪异的事情，连日赶路的他们也需要适当的休息。  
  
他悄悄翻了个身，闭上眼睛，然而过了良久，却依旧发现自己十分清醒，他轻声爬起来，无声地走出洞口。  
  
外面的雷雨早就停了，透过树叶的缝隙，甚至能零星地看到点星光。空气中弥漫着被雨水冲刷过的植物味道，还混杂着泥土的气息，他像个贪婪的孩子，深深地呼吸着，慢慢感觉那根绷紧的神经舒缓下来。  
  
不是你弟弟，Thor，我不是你弟弟！  
  
梦中Loki的声音似乎还在他脑海旋转着，一遍又一遍。  
  
“你还好吗，Steve？”  
  
Steve转过头，他的好友正站在他身后，一脸担忧地望着他。  
  
“Yeah，我只是睡不着出来走走，抱歉吵醒你了。”  
  
Bucky弯弯嘴角，轻轻摇摇头，走上来搭着他的肩膀，“你知道，我们会找到他的，不管这一路还会发生些什么奇怪的事或者遇到什么奇怪的人。”  
  
“我知道，那甚至不是个选择，Buck，Tony必须跟我们回来，否则Arendelle就会变得十分棘手。”  
  
Bucky若有所思地点点头，看了他一眼，“我一直在想这个，关于你的计划。你说Tony总是不在你的计划之内，或许这一次，你该把那些计划放在一边，Steve，stop planning。”  
  
“那是什么意思？”  
  
棕发男人朝身后看了看，确定没有人之后，依旧稍稍降低了声音，“你和他的感情太过亲密，Steve，而这个是……完全处于理性之外的。调查Arendelle经济上的问题或者是暗中调查Tony避开你的原因，你都不需要直接面对他，但是你想想，他为了你宁愿把你推开，甚至拱手放掉整个国家，当然后者他是迫不得已，但是我相信要是你开口，他绝对不会拒绝。”  
  
“你想说什么，Bucky？”Steve拧起眉头，绷紧了身体，似乎隐隐约约觉察到他的好友要说什么，但是他依旧选择这样问道。  
  
“You don’t have to be his little brother, you know that right, Steve?”Bucky不需要说得更明白了。  
  
Steve双唇紧闭，拧着眉头，默不作声。Bucky正望着他，而他并没有选择与他直视。  
  
“我有过怀疑，Steve，你对他的执着，每一次你看他的眼神或者故意避开的眼神，我不知道这是什么时候开始的，但是在我注意到的时候，你就已经用那样的眼神在看着他了，有时候好像他是你全部的世界，有时候你眼里是痛苦，有时候那么温柔，有时候又像是你要整个儿吞掉他……但是直到现在，我才能确定这个。”  
  
Steve给他一个疑惑的眼神。  
  
Bucky轻笑了一声，“因为Killian，Steve，上帝啊，我从来没见过你这副样子，即便是当初我试着追求Peggy的时候。”  
  
Steve自嘲地瘪瘪嘴，又摇摇头，紧锁的眉头却依旧没有舒展，“你真是个好兄弟！”  
  
“我听到了嘲讽的味道。”  
  
“那就对了。”  
  
“你这个混蛋……”  
  
Steve的笑容渐渐消失，“我不能对他做这个， Bucky。”  
  
“为什么不？我不觉得他有办法拒绝你，除非他不喜欢男人。”  
  
“也许他是，我不确定……实际上我……我看见过他和另一个男人……”Steve试图给他的好友一个隐晦的眼神。  
  
Bucky瞪大了眼睛，“什么？那是什么时候的事？你竟然都没有告诉我！”  
  
“那时候父王母后都还在，而且那是Tony的私事，我不该……你知道的……”  
  
“即使这样你也不打算告诉他？”  
  
“不要说我不确定现在Tony是否还能接受和另一个男人一起，光是他经历的一切，所有的一切，Bucky，从那次意外开始到现在，他独自承受了太多，那些痛苦那些害怕，我甚至不能……”Steve的声音断断续续，“你知道的，他一直都待在城堡里，除了Pepper他们，还有Dummy，他几乎谁都没有，包括我在内……”  
  
“Steve……”  
  
“他承受了太多了,Bucky……我不能再把这个压在他身上。”  
  
Bucky用力按住对方的肩膀，试图给予安慰，“至少你现在知道了为什么，我们也不需要再执行‘红骷髅计划’了。”  
  
“红骷髅计划”——那是Steve多个计划中的一个，他们并没有真的打算要去找红骷髅，至少那不在Steve目前的计划当中，那只是一个掩人耳目的幌子。他的好队长兼好友在经历了这么多年不知原委的疏离之后怎么可能还什么动作都没有。实际上，早在两年前他们两个就在暗中调查了，谨慎考虑之后，他们并没有动用其他人手或帮助，Steve还记得Howard对待“Tony不能出城堡”这件事情有多严肃，这或许关系到整个国家，而他绝对不会拿Arendelle来冒险。流动的仆人为整个调查增加了不少难度，他们隐约觉察到Pepper和Jarvis知道些什么，但很明显他们是Tony那边的，从他们身上不可能得到更多的信息，他和Steve只能暗中抽丝剥茧，直到上个月他们得到消息一名很久以前为Tony的卧室修葺过的工匠出现在了Weselton（注3），他不得不承认Pepper将这些人的信息处理得非常好。  
  
“我不觉得他能够拒绝你，至少你得试试，Steve。看看你，高大英俊，正直勇敢，每次我们出战回来，迎接我们的那些姑娘们恨不得把眼睛粘到你的胸肌和屁股上。没人能拒绝得了你，Steve，也别告诉我从来没有男人对你示好过。”  
  
“Bucky！”Steve无奈地打断他，脸色窘迫。  
  
“Alright～”对方耸耸肩，放弃了继续调侃Steve，嘴角却坏坏地笑着。  
  
“和那没有关系，”Steve恢复了之前凝重的表情，沉默了一会儿，“这不正常，Bucky，我知道这不正常。”  
  
Bucky刚想开口，Steve摇摇头，阻止好友打断他，“不，你听我说。在外人眼里，我们一直是兄弟，甚至在我心里，我依旧认定我们是兄弟，不管我是不是和他有血缘关系，又或者我是不是对他有……”他咬了咬牙，最终没有说出口，“我知道Tony从没有那样想过。你说你看到过我望着他的眼神，Buck，我知道那是怎样的，因为Peggy曾经那样看着我。”  
  
“但是他从来没有那样看过你。”Bucky说。  
  
Steve点点头，“是的，他没有。他望着我的时候有对兄弟的爱，有对我的保护、宠溺与宽容，我相信他说的愿意给我任何我想要的东西，但是唯独不包括那样的感情。我知道他怕伤害到我，但事实是，我怕失去他，比我想象的要怕得多。那种感情不正常，Buck，我不敢想象他知道后会怎么看我，他会彻底避开我吗，他会讨厌我甚至厌恶我吗……也许在我意识到之前，我就已经决定了永远不能让他知道。我不能冒任何失去他的风险，我不能，Bucky。”  
  
他们沉默着，无声的压迫感与沉重感填满了空气。  
  
“我从不知道你藏了那么多心事，也不知道你已经想了那么远，”Bucky望进金发王子的眼睛，“我很抱歉，Steve。”  
  
Bucky不知道他为了什么而道歉，或许为了眼前这个从不吐露内心的男人此刻敞开的心房，或许为了那份看似永远无望的感情，又或者两者都有。  
  
金发王子望着他，勾起一个令人宽慰的弧度，“没关系，Buck。我在这个位置站了那么久，我确定即便再久我也可以不出一点差错，只要他在我看得见的地方，一切都没有问题。”  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
注3: Weselton, Hammer的国家。

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

\-----------7.12.更新----------  
  
皮靴敲击地面的声音嗒嗒地响在走廊，金发内务官疾步穿过廊道，努力不让眼睛瞟到窗外的情景。  
  
Tony实验室的墙壁透明着——事实上，自从他离开后，它就一直保持着透明的状态。  
  
金发女孩果然又在里面，她面向窗口站着，背部挺得笔直。  
  
Jarvis推开门，Dummy兴奋从女孩身边冲过来，围着他转圈，然而在发现Jarvis并不是自己等的人之后，沮丧地缓缓垂下了机械手臂。  
  
金发内务官伸出手，轻轻抚摸着小机械手臂，试图安抚它。他扫了一眼实验室，地板上随意地躺着各类零件，桌上的扳手斜靠在焊接器的旁边，边沿的杯子里还有留了一半的棕色液体，墙角里缩着两条皱巴巴脏兮兮的衣服。  
  
他们默契地没有移动或整理任何东西，这里的一切都保留着某个人的痕迹，仿佛他只是暂时离开，随时都可能推开门，咧开叼着一个甜甜圈的嘴巴朝他们眨巴那双焦糖色的大眼睛。  
  
“我从来没注意到从这里可以看到操练的场地，”金发女孩并没有转过来，“也从来不觉得这座城堡竟然可以这么大。”  
  
Jarvis没有接话，只是低头凝视着小机械手臂。他知道从现在从那扇窗户看到的不仅仅是骑士队训练的场所，还有正在被冰冷质感的金属一点点吞噬的Arendelle。  
  
“自从Tony没有出现在国王王后的葬礼上，那些流言就存在了，即便是那个美丽的传说也没能抵消那些流言。他们开始明白，伴随着奇异景象诞生的并不仅仅只有那些英雄，还有可怕的怪物……他们说，Tony Stark没有心，有的只是一颗冷冰冰的宝石。”  
  
“他们是错的。”Jarvis抬起头，语气笃定，“他有一颗非常善良的心。”  
  
Pepper转过来，看着他，“我们知道，但他们不知道。”  
  
“他们会知道的，”他停顿了一下，再开口时声音中竟有些紧张，“也许现在他们已经知道了。”  
  
Pepper盯着他，“那是什么意思？”  
  
Jarvis抚着Dummy的手抓紧了些，“有骑士来报，他们在边境执行一个任务，目的是要从一群绑架犯中救回两个小孩，在他们准备冲进房子的时候，一个穿着金属盔甲的人突然飞了过来，掀了屋顶，那几个绑架犯被一个个扔了出来，那人抱着两个孩子飞出来送到骑士手上，什么都没说就飞走了。”  
  
金发女孩睁大双眼，双手激动地捂住了嘴巴，“噢上帝啊！告诉我……告诉我你是在说他，Jarvis！”  
  
“那已经是几天之前的事了，实际上在这几天这个人一直出现在类似的场合，帮着救人或者追捕罪犯，有几次甚至还跑出了Arendelle，骑士队总共收到了二十三起相关事件，直到刚才我拿到了一幅画，是其中一个被绑架的孩子画的。”他从衣服口袋里掏出一张纸，递给Pepper。  
  
那上面是一套橘色混合银色的战甲（注4），与他们在那一晚看到的盔甲不同，这一套有明显的战斗性质。人型战甲踩在三个绑架犯身上，怀里抱着两个孩子。面甲上原本应该是眼睛的地方却画着一双他们熟悉得不能再熟悉的大眼睛，Pepper不禁轻轻抚上去。而在战甲下方，歪歪扭扭的字写着——Iron Man.  
  
“那孩子说看见了战甲下的那个男人，他有着那样一双眼睛，所以他给他取名叫‘Iron Man’。”  
  
Pepper颤抖地拿着那张纸，含着泪花笑开了，“Tony，你这个混蛋……”然后将它紧紧贴在胸口。  
  
“那是他能做出来的事。”金发内务官嘴角有一丝不易觉察的笑意。  
  
“你是对的，Jarvis，他有一颗善良的心，”Pepper再次看着那幅画，“他一直想要去做好，不管是Steve还是Arendelle，但不知为什么总是错误地越走越远。也许那就是他总认为自己不够好的原因，他内疚、他自责甚至害怕伤害到我们，却又不知道要如何弥补……他比谁都怕让我们失望，”她抹掉眼泪，坚强地笑笑，“现在不一样了，他不用再小心翼翼、如履薄冰，也不用再隐藏魔法，他……自由了……”  
  
她看着Jarvis，眼中闪着希望，“也许现在是他摆脱一切禁锢去飞翔的时候了，Jarvis。”  
  
Jarvis望向窗外，落日的夕阳正缓缓沉下地平线，那些被金属覆盖着的房屋此刻反射着黄昏的霞光，它看上去并不像它本身那样冰冷残酷，反而透着一股暖意。  
  
或许，这一切并没有他们想象中那么糟糕，他想。  
  
  
（注4：盔甲形象来源于Mark XXXVI “Peacemaker”）

  
\-------------7.19更新-------------  
  
那个酒馆是建在一棵巨大的树上的，从枝干劈出的楼梯延伸到他们脚下，隐约的说话声从屋子里传来，从窗户透出的灯光在黄昏时分显得特别温暖。  
  
他们几个已经并排站在这里有一会儿了。  
  
“这是我们能好好留宿的最后一个地方了，伙计们。”Clint说。  
  
Killian说，“也许后面还有可以歇脚的地方。”  
  
“不，我确定这是最后一个休息点，如果我们要继续向伟大的国王陛下前进的话。”  
  
“你怎么能这么肯定？”Killian转过头。  
  
“因为我看见的啊！”说着，Clint已经迈步走上了楼梯。  
  
Steve稍作停留，继而跟了上去，Killian也就不再多说什么。  
  
  
  
粗粝的大门被缓缓推开，谈笑声伴着一股暖意迎面而来，淡淡的酒香飘在空气中，还有诱人的食物的味道。距离他们好好吃上一顿已经有一段时日了，这些味道在此刻一下子就抓住了他们的胃。  
  
Steve打量着四周，发现这里面其实比外面看起来要大得多。宽敞的大厅里随意地摆了四五个桌子，基本每一桌上都坐着一些人，看装束应该是在这附近打猎的人，还有几个衣着较为光鲜，估计是过路的商人在这里小憩。  
  
较中间的位置放着一个较大的长形桌子，上面坐着三个人：一个红发美艳的女人双手靠在桌上，正和身边一位看起来温和的男人低声交谈，在Steve一行人走进来时，她抬起眼眸扫了他们一眼，Steve听见Bucky在身边吸了一口气，继而她又重新低下头，继续她未完的交谈。  
  
而这桌上的第三个人是他们的熟“人”了——Loki此刻正懒懒地看着他们，嘴角挂着冷冷的弧度，不打招呼也不出声咒骂，只是那样看着他们。  
  
“冤家路窄！”Clint低声说。  
  
Steve看向柜台，那里站着一个金发男人，应该是这家酒馆的老板。然而Steve觉得他很眼熟，仿佛在哪里见过，但他又一时间想不起来，就在这时，一个更为熟悉的声音从旁边传过来。  
  
“Steve Rogers!”  
  
Steve转过头，看见Thor一手拿着两个大杯子从边上走出来，大笑着用另一只手搭上他的肩膀，“我说过我们会再见的！”  
  
  
  
大个子男人热情地邀请他们坐同一桌，正在低声交谈的两个人并没有提出异议，Loki虽然看起来不太情愿，但也只是瘪瘪嘴什么都没说，于是八个人就满满地挤在了一起。  
  
吃完晚饭之后，他们已经彼此认识了。Bucky在入座时就选择坐在了唯一的女性——Natasha身边，他试图了解她的信息并自认为小心地问了些不那么隐私的问题，但是得到的信息少得可怜。Natasha看起来回答了每一个问题，而且并没有惜字如金，然而真正有助于了解她的信息却丝毫没有透露。Bucky一开始跃跃欲试的表情此刻已经有些失望，而Natasha则微笑着切着自己盘子里的水果。  
  
那位看起来温和的男人叫Bruce，Steve和他交谈了一会儿，他的性格和他的外表感觉所差无几。有那么一会儿Steve仿佛在他身上看到了Tony的影子，因为Bruce也是个对科学非常感兴趣的人，他说的那些科学名词让Steve忍不住想起那个现在不知在哪里的人。  
  
“Thor，你能和你弟弟重归于好，真是太好了！”Killian对坐在他对面的两兄弟说道。  
  
“你是聋子吗，凡人？我早说了我不是他弟弟！”Loki挑着眉，没好气地说。  
  
“Loki！”Thor低声喊了一声，语气中尽管带着一丝警告，听上去却更像是宠溺，“注意你的礼仪。”  
  
Loki薄薄的双唇抿出一个讥讽的弧度，他转过头，将脑袋凑过去看着Thor，碧绿的眸子带着浓浓的戏谑，“你觉得你还有资格做我的哥哥吗？”  
  
Thor看起来十分尴尬，“Loki……我……”  
  
绿衣青年笑了一声，仿佛满意一般地拉远两个人的距离，站起来，“无所谓。我先回房间了，回来的时候记得给我带点儿昨天的布丁。”  
  
看着Loki消失在转角，桌子上诡异地安静了一会儿，直到Thor从喉咙里闷哼了两声，他尴尬地笑笑，“我很高兴Loki不再生我的气了，他也答应会和我一起回家。事实上，这多亏了Natasha，她帮了我很多！”  
  
“真的吗？”Bucky笑着对身边的女孩说，“你真是让人出人意料！”  
  
Natasha歪了歪头，从长长的睫毛下看着Bucky，“那很简单，只要你知道对方到底要什么。”  
  
“你一定得说说，我们这儿正好有一个和Thor一样要找回兄弟的人，Steve对不对？”Clint朝Steve点点头。  
  
金发男人将眼神从柜台后收回来，消化了下Clint扔给他的问题，不动声色地在心里叹了口气，“是的，我……”他停了停，“我和我哥……我和Tony不久前有过一场争吵，然后……他离开了。”  
  
Natasha收起了一直挂着的微笑，看着他，真诚地说，“我很抱歉。”  
  
金发王子微笑着摇摇头，“谢谢！”  
  
“我会尽我所能帮助你的。”她继续说道。  
  
来自萍水相逢的陌生人的帮助？  
  
Steve刚想说什么，就听见了Bucky的声音，“你真是太善良了，Natasha！”  
  
红发女孩又笑开了，她轻歪脑袋，朝Bucky调皮地眨眨眼，“哦，我离善良远着呢，小可爱~”  
  
这时候，那扇门再一次被推开，一个风尘仆仆的黑发男人走进来，他的目光准确无误地落在柜台后。  
  
他们还未反应过来，就看见酒馆老板从柜台后走出来迎上去，吻住那个和Thor差不多体型的男人。  
  
酒馆的谈笑声轻了不少，角落里传来一声转弯的口哨，轻微的笑声飘着。  
  
——那一刻，Steve突然想起来他在哪里见过柜台后的那个金发男人了。  
  
——是他，那个当年在Tony卧室里的男人。

 那片夕阳的余晕熏染的暧昧色调。  
  
那些飞扬在空气中的细小尘埃。  
  
那件柔软灰色的睡衣。  
  
那只在他背部摩挲然后缓缓下移的手。  
  
他的侧脸，他紧闭的双眼，他潮红的脸色，还有他偷跑出来的呻吟……  
  
Steve在座位上坐得笔直，双手交叠在桌上，一脸严峻地盯着面前早已经喝完的酒杯。  
  
他一直不知道在Tony卧室的那个金发男人叫什么名字。事实上那一晚之后，接二连三地发生了太多的事情，他努力在记忆中搜寻着，却发现除了那匆忙而慌乱的一瞥，他并没有在之后的岁月中再次看见这个男人——直到现在。  
  
那意味着什么？他离开了？在他和Tony…一起之后就离开了？  
  
还是——他知道些什么？回想起来，那一个午后对于现在的他来说是透着蹊跷的，在Tony离开之后，他大段大段地回忆过往，试图抓住任何一个不正常的线索，他明白了很多很多当时无法理解的细节与疑惑，但依旧有一些他至今无法解释。而这段记忆，就是其中之一。  
  
“……那肯定是Tony Stark！”  
  
那个名字让沉浸在回忆中的Steve猛然抬起头，往邻桌看去。一个板寸头的男人喝完了一大杯酒，随意抹了把嘴巴上的酒渍，“那个巫师不知道又在搞什么东西？真不敢相信Arendelle的国王竟然会魔法！”  
  
另一个人应和道，“谁知道呢？那家伙一会儿用魔法封了自己的国家，一会儿又到处去救人，他这儿肯定有问题！”他用手指戳了戳自己的脑袋。  
  
板寸头冷哼了一声，“我看可不止！他就是个怪物！”  
  
Steve的脸色瞬间变得冰冷，正要站起来发作，就看见一个人走到了板寸头面前，端起空杯子就砸在了板寸头面前的桌子上，“再让我听见那些字眼从你嘴巴里冒出来，就收拾你的东西从我馆子里滚出去！”金发男人冷笑一声，“别怪我没提醒你，这个点不知多少野狼在外面那片林子里晃悠呢！”  
  
板寸头脸色狰狞地站起来，恶狠狠地说，“你他妈说什么？”  
  
“他说什么你难道没听见吗？”一片阴影遮住了板寸头的脸。  
  
只见刚才那个刚进门的黑发男人亲密地站在了酒馆老板身后，低头看着那个板寸头。黑发男人和Thor差不多块头，看上去强壮有力，不是好惹的类型，他和酒馆老板站在一起，后者明显小了一号。此时两边对峙着，气势一下子悬殊了起来。  
  
板寸头恨恨地咽了咽口水，觉得讨不到好处，便啐了一口，不甘地重新坐下来。  
  
酒馆老板转过身，对黑发男人笑笑，“谢谢！”  
  
大个子男人那股逼人的气势瞬间收了回去，他露出一个好看的笑容，伸手揉了揉对方的头发，“你永远不用对我说谢谢。”  
  
“你刚才说的是什么意思？关于Tony Stark救人的事情？”  
  
Steve将视线收回来，发现Killian正坐在板寸头对面。  
  
板寸头看了看他，又往他们的桌子看了看，不情不愿地开口道，“你们还不知道吗？Tony Stark现在是Iron Man了。你们知道那……”他瞥了瞥酒馆老板，“那个人能变成金属人吧，这些天他一直在到处救人，这边抓个抢劫犯，那边救个溺水的孩子，忙得可欢乐！”  
  
他在……到处救人？  
  
Steve绷紧了下巴，眉头习惯性地挤在一起——这是Tony离开后自己得到的第一个关于他的消息——到处救人。悬着的心似乎放下了一点，但他不知道是自己开心多一点还是担心多一点，Tony能控制他的魔法了吗？他一切都好吗？他知道自己在到处找他吗？他知道Arendelle发生的一切吗？  
  
Steve知道他其实在乎很多很多东西，即便他一直一直地推开自己，但是Steve依旧能感受到Tony的关心和爱护。他从不因为距离而真正责怪他，他只是讨厌那种什么都不明白、什么都不知道的茫然，就好像自己处在一片黑暗之中，明明知道出口就在那里，却怎么挣扎都无法找到正确的方向。  
  
他想起Tony看着每次出完任务回来的自己的眼神，那是羡慕。他也想做些什么，为他的人民，为这个国家。但是他不能，他被困在了这里，和他的抱负一起。所以他翻倍地把自己关在实验室，鼓捣那些Steve不太懂却总是厉害到吓死人的技术。变相的弥补，或许。  
  
Steve正思索着，便看见Killian朝自己投来一个疑惑的眼神——如果Tony到处在跑，他们要怎么找到他？  
  
Steve沉思了会儿，转向Clint，“我们还在正确的方向吗，Clint？”  
  
饼干罐头被重重敲击了下桌面，“队长，你这是怀疑我的能力吗？”  
  
“我只是想确保万无一失。”  
  
“我们甚至无法知道你怎么确定方向的，Clint，”Killian说，“这一路我们只是跟着你，你说往哪儿我们就往哪儿，而你看上去甚至没有依据，即便我们能等，Arendelle的人民也等不起。”  
  
Clint放开了握着饼干罐头的手，看了Killian一会儿，笑了笑，继而面向Steve，“我不用向任何人证明，但是我需要你相信我，队长。你很快就会知道，没有我你们根本没办法找到他。”  
  
“但是——”  
  
“够了，”Steve打断了Killian，继而给了他一个安抚的眼神。“Clint，我不需要任何依据，你是Coulson推荐的人，我相信Coulson，我也相信你。”  
  
Clint满意地瞥了瞥嘴，重新拿起了饼干罐头。  
  
Steve看见Natasha似乎瞪了Clint一眼，但他最终没有再说话，只是点点头，随即拿着酒杯站起身——他还有些别的事情需要问清楚。  
  
  
  
空酒杯被放在柜台上，Steve选了个位子坐下来——那个金发男人正在他右前方擦拭着杯子，他的恋人在刚才那场口角之后已经进了里屋。  
  
“需要续杯吗？”金发男人抬起头，礼貌地笑着，同时手伸过来够空杯子。  
  
“是的，谢谢你……”Steve将杯子推过去一点，进入他能够到的范围。  
  
“Joey。”  
  
“谢谢你，Joey。”Steve看着对方拿起装酒桶，往空杯子里倒，白色的泡沫一点点浮起来。  
  
“你是我的客人，那是我的义务。”  
  
Steve沉默了一会儿。  
  
“不，我指刚才你帮Tony说话。”  
  
白色泡沫停在了某个高度，Steve抬起头，发现对方正惊讶地看着自己。他点了点头，示意对方继续倒酒，“我想你知道我是谁。”  
  
Joey放下酒桶，略紧张地看着Steve，“我并非故意装作不认识您，Steve殿下，只是……”  
  
Steve摇摇手打断他，“没关系，我明白。你有你的理由，我不会过问，更何况并不是每一个在城堡里工作过的人我都认识。”  
  
“谢谢您，殿下，”Joey看上去松了一口气，“我没想到您会认出我，毕竟我在城堡的时间并不久，也没有和您接触过。”  
  
如果不是我看见你和他在一起，我也不会认识你。  
  
“但是你接触过Tony。”Steve说。  
  
你吻过他。  
  
Joey皱起眉，他抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一会，迟疑道，“是的，我见过他一次。”  
  
你见过他的全部。  
  
“不仅仅是见过。”Steve的声音低沉了不少。  
  
金发男人警惕地望着他。  
  
“我知道。”Steve压低了嗓音，目不转睛地看着对方，“我知道你们发生了什么。”  
  
Steve看见他倒吸了一口气，身体不自觉地后退一步，他的喉结因为紧张而蠕动着。  
  
“你 **接触过** Tony。”

\--------9.9更新-------------  
  
酒桶“砰”地落在桌子上，白色的泡沫晃了出来，溅落在桌子上。  
  
Joey瞪大了眼睛，微张着嘴，惊讶而警惕地看着对方，“你……怎么……”  
  
“我怎么知道不重要。”金发男人恢复了正常的声音。  
  
柜台后的男人只是看着他，似乎正慢慢从那阵震惊之中缓过来。  
  
“为什么离开他？”Steve问，“在你们……一起之后？”  
  
“这算是什么？”对方似乎被这个问题激怒了，不由地提高了嗓音，“责问还是审讯？”  
  
“我建议你别大声嚷嚷，我不认为你想让他知道你和另一个男人之间有过什么。”Steve往里屋看了看，“我只是想知道你为什么离开。”  
  
“有过什么？看在上帝的份上，我和Tony什么都没发生！而且当初并非是我要离开。”Joey愤怒地低声喊道。  
  
Steve蹙起眉头。  
  
Joey深呼吸了几口，努力让自己平静下来，“听着，Steve殿下，要是以前，那天发生的事情我本永远不会宣之于口，但是时至今日一切都不同了，九大国的人全都知道Arendelle的国王陛下会魔法。”  
  
果然是和魔法有关系吗？  
  
“那天内务官让我去找Tony。他，我指Tony，”Joey嘴角的弧度表明他正沉浸在回忆中，“……他好像好久没见到城堡之外的人了，我们聊天，他是那样风趣，那样吸引人。我记得他只穿了件睡衣，当我说了什么的时候，那双漂亮的眼睛就那么看着我……”  
  
“嘿！”Steve黑着脸打断他，“我不需要细节。”  
  
Joey停下来不满地打量他，才继续说下去，“那发生得太快了，我只记得他胸前的蓝光突然变得很亮，然后我感觉我整个人都飞了出去，狠狠撞在墙上，当我再次醒过来，我就躺在床上，头上缠了好几圈纱布。Pepper小姐来找我，告诉我绝对不能将我看到的说出去。几天之后，他终于来了。”  
  
Joey再次停下来，看着Steve。金发王子微微点点头，示意他继续说。  
  
“他上去很不好，也不走近我，只是远远地站在门边上，告诉我他很抱歉不能遵守他的诺言让我留在城堡了。他在……他在害怕。我向他发誓绝对不会把他看见的事情告诉任何人。我不是傻瓜，我明白我不能留下来，尽管我很想，但是那对他来说太难了。Jarvis内务官给了我一大笔钱，说是Tony执意要给我的，但是直到我离开城堡，我都再没有见过他。”  
  
金发王子沉默着。  
  
“你想知道发生了什么，那就是全部了。”Joey说，他看了看Steve，有点犹豫，但还是说道，“我不是说现在这种情况很好，Steve殿下。但是或许对他来说，这并不是一件坏事。一个人独自守着一个秘密是很辛苦的一件事，特别是当你无法和你最亲近的人分享时。”  
  
“我明白。”Steve终于开口，“抱歉，如果之前我冒犯了你。”  
  
Joey摇摇头，“你也是关心他。”他顿了顿，继续说道，“事实上，即便他的魔法没有伤到我，也许我也不会做下去。”  
  
Steve一脸困惑地看着他。  
  
“我是说……他看上去很想要。”他看着金发王子尴尬地端正了下身体，“但是当我……吻着他的时候，我感觉……有什么人在他的脑子里，而他自己却浑然不知。”  
  
酒馆老板说完又自嘲地笑了笑，“也许是我多想了，毕竟即便在当时，我们也是两个陌生人。但是他是好人，Steve殿下，我想如果没有发生这些事情，他会是位伟大的国王，即便不是以Iron Man的方式，也会是其他方式。所以，你完全用不着为刚才的事情谢我。我相信他，我会拥戴他，那就是我的立场。”  
  
  
  
\------------  
  
柔和的月光透过落地的木窗，在卧室里撒下一片如霜的光晕，透过窗户，明晃晃的月亮挂在深蓝色的天空，缓缓移动的云彩清晰可见。  
  
小小的木窗正好对着树枝中的一段空隙。  
  
Steve睁着双眼躺在硬邦邦的床上。他想闭上眼睛好好睡上一觉，经过好几天奔波劳累的他本应是沾着枕头就能睡到天亮的状态，但是此刻夜已过半，他却依旧清醒无比。  
  
那段枝桠中的空隙填满了深蓝，明晃晃的月亮一点一点地挤进那片天空，那月光也氲氲地撒进窗子。  
  
这就像他10岁那年的那个夜晚。Steve想。他仍记得那晚的月光下Tony压在自己身上看着他的双眼。人们说，记忆其实是个会骗人的小妖精，当走过了年岁与时光，她会偷偷地在你的记忆里塞入甜甜的幻想，而当你发现的时候，那些幻想和记忆已经融为一体，它扭曲得那么合你心意，以至于你根本无法舍弃那份微甜的味道。  
  
他手里摩挲着那对金属小人——拥抱着的Mark 7和他自己。在他离开的时候，他瞥见了放在书桌上的他们。虽然被放在显眼的位置，但是他也很久没有拿起来过了。然而那一刻他却鬼使神差地放进了口袋。  
  
Steve想念Tony的味道，尽管他根本说不清那具体是怎样的一种味道。他记得小时候Tony抱着小小的他笑得眉眼开怀，他胸前那漂亮的宝石散发着这世上最美丽的光芒。当他们将洗澡池周围都弄得湿漉漉一片，两个人面对面赤身裸体地坐在水里，Steve总爱盯着Tony的胸口看，他会看一会儿宝石，小心地摸一摸，再看一会Tony，而对方只是笑嘻嘻地望着他，任他触碰。  
  
“疼不疼？”小小的手摩挲着宝石周围的一圈肌肤，他总是不厌其烦地问这个问题。  
  
Tony坏笑着看着他，“疼啊，Steve，可疼了！”  
  
年幼的他缓缓凑上去，低头轻吻着那块宝石，张开手送上一个拥抱，“不想让Tony疼！Tony抱着Steve也许就不疼了！”  
  
温暖的手将他小小的身体抱入怀里，他的脸颊紧紧贴着Tony的胸膛，他听见他说，“真的不疼啦，甜心，你就像魔法一样呢！”  
  
记忆中湿漉漉拥抱的感觉让Steve的喉咙泛起一丝丝的苦涩，突起的喉结微微耸动——要知道身体上哪怕十分的痛也不及心里一分的疼。  
  
月亮已经快要移处空隙了，Steve不得不强迫自己停止回忆，他需要好好休息，之后才有精力去找Tony。  
  
然而此时他听见了门外悉悉索索的声响，伴随着低语的人声。  
  
  
\----------------9.15更新-----------  
  
他迅速起身，抄起靠在床沿的盾牌，悄无声息地移动到门边，屏息等待着。  
  
昏暗摇晃的光一点一点从门缝中透进来，随着脚步恍恍惚惚，最后终于在他门前停了下来。  
  
他深呼吸一口，将盾挡在胸前，飞快地打开门，猛地将门外之人压到墙上。  
  
“Bucky?！”  
  
他的好友黑着两只眼睛，白了他一眼，生无可恋地作装死状摊在那里，懒得动弹，而那红发美人正斜靠在不远处的转角，歪着嘴角，戏谑地看着他们。  
  
  
  
一根蜡烛被放在了桌子的正中央，火舌懒懒地舔着空气。  
  
Bucky坐在Steve旁边，撅着嘴巴，明显带着乌青的眼睛瞪向他对面的Natasha。Clint和Bruce在分别坐在她的两侧，而Thor只是简单地披了件大红睡袍，饱满的胸肌袒露了大半，上面红了好几块，Steve决定不去细想那是什么造成的。  
  
“我们到底在这里干什么？”Steve压低声音问道，他不想吵醒其他人。  
  
“Bang!”  
  
所有人齐刷刷转头看着Clint。  
  
“What!”他无辜地耸耸肩，揉揉拍桌子的手，“我只是想向队长证明我们不用小声说话，Natasha早就全部搞定啦！”  
  
“那他妈的是什么意思？”Bucky撑着桌子蹭地站起来。  
  
“我有我的办法，相信我，他们不睡到明天是不会醒的。”红发女人看起来面色沉静。  
  
“那你干嘛弄醒我？”  
  
“因为你是我们王子殿下最好的朋友，就算我不叫醒你，现在他也会把你叫起来，更何况我需要你替我挡下王子殿下的盾牌呢。”Natasha将一缕发丝拢到耳后。  
  
“你那不是叫醒，是揍醒！”Bucky用两根食指点着自己的眼睛。  
  
Natasha侃侃地笑了笑，送了一个媚眼给他，“没办法啊，那最有效也最简单。记得之前我说的吗，‘我离善良远着呢，小可爱！’”  
  
“OK，我再问一遍，我们到底在这里干什么？”这一次，Steve没有再克制声音。  
  
红发女人看向他，“因为你，Steve。我们在这里是因为你。还有Tony Stark。”  
  
和Tony有关？  
  
“……我不明白……”  
  
“Fury知道所有的秘密，”Natasha挑挑眉毛，“实际上他在Stark的授意下一手筹划了这个。”  
  
“Fury？筹划……筹划什么？等等……我不……”  
  
“一支全部由会魔法的人组成的队伍。”  
  
Steve微张着嘴，一脸难以置信。  
  
“Stark居然瞒你瞒得这么严实，这倒是出乎我的意料。”Natasha看着Steve不明所以的表情，沉默了一会，然后缓缓道来，“我们是一个队伍，Steve，一支非常非常特殊的队伍——因为我们每一个人都和你哥哥一样。”她笑得自豪而骄傲，“——这是一支充满魔法的队伍。”  
  
“上帝啊……”Steve深深地呼吸着：他已经见识过魔法所能，从Tony那里，那样孤独而美丽，强大却又危险。他无法想象由一群“Tony”构成的队伍会有多大的能力。  
  
Natasha给了他几秒时间，才继续说道，“Stark开始了所有的这一切。我虽然不能完全猜到他在这上面转了多少小心思，但是我想他一早便知道魔法的力量，也相信九大国之内除了他自己，肯定还会有和他一样的人。之前我以为他只是单纯地想要拥有这样一支武力强大的队伍……不过就近来发生的事情看，我猜想他创建这支队伍的其中一个理由其实是他想通过我们来找到控制自身魔法的方法。”  
  
她又停了停，向Steve投去意味不明的眼神，“实际上，就我所知，虽然Stark一手搞了这个，但是他早就决定让你领导这支队伍，我‘尊贵’的Steve Rogers殿下。”  
  
“你不应该连这些都知道！”Clint叫了起来，“Coulson说那是绝密！”  
  
Natasha笑得灿烂，“如果我不告诉你它仍旧是绝密，这也是我为什么能在这里的原因。”  
  
“……Tony他……为我建的这支队伍？”  
  
Bucky转过头，皱着眉头一脸嫌弃地看着自己的好朋友。  
  
Natasha笑了出来，转头对Bruce说道，“瞧他这提取重点的能力！”  
  
“不仅仅是为你，Steve，”一直沉默着的Bruce终于开口，“Nat分析得很对，当时他通过她找到我的时候，我想我身上更让他感兴趣的是控制魔法的方法。可惜我的法子似乎对他没有效果，总有什么在扰乱他的思维，而他对此毫无办法，后来——”  
  
“等等等等！”Bucky打断他，“见鬼的，他是怎么见到你的？还有你？他不是一直待在城堡里的吗？”  
  
“啧啧，”Natasha透过长长的睫毛看着他，轻轻摇摇头，“他是Tony Stark。”  
  
“……我应该猜到的，以他的性格怎么可能甘于被困在城堡。”金发王子喃喃说道。  
  
“他该庆幸在那些‘离家出走’中他的魔法并没有失控。”  
  
Steve沉默了会儿，抬起头，将桌上除了Bucky之外的人都一一扫了一遍，肯定地说出了结论，“所以，你们每一个都拥有魔法。”  
  
“谦虚地说，没错！”Clint说道，但他的表情却一点也不谦虚，“队长你猜猜我会什么？”  
  
“……类似于你能看到很远的地方？”  
  
Clint一脸跃跃欲试的表情瞬间萎了下来，“这么好猜？”  
  
“拜托Clint，我们不是白痴，你表现得够明显了！”Bucky大声说。  
  
“所以你们说好了在这里集合吗？”Steve问。  
  
“因为你触发了指令，我的朋友。”Thor回答。  
  
“还记得Coulson推荐给你的蛋糕吗，队长？”Clint竟然严肃了不少，“一旦你要求，我们必集结。”  
  
“万一我没有要那个蛋糕呢？”  
  
“Coulson会保证没有那个‘万一’。”  
  
“更何况现在Tony需要我们。”Natasha接过话头，收敛了笑容，Steve注意到她不再喊Tony“Stark”了，“我们都经历过一些事情，Steve，不太好的事情，他帮过我们——算帮过一点——将我们从泥沼中拉出来。现在轮到我们了……”  
  
“……谢谢！”Steve百感交集着，却不知道能说些什么，最终只是无比真诚地道了谢。  
  
“你们这支队伍有什么名字吗？”Bucky问道。  
  
“当然，”Thor露出一个灿烂的笑容，“我们是复仇者联盟。”  
  
  
  
第二天一早，当Killian走下楼梯的时候，发现下面站了一排花花绿绿的人，其中包括披着大红风衣的Thor，裹着黑色紧身衣的Natasha和紫色套衫的Clint，以及站在最末尾穿着正常浅蓝色衣服的Bruce。  
  
那群人齐刷刷地看着他，异口同声地说，“早啊Killian~”  
  
“早。”他选择了最简单的回答。  
  
“他们会和我们一起上路。”Steve沉稳的声音从背后传来。  
  
Killian转头，金发王子已经走过他身侧往楼下走去，而他的好友顶着乌青的眼睛跟着Steve风一般走过去，“别问任何关于我眼睛的问题。”  
  
  
  
  
\--------------9.21更新---------------------  
  
\-------------------  
  
那是一片广袤的平原。至少原本是。  
  
“……回来的时候我能挖点带走吗？这估计可以卖很多钱呢！”Clint感叹道。  
  
队伍的最后发出一声鄙夷的冷笑，“可悲的蝼蚁！”  
  
Natasha立马拉住要冲去队伍后面的Clint，对着他朝Thor努了努嘴，示意他注意队伍和谐。  
  
他们站在森林的边缘——是的，他们终于走出森林了——看着眼前大片嶙峋怪状的“石林”，而令他们惊叹的是这片“石林”实际上是“金属林”。这些类似矿石的堆堆柱柱每一个都有两人多高，时而稀疏时而紧密地铺遍了整个平原。它们色彩艳丽光鲜，若此时不是阴天，这些漂亮的东西一定会像宝石般在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
  
“他或许在这里停留过，但我想可能连他自己都不知道他的魔法会变出这些东西。”Natasha走过去，抚摸着其中一块。  
  
“我倒是觉得这很美。”Killian说道。  
  
Natasha转过头，看着他，“这种美的代价并不小。”  
  
Bucky瞥了瞥身边的人，金发男人没有说什么。Bucky认识这里，他和Steve曾经为了那个偷走Dummy的盗贼追捕到这里，他依旧记得身边那个人执着的眼神和策马狂奔的身影，浑身散发着不带回Dummy就誓不罢休的意思。  
  
“我们得继续走，不要再浪费时间了。”他微微叹了口气，提醒金发男人。  
  
“当然，Bucky，当然……”Steve回过神，扯出一个笑容。  
  
  
  
他们小心地在金属石林里穿梭，起初那些金属块只是不规则的形状，然而越往深处，他们甚至能看见金属变幻的物体雏形镶嵌在身边的大家伙里，有些看起来像是一棵茂密的大树，有些像是条河流，还有奇形怪状的房屋和各种刀剑。  
  
Steve突然在某个地方停了下来，Bucky跟过去一看，那里模模糊糊的一团，但是仔细一看，他便发现了——那是个盾牌的样子。  
  
这时早上的阴霾已不再，断断续续的阳光落下来。  
  
缰绳松了松，马蹄向前，Steve回头，还想多看几眼那形状，却突然被地面上什么东西的反光刺了眼。  
  
再次停了下来，金发男人翻身下马，走过去，回来的时候手里拿着一块金黄色金属片。  
  
“那看起来很眼熟，Steve。”Bucky伸过头来。  
  
Steve将它翻了个面，点点头，“我也这样觉得，好像……好像……”他努力思索着，就在那个答案呼之欲出的时候，一个声音从不远处传来。  
  
“噢该死的，到底在哪儿？诶，那是什么？啊——这令人讨厌的——泥巴，别碰我！啊啊啊Daddy救我！”  
  
然后，只听“嘭！”的一声，一个“人”从某个角落后仰着直直地摔在了众人的面前。那个人的脸正好对着Steve手里的金属板。  
  
“啊！我的屁股！我终于找到你啦！”  
  
Steve傻傻地站在那里，拿着金属板的手微微颤抖着，“……Tony？”  
  
那是一副人型盔甲——和Tony变幻的非常像，只是这一副多了更多耀眼的金黄色。  
  
盔甲躺在那里，歪过头，露出脸，从下往上看着Steve，“Papa？”  
  
“……什么？”金发男人脸色煞白地僵在那里。  
  
众人见鬼一般看着Steve。  
  
盔甲骨碌骨碌地爬起来，盯着Steve看了好几秒，才确认一般尖声大喊起来，“Papa！我就知道你会来找我哒！哇啊啊啊！！！”他哭喊着扑向Steve，两只胳膊勒住Steve的脖子，狠狠抱着他，两只腿还往后翘了起来——尽管他貌似根本哭不出眼泪，只是在那里哇哇地扯着嗓子。  
  
盔甲并没有想象中那么重，Steve基本可以确定那里面并没有他要找的人。  
  
“……我都不知道你儿子这么大了，Steve……”Bucky在一边黑着眼睛说道。  
  
“我的朋友，你可真让我吃惊。”Thor给了他一个敬佩的眼神。  
  
Steve不知要说什么，他想扒开身上的盔甲，却发现怎么拉都没用，他只好装着样子拍了拍盔甲的背，“……额，你先下来吧……”  
  
“不要！！”  
  
Steve觉得脖子上的手臂箍得更紧，他快要不能呼吸了。  
  
“……你给我先下来！”他憋着气，语气严肃了不少。  
  
盔甲这才恋恋不舍地放开他。  
  
“Papa你别生气……”  
  
Steve揉揉脖子，顺了顺嗓子，“……我没生气……”  
  
“那你先把我的屁股给我装上吧！”说着，盔甲背对他，撅起了臀部。  
  
Steve尴尬地打量了一下，盔甲的臀部确实空了一块，正好是手里金属片的形状，从那里望进去里面空空荡荡的——Tony果然不在盔甲里。  
  
Steve是失望的，他红了红脸，小心地把那块东西装上去，还小心翼翼地拍了拍，确保它不会再掉下来，那里挺翘的弧度让他想到了些不太好的东西。  
  
“嗯……我想应该好了。”  
  
“谢谢Papa!”  
  
“咳，别叫我Papa……”  
  
“为什么啊？你是我Papa啊……”盔甲的声音像是又要哭了起来。  
  
“好吧……随你，随你……”Steve扶了扶额头。  
  
“Hey，Steve的儿子，你叫什么？”Bucky问。  
  
“我叫Mark 42，吧唧熊！”  
  
“所以你是活的？”Clint问。  
  
“Yeah，why?”  
  
“你只是一副盔甲？”Bruce问。  
  
“Yeah，why?”  
  
“Tony造了你？”Natasha问。  
  
“Yeah，why?”  
  
“你知道Tony在哪儿吗？”Thor问。  
  
“Yeah，why?”  
  
“你能带我们一起去找他吗？”Killian问。  
  
“Yeah，why?”  
  
“我来告诉你为什么，42，”Steve回答，“Tony离开了Arendelle，但他的魔法正在吞噬掉我们的国家，我们需要找到他，带他回去，让他把Arendelle恢复原来的样子。”  
  
“哦，那听起来真糟糕。”Mark 42用一只手捋着下巴，“放心吧Papa，我们一起去找Daddy，他会愿意和我们回家的！”  
  
大家似乎都很满意这个答案。  
  
直到Loki冷冷的声音再次从一边传来，“为什么你叫他Papa，叫矮子国王 Daddy？你甚至没有见过他们。”  
  
“我也不知道，好像我天生就知道啊！”Mark 42歪着脑袋，对着他们挠了挠头，“来吧，我们去找Daddy！”  
  
  
\------------------9.28更新---------------  
  
他们看着矗立在眼前的山，它直耸如云，Steve甚至看不见它隐藏在云里的山顶。  
  
“那可是令人惊叹！”Clint感叹着，将一块小饼干放入嘴巴。  
  
“你看见了什么？”Steve问。  
  
“哦~无法形容的东西，队长，你们会看见的。”他故作神秘地眨眨眼。  
  
Steve看了他一眼，决定纵容他的队友保持沉默。他看了看西边的落日，决定在山脚休息一夜，第二天开始上山。  
  
  
  
Steve靠着一块岩石，睁着眼睛看着朦胧的云雾缠绕着高处的山顶。他低头环视周围，他的队友们一个一个安睡着，这个队伍正变得越来越庞大。而他仿佛身处一个故事中，一点一点地挖掘着深埋的线索，而它们都围绕着那个名字——Tony。  
  
这些年来，那家伙到底瞒着他做了多少事情？当他以为Tony已经达到一个临界点的时候，却总是发现这个临界点被一次次地拔高。对他来说，仿佛所有的事情都不会有尽头，仿佛所有的不可能都可以变成可能。他是那样神奇而充满惊喜，一次次打开你的视野，让你看到更远的地方，在感受的同时又贴近他的心。  
  
Steve轻叹一声，转过头，发现Mark 42的眼睛正冲着他亮闪亮闪。  
  
“你不睡觉吗？已经很晚了。”他轻声问。  
  
“才刚过了午夜呢！”Mark 42 闪了闪眼睛，“而且我不需要睡觉Papa！”  
  
才刚过了午夜呢！  
  
Steve出神地愣在那里。  
  
是的，他曾经说过这句话。那个时候一切都还是原来的样子。有什么东西拽紧了心脏，酸涩感伴着疼痛渐渐浮了上来。想念这种东西，悄无声息地环绕着你，有时候你甚至无法察觉它的存在——直到某一天，似曾相识的一个念头、别人的一句话或者是更细微的东西，让你突然看见了它，然后你意识到那些日子里它的如影随形。这看上去有点残忍。  
  
“Papa,你手里拿的是什么？”Mark 42指着Steve手里的东西。  
  
Steve把手里的那对金属小人递过去。  
  
Mark 42兴奋地拿过去，“哇，它看上去和我很像！”他指着Mark 7说道。  
  
“恩，是啊，看起来像你哥哥……”Steve望着他们，“我想这也是Tony用魔法变出来的，只是我不记得了……”  
  
盔甲指尖点了点Mark 7的胸口，“可是又不太一样。Papa，你看，他有一颗心。”  
  
Steve一愣。  
  
Mark 42的胸口只有浅浅的一个圆形凹槽，并没有宝石或者别的什么镶嵌在里面——和当初的Mark 7一样。  
  
Mark 42摸了摸手里盔甲的胸口，那里的银色宝石是他后来嵌进去的，“真想知道有一颗热扑扑的心是什么感觉啊！”  
  
Steve弯起嘴角，“你现在不开心吗？”  
  
“开心啊！我找到了Papa，而且马上就能见到Daddy了！”  
  
“可是如果有了心，你就不会像现在这样每天都那么开心，你会伤心，会愤怒……它会给你带来很多感觉，甚至是一些不好的情绪。”  
  
“听上去很麻烦的样子……”盔甲望着他，过了一会又说，“可是，我还是想知道那到底是一种什么样的感觉。Papa，如果你是我，你难道不想吗？”  
  
Steve似乎没有想过他会回问自己。  
  
“我猜我也会想的。”他几乎没怎么细想，就给出了答案。  
  
是啊，为什么会不想呢？  
  
即便明知道会经历，他也愿意不顾一切去感受。  
  
当前面的路途漆黑一片，除了虚无还是虚无，人们便开始害怕——他们不是惧怕死亡，而是畏惧死亡带来的未知。但是如果你不踏进那片虚无，你永远不会知道那里到底有什么，于是你只能害怕着，恐惧着。而Steve不喜欢那样。  
  
盔甲轻轻笑了几声，把手里的小人还给Steve，“Papa, 你快休息吧，晚安哦～”   
  
Steve朝他弯起嘴角，“晚安，42。”  
  
  
  
\------------  
  
  
  
路上已经被覆盖了积雪，轻薄的云围绕在周围，尖尖的山峰隐约可见。  
  
这里的温度比山下低了不少，Loki为了御寒又变回了那只傲慢冷漠的麋鹿，Mark 42原本欢乐地在雪地里跳来奔去，这时候发出一声大叫，冲着麋鹿蹭了上去。  
  
Steve看了看Loki，又看了看那手舞足蹈的盔甲，默默地退到队伍的最后。他可不想42突然被变成什么乱七八糟的玩意儿。  
  
而Killian也跟着退了过去。  
  
“你有什么计划吗？”他问，“在我们找到他的时候。”  
  
Steve摇摇头，“这听起来不像是我，但是计划就是带他回家。”  
  
“那么简单？”  
  
“他不会放任Arendelle那样不管的。他不是那样的人。”  
  
Killian拉住他，停了下来，“你并不了解真正的Tony，那是他走到现在这一步的原因，Steve。”  
  
Steve站在那里。他很想大声反驳，却发现自己说不出口。  
  
“我想你还记得你们最后的争吵。”  
  
金发男人垂下眼睑。是的，他记得。如果那一天他在舞会上控制住了自己的脾气，也许这一切都不会发生，也许Tony还在城堡里。但是心里有那么一个地方却在叫嚣着他一点儿也不后悔。他宁可要痛苦的真相，也不要生活在那些若即若离之中。变化或许一时间难以接受，但是它同时往往也是通往光明的机会。  
  
“那很糟糕……”Steve低声说。  
  
“抱歉……”Killian拍拍对方的肩膀，他沉默了会儿，继续说道，“如果我先去见Tony，和他谈一谈，或许能为你们俩缓冲一下彼此的矛盾。你知道，有时候陌生人反而更容易说话。”  
  
  
\-----------------11月20日更新-------------- “你想先见到他。”Steve看着他。 “我不否认这一点，那是我的私心。”Killian坦率地承认，“当然，那只是我的一个建议，你完全可以拒绝，但我不觉得那样会更有好处。” Steve沉默了很久，久到Killian以为他不会给予任何回应。 “好，你先去见他。”金发王子最终开了口，他的语气并不轻松。 “谢谢。”Killian似乎松了口气。 金发男人摇摇头，眼睛直视对方，“不，不需要，Killian，是我该感谢你愿意提供帮助。我习惯于制定计划，虽然Tony似乎总是对它们免疫，但对于其他人，我的计划目前为止还都挺有效的。” 这时候，队伍前方突然停了下来。他们正处在一个转角，队伍前半部分的人已经转了过去，Steve在队伍最后面，不知道前面是什么状况。 他和Killian对望了一眼，跑上前——事实是他们和其他人一样停了下来，震惊地望着不远处依山而建的那座建筑。 那至少也有三个Arendelle城堡那么高，整个儿宫殿的一侧依附着山体，全金属质感的墙壁浮着雕花，莹白的雪花浅浅地叠在突起的地方，仿若浮雕周围一层精致的镶边。金属壁在这冰天雪地里熠熠反射着明晃晃的光晕。而让他们真正震惊的是，宫殿除了一侧的山体，它的底下没有任何支撑物——这庞大的建筑完全是悬空地贴在那里的，而且没有任何台阶或者道路通往那里。 它看起来那样精美，和孤独。 “你们的下巴还在吗？”Clint说。 Natasha轻轻白了他一眼。 这时候他们脚下的大地突然震动了起来，地面上的雪块开始分裂，并向上凸起，好像是有什么要从下面出来。 “嗖——” 一个银蓝色的物体迅速从雪地冒出来，它飞快地窜上天空，又急速降落，在临近地面的时候才逐渐降低速度，最后悠悠地停留在半空中，看着他们。 这时候，他们看清了那副银蓝色的盔甲（注5）。 “你看见这个了吗，我的朋友？”Thor笑着问道，手里却不动声色地握住了锤子。 Clint哼了一声，算是回答。 紧接着，“嗖——嗖——嗖——……” 当几十副盔甲亮着眼睛，在低空中排成V字形，无声地看着他们的时候，一切都不一样了。 Steve震惊地望着那群盔甲，强迫自己冷静下来。那一刻他突然觉得自己离Tony已经很近很近了，尽管他的直觉告诉他那个人并不在那里，但是他还是忍不住想问。 “……Tony，你在——” 然而他话还没说完，一只铁拳就迎面而来，他不得不举起盾牌阻挡。 这一拳仿佛是某个暗号，因为当他再抬头的时候，那“钢铁军队”已经冲到了他们面前。 “我不觉得Tony在其中任何一副盔甲里，Steve。”Bruce走过他身边，平静地说道，然后下一秒Steve就看见Bruce的身体开始变化，迅速鼓起的肌肉变成绿色，毫不客气地扯裂了衣物。高大的绿色生物回过头，再次看着Steve，厚重低沉的声音响起，“你可以叫我Hulk，队长。Now，let me smash!” Hulk大吼了一声，用力跃起，扑向两副盔甲。 “现在我知道为什么Tony想要找你帮他控制魔法了。”Steve举起盾牌，想切掉扒着他腿的一只金属手臂，最后却只是奋力踹开了它。 他往周围看了一圈，Bucky漂亮地耍着匕首解决掉面前的一个盔甲，似乎感觉到他好朋友的视线，他转过头朝Steve挑衅地笑了笑。Steve刚想对顶着两个黑眼圈的好友回以笑容，就看见一个盔甲站在他身后。 “小心！” Steve刚开口，一个曼妙的身影矫捷地跃起，两条腿圈紧了那副盔甲的脖子，一头红发随着Natasha身体的动作肆意飘动着，三两下后她便撂倒了对方。 Bucky转过身，Steve看不见他的表情，只看见Natasha拢了拢头发，帅气地笑笑，“不用谢，小可爱！”然后跑向了另一副盔甲。 Steve一边躲开那些攻击，一边观察形势。那些盔甲并不想置他们于死地，他们只是坚决地守住某条界限，不让任何人靠近。 他转头，看见Hulk吼叫着将一副盔甲摁在地上，一拳就要下去。 “不，Hulk，他们只是想让我们远离城堡，不要伤害他们！” 高大的绿色生物横了他一眼，不屑地把手下的盔甲向身后一扔。 “亲爱的小鹰眼，你怎么没看见这些宝贝儿了吗？”Natasha调笑着问道。 “噢拜托，Natasha！”Clint拉着不知从哪里摸出来弓箭，准确无误地射向飞过他身边的一副盔甲，“他们是魔法搞出来的，不知怎么似乎对我免疫，不然我早看见队长的儿子了！” Steve听见Thor大笑了一声，挥着锤子飞到了空中，而他的弟弟，好吧，“不是弟弟”则懒懒地靠在转角，一脸愉悦地看着这混乱的场面…… 等等！“儿子”呢？ Steve又环视了好几圈，确定没有看见自己要找的“人”——他只是和Killian谈了一会儿而已。 “Mark 42呢？”他无指向性地大声问道。 “他说看见一个会说话的雪人，嚷着要和它玩，就跑去追了。”Loki绿悠悠的眼睛望着他。 Steve想扶一扶自己的额头，无奈却腾不出手。 “一个会说话的雪人？那真是神奇！”Thor用力将一个盔甲扑倒在雪地里。 “以后我得好好管管他！”Steve掂量着力度过肩摔了一个盔甲。 “管管谁，Papa？” Steve转过头，看见Mark 42从转角处探出一个头。 “你！”他大声回答，然而提起的心落了下来。 “你们在玩打雪仗吗？”Mark 42走出转角，往Steve走去。 “别出来！待在那里！” Mark 42立刻停下了脚步。 然而已经晚了。 一副蓝色的盔甲以极快的速度穿过正在混战的一群人，向Mark 42的方向飞去。 Steve一惊，“不！” 但盔甲已经冲到了Mark 42面前，一把捞过对方的腰，嗖地一声窜上天，眨眼便飞回了属于自己的阵营。 (注5：形象选自Mark 40 Shotgun) 深蓝色盔甲松开搂着Mark 42的手，转而抓住对方的上臂，另一只手半举在空中，手掌向自己的方向挥了两下，他胸前的白色五角星闪了两下，所有的盔甲都立刻停止了动作，迅速飞到了他的身后，站成一片。 那是个撤退的手势。 Steve微微眯起眼睛，站上前，将盾牌举在手中，呈防御姿态站好。众人自觉地站到他背后，全神戒备。Hulk大吼了一声，仍欲追上去，“Hulk，回来！”Steve盯着前面的大个子。大家伙不满地重重地从鼻子里哼了一声，才退到他后面。 Steve紧握着盾牌，盯着深蓝色盔甲的一举一动，生怕一不留神Mark 42就会被捏成渣。 然而深蓝色盔甲只是转过头，从上到下打量了一番Mark 42，白色的眼睛闪了闪。 “你能说话？”低沉的声音从那具盔甲中传出来。 Mark 42 微低着头，没有回答。 “你能说话。”那已经不是个问句。“我刚才听见你和那个人说话了。” Mark 42的一只脚有意无意地蹭着地面。 “你叫什么？”深蓝盔甲继续问，“我们不会伤害你的。告诉我你的名字。” “……Mark 42。”蹭着地面的脚停了下来，“你呢？” Steve愣了一下，继而又想扶额头——Mark 42的声音听起来就像是……就像是情窦初开的小男孩，软软的低低的。 “War Machine，那是我的名字。”“War Machine”松开了对对方的钳制，“你和我们一样都是Tony变出来的，为什么会和那些人在一起？” “因为Papa找到了我，我们要一起去找Daddy！”Mark 42兴奋地说。 “谁是你Papa？” Mark 42举起手指着Steve，“就是那个拿着盾牌的帅小伙儿！” “嘿，帅小伙儿。”Bucky坏笑着撞了撞金发男人的胳膊，Steve给了他一个嫌弃的眼神。 War Machine转过头，迅速看了他一眼。 Steve不知道该做什么：打个招呼，还是威胁下对方赶紧把Mark 42还给他？ 然而在他做出什么动作前，对方已经收回了眼神。 “Tony不想见任何人，”他对Mark 42 说道，“他们不该去打扰他。” “Daddy也不想见我吗，War？” “我们必须见到他，请你让我们过去。” Mark 42和Steve几乎异口同声，只不过一个声音听上去委屈极了，像朵蔫儿了的花，另一个却无比坚定。 “我说了，他不想被打扰。” Steve将盾牌贴得近了点，绷紧了身体。事实上，他不介意采取更强硬的方式。 深蓝色盔甲沉默地看着他。 “要开打吗？”Clint在后面小声问。 “我将永远不畏惧正义之战，我的朋友！”Thor甩了甩锤子。 Steve沉默着，似乎在等待着什么。 “为什么想找到他？”War Machine最终问道。 “因为他钟爱的国家正因为他在遭受灾难？”Clint扬起下巴。 “听着，”Natasha走上几步，“逃避解决不了任何问题。Tony需要面对这一切。” 但是War Machine没有给出任何回应。 “我相信Steve会有充足的理由，对不对Steve？” 事实上，这个问题让Steve的心隐隐作痛。他知道他必须找到Tony，带他回家。当然，Arendelle非常重要，Steve绝不否认这一点。但是，除却任何身份，他首先是一个人，他有自己的私心：他只是想找到他而已。那是他在这世上唯一的亲人了，他不能失去他。一路旅程的疲惫感忽然在这时涌了上来，他不会因此停止，却也清楚地明白那之后绝对不是结束。 “……我只是想带他回家，”Steve低声说。 “我只是想带他回家。”他又重复了一遍，像是在说给自己听。 Mark 42哽咽一声，然后踮起脚尖在War Machine耳边轻声说了什么。 War Machine再次看了看Steve，这一次用了比之前很久的时间。 “跟我来。” “就这样？”Bucky一脸不相信。 War Machine转身迈步就走，“跟我来，或者现在离开，永远别再回来。” Bucky嘟起嘴，“我就那么一说，这么严肃干嘛？” Steve拍了拍他肩膀，将盾牌收起来背好。而这时候Hulk的身体慢慢缩小，直到最后变回一个坐在地上赤裸着上半身的Bruce。Natasha连忙将一件衣服包住他，Bruce略尴尬地笑笑，“多谢。” “不，谢谢你。”她回答。 Bruce无奈地笑了一声，“那是Hulk。” “Both of you。”Steve接过话头，伸出手拉起Bruce，“来吧，我们得跟上。” 他们走了一大段了，Steve往前面看了看，Mark 42 正屁颠儿屁颠儿地跟在War Machine后面。 “42！过来！”他大声喊。 Mark 42对着那家伙指了指后面的Steve，War Machine微微点了点头，他那“儿子”才走了回来。 “Papa～”他说。 Steve叹了口气，拉着Mark 42前后看了一圈，“你还好吗？他有伤到你吗？” “没有，Papa，War没有伤害我。他很好。” “好在哪儿？”Steve黑着脸问。 “他和其他盔甲不一样，他能说话，和我一样！他打架很厉害！他还很温柔～” Steve刚想反驳，却听见Mark 42说，“最重要的是，他有一颗心，Papa！” 他停下来，看着身边兴奋不已的盔甲，不可避免地看到了对方空荡荡的胸口。他伸手轻轻摸了摸Mark 42的脸，“也许等我们见到Tony，他可以帮你解决这个。” Mark 42点点头。 “你在他耳边说了什么让他改变了主意？”Steve问。 “没说什么呀！” Steve故意板起脸，“不许说谎。” “我只是告诉他Papa很爱Daddy，Daddy看见Papa的话会很开心……”Mark 42偷偷瞄了瞄Steve，却发现对方只是出神地望着他。 Steve爱作为他哥哥的Tony，他爱他的亲人，这没有任何问题。但是……那种爱呢？他从没有深入想过这个问题。更多的时候他强迫自己去克制那份感情，在此之前他从来没有奢望过，更不曾想过有一天他和Tony能像恋人一样在一起。但至少，在可预见的未来，他们不会彼此分开，不会因为其他一些事情而从对方的生活中消失。Tony是Arendelle的国王，而他是Arendelle的王子，即便他们回不到像孩子一样亲密无间，至少仍在彼此眼中。然而现在，不是说发生了这一切，Steve就觉得这份感情或许有实现的可能，他依旧拥有太多的不确定与顾虑，可是至少，他不愿意再回避了。 “……我说错了吗？”Mark 42轻声问。 Steve收起放空的眼神，摇摇头，“我只是不确定他见到我会不会开心。” “当然会啊，Papa，Daddy肯定会开心的！” “我们之间发生了很多事情，42，有一些并不是欢乐。” Mark 42沉默了一会，继而将手搭上Steve的肩膀，“没有关系的，Papa，我知道Daddy不会怪你，你也不会怪Daddy。相信我吧，Daddy见到你一定会很开心！” Steve安慰地笑了笑，刚想说话。 “当然！Daddy见到我会更开心，哈哈哈！”Mark 42笑得丧心病狂。 于是Steve把那句“想不到你这么懂事。”给吞了回去。 \------- 射出的箭头碰到金属壁，发出清脆的“叮”的一声，然后就往万丈深渊掉了下去。 它甚至没在那上面留下一点痕迹。 “好吧，我放弃了。我的箭头对怎么进入城堡一点用都没有。”Clint沮丧地把弓箭放好，往嘴巴塞了一块小饼干。 “你怎么还有饼干？”Bucky问。 Clint骄傲地一挑眉，继续吧唧着嘴，没有回答。 Steve一脸严峻地打量着从脚下的地面到城堡的一段距离。是的，没有楼梯通往那里。 感谢上帝，他为什么不会飞？ “也许我能让，”Bruce缓慢地说，“你们知道，让另外一个家伙，嗯，把你们扔上去？” Clint含着饼干露出了惊恐的表情，口齿不清地说，“我刚看见那个家伙捏断了一副红色盔甲的腿，我想我不用了，谢谢！” Bruce耸耸肩。 “War可以让盔甲带我们飞过去，Papa！” “他们刚才试图杀我来着！” War Machine转过来，一一扫视过他们，发出了一声类似嘲笑的声音。然后他走到断层处，胸前亮了亮，然后微微抬手，指向城堡。那十几副盔甲迅速飞起来，从这边开始头尾相连地组接，想城堡前的平台延伸过去。 “好酷啊啊啊！”Mark 42兴奋地叫喊着。 很快，盔甲阶梯就出现在了空中，他们全都面朝深渊，并贴心地向上伸出手，形成简易的扶手。 War Machine拉过Mark 42就走了上去。 “来吧，勇士们。”Steve深呼了一口气，将脚踏了上去。 \--------- 然而当Killian的身影消失在大门背后，他们不可避免地陷入一阵静默。 Steve收回望着那扇门的眼神，努力让自己转过身，面对他的伙伴们，他已经将Killian说服他的理由简单地阐述了一下，“我知道你们仍旧有疑问。” “你刚才都和我们说过了啊，我没有问题。”Clint说，然而他脸上的表情却并不是那样说的，他拍了拍Steve的肩膀，往旁边走去。 Bruce没说什么，跟上了Clint。 “那是你的选择，我的朋友。”Thor朝他笑笑，便拉过Loki走到一边去了。 Steve看了看Bucky，认命地说，“你要说点什么吗？” “不，我不说。”Bucky一转头，大步走开了。 “Steve，”Natasha抬头望着他，“我相信你确有深思熟虑，但我们之中，你是他最亲密的人。我只希望你不会后悔这个决定。” 她再次给了他一个沉重的眼神，继而和Bucky转过转角，消失在了众人的视线中。 “我去边上等了，Papa。”Mark 42耷拉着头，拉着War Machine走开了。 好吧，所有人都走开了。 留他一个人在大门口。 Steve又转头看了看身后，大门留着一条细细的缝。他看不到里面是什么样子。 他沉默地坐到台阶上，试图忽略心底泛上来的不甘与伤感。 承认吧，Steve Rogers，你在看到他走进去的那一刻就后悔了。他对自己说。四周冷得没有一点声音。Steve听见了自己的心跳声，扑通，扑通，扑通扑通。他能感受到全身的血液都因为与那个人近在咫尺而加速流淌。他需要摆脱喉头因为刻意压抑的大喊而产生的那股紧涩感，然而周围太过安静，又或许他只是屏蔽开了所有的声音。他的拳头收紧又放开，胸膛随着呼吸规律地起伏着。这并不容易，在此时此刻控制自己的呼吸频率并不容易，从Arendelle走到现在他坐着的地方，也不容易。 见到Tony，他要说什么？ 告诉他，Arendelle的人们在等着他们的国王；告诉他，这个国家需要你回去，将一切恢复原状；告诉他，Pepper和Jarvis正在家里等着你…… 不……不是这些！ 紧紧抱住他，告诉他：我很想你，永远不要再像这样离开我、离开Arendelle； 告诉他：一切都会好起来，只要我们两个在一起，肯定会有办法解决这一切； 告诉他：和我一起回去，Tony，回到那个被欢乐和误会涂满的城堡，而不是独自一个人封闭在这里； 告诉他：我爱你，不是亲人之间的爱，而是恋人之间的爱…… Steve浑身一颤，猛然吸入一口冰冷的空气。 上帝啊！他一定是疯了，才会让这个念头第一次这样清晰无比地出现在自己的脑子里。 Steve站起来，来回走了两步。Killian已经进去有一段时间了。他停下来，看着那扇大门。是时候了，他对自己说。 \-------- 这感觉就像回家一样。Steve在推开门看见里面的那一刻这样想，仿佛这一路的艰辛与风尘都是沉睡中的一场梦。 这里的布局和Arendelle的城堡一模一样。 他就这样轻易陷入了自己的回忆，忘记了身后跟着他走进来，此刻正毫不吝啬地发出一阵阵感叹的队友们。 这个地方——他和Tony曾一起站在这里，看着Maria那火红的裙子摇摆远去。 这个台阶——他曾看过Tony无数次骄傲地抬着头从这里走下来。 这个转角——短暂的问候之后Tony的背影就这样消失在这个角度。 这个扶手——他曾多少次抓着它犹豫着要不要跟上前面人的脚步。 这个实验室——他到底隔着那块透明的东西傻傻地等待过多少次。 这扇门……他几乎对这扇门有种莫名的恐惧。他知道一天之内各个时刻里它的样子，他熟悉这上面的每一个花纹和角度。他太过熟悉，熟悉到即便是闭着眼睛，Steve都能将它完整地描绘出来…… Tony，Tony，Tony。 那个人还未出现。而他们已经在第十一层了，那原本是Arendelle城堡最高的楼层了，然而这里显然不是这座建筑的最高层。银白的阶梯在最中间的地方盘旋而上，微弱的白色光亮从上面透下来。 Steve抬起头往上看，心脏像战前的鼓一样砰砰作响，那震颤随着神经蔓延至指尖。 踏上阶梯，上方的景象一点点在他眼前展开——那屋顶仿似哥特教堂般向上耸起，圆锥的空体建筑毫无障碍地直指天空，最顶端透明的墙壁透着天空的乳白色。再往下的圆锥面上是镶嵌了上下两圈的展示橱，其中大部分都空着，只有七八个橱窗里站着盔甲。地板上满是Steve熟悉到不能熟悉的扳手、电笔、焊枪，和他叫不出来却绝对眼熟的一些小零件。他观察着周围，甚至专注地屏住了呼吸，仿佛与那个人有关的一切才是他的空气。 直到他的眼神接触到窗边那两个人重叠着的身影，那口憋在胸口的呼吸才从微张的嘴里吐出来，而他全身的力气也随之被抽离身体。 他似乎得到了一路以来所有的祈求，却又在此刻仿若失去了整个世界。 Bucky原本跟在金发王子的身后，然而Steve突然紧绷的后背和握紧的拳头让他侧身走出来，往对方眼神的方向望去。 他们要找的人此刻正背对着他们站着，面对着Killian。黑发王子一手放在Tony的后颈，一手搂着他的腰，两颗脑袋微微交错，如果他没理解错，那是个恋人之间标准的亲吻姿势。 Bucky咒骂了一声，正要跨步上前，却被人一把拉住。他转过头，Natasha朝他摇了摇头，眼神里充满警告。 棕发男人明显听到了动静，他略惊慌地推开Killian，转过头，焦糖色的双眼诧异地望着身后一群人，而那眼神逡巡了一圈之后最终准确无误地落在了金发王子身上。 他们开始彼此对视着，也许只有几秒，又也许是好久，Steve不确定，因为没有人表达不满。 然后他听见了对方久违的嗓音。 “Hi，Steve……” TBC

 


End file.
